Whisk Me Away (From this House of Broken Dream)
by lovetowritetheworld
Summary: Kagome has to find a new apartment to move into before her house is sold, but moving out means she also has to move on. When her real estate agent is away she is left in the hands of a man she barely knows, will she be able to get past her problems? Or go crawling back into her house of broken dreams? 1 The image I made myself, i'm a photographer yes, so please don't copy it.PLEZ
1. Time to Move Foward

This is my first story so please don't hate. Reviews would be appreciated and if you have any ideas feel free to tell me!

I've never really left new york so I don't know many outside towns, so bare with me when I make up some names of towns.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Chapter One: Time to Move Forward**

"Kagome...Kagome come on wakey wakey." Sango whispered while playfully nudging her sleeping friend.

"Sango we talked about this." Kagome murmured pressing her face into her pillow "Your suppose to wake me up at 10:30."

Sango rolled her eyes at her friend now nudging her hard "it is 10:30!"

"But the sun isn't even up yet" she sighed "so it can't be past 8 o clock!" Kagome cried.

"First, the sun is up your head is just shoved into a pillow. Second the sun rises at 6:30 not 8." Sango said with the turn of her body facing away from her friend "Don't make me get the bucket."

Kagome opened one eye staring at her "You wouldn't." She said the horror clear in her voice.

Sango nodded crossing her arms over her chest "You know damn well Kagome that I would."

Kagome sat up slightly groaning before tossing her legs over the side of the bed. "Fine I'm up." She huffed staring at her friend. The bags on her eyes were thicker than ever, darker too. Her hair was scattered, an obvious sign of a rough sleep.

"Awe Kagome" her friend pleaded taking a seat next to her "I know it is hard to move on but trust me your doing the right thing. Selling this place will only bring you peace." Sango said trying to assure her friend.

"I know I know. I just, wish that it had never happened ya know? It was so fast." She said with a heavy sigh.

"We'll talk about it later when your ready for it okay?" Sango smiled pushing the wavy hair from her face.

"Thanks Sango for understanding. I promise I will tell you what happened with me and Koga. Just when I feel like the words won't kill me as they leave my mouth." Kagome said trying to give a reassured smile.

"I know Kagome it's okay. Now come on, get dressed. I'll drive you to the real estate agents. Miroko should be here in an hour to start helping me pack the stuff up. And if he says there aren't any apartments for you to move in within the month you'll stay with me, okay?" Kagome nodded at her friend before standing up dragging her feet as she crept into the bathroom.

* * *

"Kagome you can't talk to Ayame if you don't get out of the car and go inside, you realize that right?" Sango watched her friend nervously as she stared at the building blankly.

"Kagome come on." Sango pestered. "Please your worrying me."

"Sango.. Should...Should I really sell the house?" Kagome said her bottom lip starting to quiver.

"Oh Kagome!" Her friend exclaimed pulling her into a tight hug. "I know it hurts but trust me it will be better to be in a new open apartment than in an old house full of wasted memories."

Kagome sighed and nodded touching the handle of the door before looking at Sango "Thanks." She murmured Sango smiled and stuck her thumb out, Kagome did the same touching Sango's thumb to hers "Sisters for life." She said.

"Ditto." Sango replied giving a small laugh. Kagome laughed too, it felt weird, it was the first time she laughed since her divorce was finalized.

With a slight shove she forced the Chevy Volt passenger door open taking a deep breathe of the cold November air. She trudged quietly towards the 10 story building steps, hearing Sango start the car and drive off she sighed to herself "Well, no turning back now." She stated coldly. The doors felt heavy as she pushed them open taking in the scenery of the lobby. Black marble floors, and white walls 'tacky' is all Kagome could think looking around the small room. It was almost deserted aside from the receptionist who was eagerly tapping away at her computer.

"Kagome Hi!" Kristi yelled from behind the desk with a wide smile "Can I help you with something?"

"Um, yeah. I need to talk to Ayame?" Kagome whispered shamefully.

"Oh hunny, I heard about the divorce. I am so sorry." Kristi's blue eyes seemed to be full of pity, and yet her voice almost sounded happy at what had happen.

"Oh thanks Kristi." Kagome said her brown eyes showing sorrow, but also control.

"Anyway I am really sorry but Ayame is out of town for the week. She got called away on some personal buisness. She told me to ask if you would be okay with working someone else till she got back?" Kristi asked her fingers still tapping away at the keyboard.

"Um. I guess, I could talk to someone else. And if I want to wait for Ayame..then I can do that." Kagome said shaking her foot slightly feeling herself become more nervous with each second. If she didn't get in a meeting soon she was going to bolt out of that building.

Kristi nodded and picked up the reception desk phone, muttering a few words then setting it down. "The real estate agent will see you now. Fourth door on the right, don't push too hard on the door though okay?"

"Uh yeah. Sure." Kagome said before leaving down the hallway. She came to the fourth door on the right noticing the door was slightly tilted due to the hinges being put on poorly. She knocked lightly the door opening a crack with a whine "Come in." The dark voice was a shock, Kagome swore she never saw a man working here before. When she walked in though, sure enough there he was, his silver hair cascading over his shoulders as he too pecked away at the keyboard. 'work-a-holics" Kagome thought.

"Kagome Higurashi?" He asked his eyes moving from the laptops screen to her, his amber eyes seemed to widen a bit but returned to their normal uninterested look after a few seconds. Kagome never though of herself as beautiful, but the man was certainly shocked. Her olive green crossover top hung from her shoulders resting ontop of her navy blue jeans gently. White sneakers were the perfect touch, not like that's what the man was noticing anyway.

"Yes" She said, the broken pain in her voice as she spoke, having to return to her maiden name was the hardest part of her divorce, because she wasn't just losing her love since she was 17, she was also losing who she was for 2 years.

He nodded and motioned for the seat across from his desk "Inuyasha Taisho."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Taisho." She muttered. He raised his hand up to stop her from holding her hand out.

"Please, Inuyasha is fine." He smirked.

"Okay, Inuyasha. Call me Kagome then." She sat down watching him as he chuckled.

"I was going to anyway, but thank you for the permission." He turned back to his laptop. 'Well then' Kagome thought watching him. "So Kagome, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I am selling my house, my real estate agent Ayame has that covered, but I need to move out soon within the month would be nice. Into an apartment if you would please." She said clutching her small blue purse to her body digging her nails into it.

He nodded "what's your price range, preferred place to live, and type of apartment?"

Kagome thought for a moment her eyes wandering around his office, it was plain, no pictures or even little nick nacks that you would usually see in an office "um well, I make 4,500 a month. So I guess a little under 3 grand. Somewhere close to here really, I've always loved Stantron, but maybe if you could a place buy the market. And the type is no matter to me, i'm a simple girl though, so nothing over the top fancy. I would like at least two rooms and a decent sized kitchen."

He nodded again then turned to his computer, typing away eagerly. He stopped and smiled Mischievously then looked back at Kagome who fidgeted slightly at the sight of his smile. It seemed off. "Well Kagome, there are three apartments move in ready with your price range, how about we go take a look?"

She gulped slightly squeezing her back tighter. She hoped he wouldn't find anything, because looking at apartments meant she really was leaving her house, and leaving her house meant she really had to move on...

To Be Continued...


	2. No Regrets

A had a few views within two hours of posting which made me sort of excited, and a little scared. No reviews though. Darn. But I did get a private message asking if kikyo will be in this. I'm not sure yet, I was thinking about it but I dont know about having the bitter ex girlfriend or secretly still loved kikyo come in. I will strongly think about it though.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Two: No Regrets**

"Your awfully quiet." Inuyasha said glancing over at the distant Kagome. She leaned her head against her hand resting her arm up against the car door. When she didn't respond he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. When Kagome first saw his Honda Accord she was a little surprise, by Inuyasha's appearance and from what she could gather of his personality she envision him driving something a little more edgy.

"Seriously? Did I say something? Most people would be jumping out of that seat asking questions about the apartment. You act as if you don't even want to be here!" He exclaimed.

She mumbled under her breathe quietly keeping her gaze on the outside world.

"What was that?" He leaned a little towards her.

"It's because I don't want to be here." She mumbled finally turning her head to look at him.

He sighed and pulled the car off the street parking in front of small house, the children on the front lawn stared for a moment then carried on with their game. He grabbed the keys from the ignition and stopped the car turning fully to look at her "Why not?" He prompted.

"What?" She asked looking at him strangely.

"Why don't you want to do this? You came to the real estate agency yourself, so if anything there has to be a reason your here and I am not going to take you to an apartment with your mood down the drain. That only makes it worse, because no matter how perfect the apartment may be if your mood is bad you will hate that apartment every second your in there. Or you'll be so miserable you'll say yes to the first apartment we see just to get this done with and then hate it every second you live there. So spill." She glared at him for a moment her eyes searching for a sort of comfort in his, when his gaze finally soften she sighed and nodded her head.

"I have to sell my house, that is why i'm moving into an apartment. The thing is I don't want to sell my house, or at least not right now." She said her voice shakey.

"Why are you selling it then?"

She gulped, knowing that beating around the bush wasn't going to work with this guy. He asked questions, he was probably stubborn, and that meant he wasn't going to let her look at the apartments without finding out her problem first.

"I went through a divorce.." she whispered. Inuyasha strained to hear her leaning closer

"What?"

"I went through a divorce!" She exclaimed her eyes burning with tears. Her cheeks flushed and her hands shook, the pain in her chest seemed to pulse out through her body. He looked at her with apologetic eyes and grabbed her hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles, the same knuckles that were bruised weeks ago from when she punched her living room wall. The same knuckles that were determined to punch her no-good ex-husband. Now the bruises were fading and so was her control.

"I'm sorry. I bet this is hard-"

"No! It isn't hard! It's terrible! A nightmare! For two years I woke up every day in the arms of a man I loved a man who I trusted just to wake up one day with a note and divorce papers! For weeks I laid in my bed thinking he would walk into the room and laugh like he usually did. Waited for him to kiss my cheek, tell me work was boring as hell, and that he missed me. We were suppose to have a family, children, a life! He took it from me..." The tears were pouring down her cheeks now, no matter how many times she wiped at them they were still wet.

"You can still have all of that...you look really young..." He tried to sound encouraging without sounding like a flirt.

She wiped her cheeks one more time then sighed "I'm 22, I got married when I was 20."

"I'm 26" he smiled "I never got married, but I was engaged once."

"Really?" She wiped away another tear "what happened?"

He laughed half heartedly "I realized I wasn't in love with her. My family may have been, but I truly only saw her as a friend. Maybe a bit more than that, but I didn't see her as the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. So I broke it off."

Kagome stiffened slightly wondering if his ex-fiance had cried and broke down the way she did. "How'd she take it?"

He smiled again, warmer this time. "She took it well, she said that she had her doubts to and was glad that we talked about it before we made any mistakes. We were together for a year and engaged for another. We did go fast. I was 21 when I met her 23 when I got engaged been single ever since and I have no regrets."

Kagome flinched at his last words. 'Regrets'

He frowned slightly when she moved and sighed "Don't live with any regrets Kagome. Your marriage I bet was a happy one, and from how you act I doubt you did anything crazy or stupid that made it end."

She looked at him, her eyes filled with pain. All she had been thinking for the past few weeks was she had done something wrong, something to make Koga not love her anymore and want to go love another. And now here she was with a man she hardly knew telling her that she isn't the kind of person to do anything wrong.

"Thank you Inuyasha. It means a lot that you say that.."

He smirked at his, his eyes brightening and then Kagome noticed something. She hadn't paid much attention to how he was dressed but she was thrown off a bit buy his hat. It was a black and red checker board fedora. It hardly matched his outfit at all, when he smirked it twitched and that had her curious. She reached up to grab the hat but he gripped her wrists instantly.

"What are you doing?" He questioned his face held a puzzled look.

"Your hat, it was moving." She responded.

"Moving? Kagome I think your going a little over the deep end. Maybe you need some sleep." His voice was raspy but Kagome knew what he was talking about. Her make up had smudged from her tears and now the bags under her eyes were completely visible. She probably looked ten years older now.

"I'm perfectly fine thank you very much!" She hissed yanking her hands away.

"Now Kagome don't get defensive I was-"

"Defensive?!" She cut in "I am not getting defensive!"

He laughed, a bitter laugh but still a laugh. He looked at her with a golden stare that trapped her instantly "Really now?"

She huffed and leaned back in her seat crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Yes" she muttered looking away from him.

He chuckled grabbing the keys from the cup holder, turning the car back on. He sighed feeling a knot in his a rope in his stomach loop into a knot, Kagome was going to be someone he would have problems with. She was going to be a stubborn child, he could tell. If it wasn't from the way she just snapped at him or from the way she played the silent treatment, it was from the way she fidgeted in her seat blowing smoke out of her ears.

She was going to be a tough girl to get a long with, a problem.

So why was his heart beating so fast?

* * *

The next 10 minutes of the car ride was the quietest time of Inuyasha's life. Kagome kept her gaze out the window, he knew he spooked her when he grabbed her wrists. After a while he began to feel guilty, she was recently divorced and who knew how bad it could've been. He didn't know this girl at all. He knew he shouldn't of been so rash to act the way he did, but she had scared him. He was hiding something, and he knew for a fact Kagome was curious about it.

Every few moments she would take a glance at his hat, waiting for it to move again so she could prove to herself she wasn't crazy. 'Why was he so protective of it?' She thought before turning her attention back out the window.

They came to a stop in front of a white building, it was about 8 stories tall, not a lot of windows and very little grass. Needless to say Kagome already didn't like it. When Inuyasha brought her up to the third floor apartment 3H he had very little to say about the apartment and when he talked about it, he didn't sound as if he liked it either.

"The rooms are small, there's only two of them." He said.

"The Kitchen has plenty of cabinets but it's pretty cramped." He added.

"It doesn't have a lot of space." He finished the tour off with.

Kagome looked around it with a small smile, it was cozy which is just what she wanted, but it was smaller than she wanted. With all the stuff she had this wasn't gonna do. She leaned on the kitchen counter trying to take a minute to think.

Inuyasha tried not to stare, body was to irresistible. The way she arched her back and legs made her Ass stick out perfectly and he couldn't not daydream. When he felt himself getting to excited he ripped his gaze away turning towards the wall, clearing his throat he tugged at his shirt collar "Uh so...do you want to..go look at the others?" He asked.

Kagome nodded, his voice sounded off to her, she figured that he was just bored. She stood up and walked over to him giving him a pat on the shoulder before leaving the apartment. He let out a sigh of relief trying to push the thoughts of her out of his head.

He was right, she was going to be a problem.

And yet, he was smiling.

* * *

Looking at the second apartment was no different then the first. Inuyasha like the first time was unenthusiastic, and continued to put the apartment down.

But the third apartment he seemed to be all happy about. He was excessively chatty about apartment three.

On the second floor of a 4 story apartment complex it has a nice view of a nearby park and was next to a grand grocery store. "It isn't a market.." Inuyasha stated "But it is better than nothing." He smiled.

It has three bedrooms, one and a half baths, a nice living room that was open to the kitchen. Though the kitchen wasn't as big as the second apartments it was definitely bigger than the firsts, and it had more cabinets. In the main bedroom was a very small balcony, She probably wouldn't be able to fit a chair out on it, but at least she could stand on it and watch the children at the park.

Maybe she'd get a dog and walk in there.

She had never been into dogs mainly because Koga never wanted one, but this apartment allowed pets and who knows maybe she just might like the companionship. She loved responsibility and without Koga she was going to need something to take care of.

The apartment was 2,200 a month well under her price range, she was almost ecstatic about that. Almost.

'Whats the point of extra money if you have no one to spend it with?' she thought.

Inuyasha noticed her once again distant expression and offered her some advice "If I was you, i'd get rid of any furniture from that house." He said. She looked at him shocked until he continued "Getting a new apartment may seem like your moving on and starting fresh, but if you hang onto anything from the past, especially something meaningful like furniture, you'll only end up despising this apartment just as much as you did that house."

Kagome turned her head slightly "How is furniture meaningful?"

"Did you and your ex-husband pick it out together?" He asked.

Her eyes widened a bit before she nodded looking down at the floor.

"Then it is meaningful." He stated rubbing her back softly for a moment "Come on don't be sad."

How couldn't she though? The pain in her chest only got tighter when she remembered her and Koga going to the Crazy Furniture to pick out their first couch and coffee table. They were so happy with the deal they got they were back a week later to pick out their dining room set. Then their bedroom furniture and that soon became the guest rooms because they found a set they liked better when they went back again a month later.

He sighed and gave her a slight nudge noticing the tears in her eyes "Come on Kagome." His nose twitched as he scoffed back the urge to groan. The smell of her tears was intense, and it made his stomach turn. "If it makes you feel better, i'll..come with you to pick out new furniture." He managed to spit out.

She sniffled wiping the tears before looking at him "Really?"

He smiled and nodded "Yeah, that's what friends are for right?"

"Were friends?" she asked.

"Only if you want" he added.

When she nodded he smiled and continued to talk to her about the apartment.

But in the back of his mind the word 'friend' banged around. The word was bitter when he said it, he almost caught himself regretting it.

But why? She was just a client wasn't she? Well now she was a friend?

Inuyasha never believed in love at first sight. But looking at this girl, he finally realized what that knot in his stomach was.

It wasn't sorrow, or some kind of guilt.

It was butterflies.


	3. An Undercooked Burger and an Awkward

So got a few more views no body has reviewed yet. I really hope people are enjoying this story. Remember it is my first so if you have any advice im all ears.

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha**

**Chapter three: An Undercook Burger and an Awkward Proposal**

"Well it's 1:30." Inuyasha sighed shaking his head as he lowered the volume on his radio. Kagome leaned against the window quiet again. Inuyasha gripped the steering wheel tightly again, his frustration growing.

"Really? Wow?" Kagome said. She had grown bored of their side conversations after a few minutes of being in the car, she looked down at her phone nervously. Neither Sango nor Miroko had texted her or even called her. That meant one of two things. One either Miroko and Sango were hard at work packing all of Kagomes stuff into boxes, or two they were having sex somewhere in her house. And she knew they both hated work.

With that assumption she cringed her face trying to push the image out her head before slamming her phone shut. 'Not gonna think about that aweful sight.'

"What?" Inuyasha asked a spring of worry swiftly crossing his expression.

"What?" Kagome looked at him, slightly confused.

"You made a face." She scrunched her nose wondering what he was talking about. "There! That face! Only a little more annoyed looking!" He exclaimed.

She flushed suddenly "Oh..it's nothing.." When she saw his expression she knew he wasn't gonna let this go. "I'm just thinking of ways to kill my friends. Without getting caught. I was thinking maybe a hacksaw, or a pistol. Then burrying them in the junk yark. Whatta ya think?"

Inuyasha gave a sarcastic gulp "Oh...shit" he said sarcastically before giving a sly snicker.

Kagome shot him a glare before smiling herself, she gave a small laugh leaning back into her chair. She hated laughing, because it reminded her of the last time she laughed before the divorce. She wished her mind would stop being so negative, but she couldn't stop it.

Inuyasha noticed her quick mood change and felt sorrow sweep over him. 'man' he thought 'she's really not happy.'

He looked back at the road, biting his tongue for a moment before making up his mind "ya know" he paused "there is this place...by the agency I know that...has some good food? If you want to...get some lunch?"

She looked at him "are you asking me out onto a date?"

He flinched innocently "Keh. No! Wench, I just wanted to know if you wanted to grab some lunch is all!"

Kagome glared for a moment 'did he just call me a wench?'..."Well you don't have to be such a jerk about it! I was only asking a question!"

"Me? You jumped right to a date! We know each other five hours and you already want to go on a date with me, well what can I say, I am fucking sexy."

Kagome blinked then shifted her whole body facing him "Wow that is some ego you got there!"

"Ego? Oh baby you wish this was just my ego!" He yelled speeding the car up a bit.

"Well I'm sorry if I don't agree with your 'fucking sexy' ego! And I'm not the one who asked me out on a date!" She shot at him.

"Well excuse me for trying to cheer you up by taking you out to lunch!" He shot back.

Kagome stiffened shifting her gaze away from the angered Inuyasha slumping back into her chair. Why had she acted like that? He was just being nice...

"Sorry.." she mumbled.

He let out a defeated sigh "Look just forget about it okay" He turned back to the road "So do you want to get lunch or no?"

She smiled and nodded.

Inuyasha grinned as he looked at Kagome, when he turned back to look at the road he noticed something extremely weird about himself.

Holy shit, he was blushing.

* * *

"Hello Welcome to AKA Burger Joint how may I help you?" The cashier asked her voice the least bit energetic. She obviously hates her job.

"Yeah i'll have a large fry, two double bacon stacked burgers with extra cheese, a chocolate crunch shake, and a large coke." Inuyasha said his mouth starting to water already.

The cashier glanced at Kagome who jumped right in front of Inuyasha "Large fry and a double stack burger please?" She smiled.

Inuyasha raised his eyes brows surprised at the enthusiasm and the order the girl had, she couldn't of weighed more than 120 pounds and yet she ate so much.

Just as Kagome was about to turn around she shot right back "Oh wait! And a large coke too!" The cashier sighed and punched in the numbers.

"Together or separate?" She asked.

Just as Kagome was about to say separate, Inuyasha chimed in and said together handing the woman 2 twenties, clearly more money the order was, Kagome was surprised when the cashier tried to give the change but Inuyasha refused.

He grabbed his tray of food with one hand and Kagomes with another, she watched him her curiosity growing bigger. Even if he was really strong, trying to make the food stay perfectly balanced wasn't easy, and he never lost balance with it for even a second!

Okay, so maybe it could just be a talent, and it probably wasn't uncommon, but something just didn't seem right about him.

None the less Kagome sat down with him anyway without saying a word. He scarfed his food down with in seconds burgers and all then waited for Kagome to do the same. She ate slower than he did but not too slow, she did enjoy a good burger when she could.

He eyed her as she ate trying to finish his chocolate shake quicker. 'Damn why must ice cream be so thick?'

She swallowed then met his gaze "What?"

"Keh. Nothing, I was just thinking that's all." He said.

"Okay. Don't have to have an attitude." She responded colder than she expected to sound.

He winced a bit at her words before taking a deep breathe "Your right."

She stopped and looked at him, he definitely didn't seem like the type of guy to apologize, especially after their car incident..

"So..." Kagome mumbled putting her half eaten burger down.

"Wanna play twenty questions?" He asked, a grin spreading across his face.

"Twenty questions? Why?" She asked.

"It's fun. Here i'll start. What is your favorite color?"

"Blue, what is yours?"

"Red. Whats your lucky number?"

"7, whats your favorite animal?"

"Dog, whats your weirdest memory?"

'Haha! Dog person! Maybe I should get a dog now..wait why do I care if he likes dogs?' "Uh when I fell off the stage at my 5th grade graduation.. what's your favorite hobby?"

Playing video games. Have you ever had sex?"

"Wow! Personal much! Dont ya think?" She scolded.

"Well maybe I guess, just answer the question." Inuyasha said.

"Ugh pig" she muttered "Yes I have. I was married for two years Inuyasha!"

"Oh right, I forgot." He said laughing.

"Ugh I don't even want to play anymore." She said taking another bite out of her burger. Inuyasha just shrugged.

"Okay fine. But just one more question." He pleaded. She raised an eye brow but then nodded. "Do you think you'll ever get married again?"

She winced at the question her body shifting in her seat, her mind seemed to have disappeared at the question and now her emotions were flooding. She didn't quite know the answer herself. Would she ever be able to get married again after what Koga did? Would she ever be able to even move on date again? Could she really ever trust someone? Or share a bed with someone again wondering if they'll be there the next morning?

She looked at Inuyasha who was waiting for her to answer. She took a deep breathe and shook her head "I'm..I'm not sure Inuyasha, i'm just so...out of it right now..."

He nodded crossing his arms over his chest before leaning forward onto the table. "Kagome I have a proposal for you."

She gave him a weary look before leaning on the table looking straight into his eyes.

"and that would be..?" she asked curiosity twitching at her lips.

"How about every Saturday we come here." He said the corners of his lips lifting upwards.

"W-why?" She asked.

"Because, I have very few friends, mainly girls. Who eat like you do. And I would love an excuse to keep coming back here to stuff my face. Plus your not so bad." He finished with a shrug taking a big gulp from his coke.

Kagome thought for a moment, although it was just lunch it felt like she was committing to something. She didn't want to commit to anything every again. Or at least not for a long time. But then again it was only lunch right? Kagome looked at the man sitting across from her smiling, she didn't want to say no, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to say yes either. It wasn't until she realized an emotion she was feeling. Excitement. It was then that she found herself getting excited for Saturday. And then she knew.

"Sounds like a good proposal Inuyasha." And with that she laughed for the third time that day.

And this time, she didn't feel upset afterwards.

* * *

As Inuyasha led Kagome back to his car he almost felt sad that he had to drop her back off at home. She had been chatting away about how she might get a dog now, and that she was excited because she hasn't ever had one.

Then she talked about a cat she had named Buyo. He growled, he didn't like cats. At all.

But when she talked about him she had a warmth radiating off of her that made Inuyasha smile. Sure she was irrational and stubborn at times, but deep down she could really make him smile just by talking.

And all he could think was 'Fuck, I'm screwed.'

Now get real here, he is definitely not falling for her, right? Even he didn't know. There was no way, he personally only knew her for a few hours, and if anything he was only suppose to sell her an apartment and then get out of her life.

But then he just had to drop the friend bomb. Not that he was unhappy about it. He had convinced her to get the third apartment for a reason right?

Great view, great price, nice spaces, oh and one other thing.

It was two floors below Inuyasha apartment. Hmmm, had he forgotten to tell Kagome that? He only smiled at the thought.

As they climbed into the car Inuyasha turned to Kagome who was once again staring out the window "Kagome?"

"Mhmm..?"

"Have you made a decision on the apartment yet?" He asked starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

"Well, yes and no."

He sighed. He knew she was gonna cave. Now he just had to wait and hear her out like a good real estate agent. Fuck.

"It's just...i'm not sure if i'm ready to move out yet. I mean...the third apartment was great and all but...i don't think im ready..." there was a hint of shame in her voice as her bottom lip began to tremble.

He sighed again "Kagome I.."

"No Inuyasha, please. I know what your gonna say. And frankly I don't want to hear it." She stated

Ouch. Now that hurt. He gripped the steering wheel again, now the lines of his fingers were starting to mark it. "Listen you little.." 'don't say anything stupid!' He sighed "Listen...you don't know me enough to decide you know what I am going to say. So don't act like a mind reader okay? All I was gonna say is I think you are right to take some time and I will put a hold out on that apartment for you so you can come back and accept the deal when your ready.."

Before he could finish Kagome through her arms around him hugging him close. "Thank you Inuyasha! That means so much to me!"

And then it happened again. For the second time that day Inuyasha blushed.


	4. The Drunk from the Wedding

Okay, so I went to bed and woke up with more visits that I thought i'd get so yay! But then I also still haven't gotten a review. :( Wah.

Also thank you for letting me know that Kouga's name was being auto corrected to Koga. I really don't know how I didn't catch that. I will try to keep that from happening but if it does happen again bare with me.

Anyway here is the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Four: The Drunk from the Wedding**

"Yeah it's the house on the corner right over there" Kagome frowned pointing at the blue faded two story house. It was bigger than most of the houses on the block, but the grass was overgrown and the windows were full of dust. After the divorce Kagome just couldn't find the strength to do work on the house.

And Inuyasha could see that as clear as daylight. He looked over and the sad helpless woman sitting in his car, she hadn't even bothered to hide her expression, she was ready to cry.

'No please anything but that' Inuyasha begged too himself.

When Kagome sniffled and sat up her emotions clearly being brought back under control Inuyasha felt relief wash over his body. He pulled in front of the house turning to her to ask if he wanted him to walk her in but she was already out of the door.

Stomping up the driving to the side door, before **SLAM!**

Funny, he was pretty sure he hadn't said anything to make her angry.

* * *

Kagome leaned against the door her body shaking with mixed emotions, fear, anger, and more importantly confusion.

She didn't really even know why she had stormed out of the car so angrily. Maybe it was the sight of the house?

Or maybe it was because she had remembered something that hurt more than anything.

It's not like the divorce was clear for her. In two months her and Kouga would've been out of the country for a week, work trip but also a two year anniversary trip.

Now the clothing that Kagome had bought for said trip were packed in a small tight back that was bending at it's corners. She didn't even bother to handle them with care.

Why should she? It isn't like Kouga handled her with care!

Kagome sighed as she headed towards the kitchen tossing her house keys on the counter "Sango..." she looked into the living room "Miroko...?" She trotted up the stair case to the third floor her stomach turning at the sounds of heavy breathing "If you guys are doing anything in my house I will-"

"Hey Kagome!" Sango said jumping out of the guest room her shirt hanging off of her body and her jeans slipping off her waist.

'Oh they are so dead!' Kagome thought clenching her fists. She made a fake smile "Hey Sango! Buddy! Best friend...what were you doing?" She hissed through her teeth.

Sango smiled nervously giving a small laugh "Oh haha ya know! Was playing hide and seek with Miroko! He is really good at it." She blushed touching one hand behind her head.

Just then Miroko came out of the bed room his white shirt was miss buttoned and his fly was half way unzipped. Kagome shivered.

"You guys are so disgusting.." She sighed before giving a small chuckle.

Sango and Miroko looked at each with odd expressions then turned back to Kagome. "So...your not mad?"

Kagome whipped her head up smiling devishly 'busted' she thought before running her hands together "No...of course i'm not mad.."

"Phew! That's a relief because we-"

"I'm furious!" Kagome yelled her eyes shooting flames. "How could you guys have sex? In my house..." She paused then lowered her head slightly "Did you guys at least get some packing done..?"

Sango gave her friend a warm smile before hugging her "Yeah we got your room done, the living room is almost done, you den is completely done, and did you know you had two rooms completely empty?"

Kagome gulped nodding silently "Yeah..." she muttered "One was Kouga's work out room...the other was his office.."

Sango stepped back and looked at her friend her smile fading into a guilt riddled frown "I am so sorry I didn't know.."

Kagome sniffled and waited for the tears to flood her eyes, for her face to become damp with the salty traitorous water. Her eyes widened when nothing came out, not even a single drop. She looked up at Sango who was staring at her with a puzzled expression.

'I'm...not crying?' Kagome thought taking a deep breathe 'The pain...in my chest...it...it feels so faint now...so small...'

She put a hand over her chest taking a deeper breathe 'It can't be..' she thought her mind swirling around with words and confusion.

Sango reached out and hugged her friend "I am really sorry Kagome.." she said her voice clearly stating the truth in her words.

But Kagome didn't hear her or even see her, she didn't see Miroko either, just herself standing in a hallway with no pain and no sorry.

'No regrets..' she thought 'maybe...maybe I just...needed to talk to someone about it...but I hadn't even told Inuyasha the whole story...'

Miroko and Sango were yelling now, Sango had tried to shake Kagome who kept staring off at the wall her words failing to leave her lips.

Kagome looked at Sango her heart was pumping out blood that was full of confusion, and her brain was thinking thoughts that didn't make sense. What was wrong with her? Why was she finally able to move on after her husbands betrayal?

She could only think of one thing, one person to be exact.

Inuyasha..

* * *

"So tell me about it?" Sango said leaning against Miroko her legs propped up on one of the card board boxes. Kagome had asked them why they didn't put the couch on the corner like she asked, but they were at a lost for words.

'Pfft..they had well over 5 hours pack up the house, and they got less done then I could've imagined. AND THEY HAD SEX IN MY HOUSE!'

Ex house...

"Tell you about what?" Kagome asked taking a sip from her soda can. It was flat, Miroko seemed to laugh at this, that bastard he just loved to shake up all of Kagomes sodas, He knew how much she hated a flat soda! She'd get him back for this. Hopefully.

"The appointment? Did you find any apartments your interested in?" She said.

"Oh yeah, one. It is really nice, has a lot of space, is near a park, and is definitely comfy." Kagome smiled thinking of that apartment. She really didn't expect to find anything, but the way Inuyasha spoke about it made her mind click instantly. Of course it would need a paint job, white wasn't her color.

"Good I'm glad." She nodded.

Miroko smiled waving his glass to the side "Me too. Wouldn't of wanted to keep you up all night if you moved in with us." He laughed, and then groaned when Sango elbowed him. Kagome choked on her water, gagging a bit. She shot Miroko and psychotic glare before looking at Sango again.

"I still don't know why you married him." She seethed.

"Of course you do! Your the one who set us up if I recall." Sango exclaimed jumping on her friend "Of course you couldv'e set me up with someone a little bit hotter and a little less lecherous."

"HEY! I resent that." Miroko yelled.

"Oh shush it." Sango said sticking her tongue out at the lecher.

"Oh don't make me put that tongue to good use."

Kagome once again choked on her water, sitting back in the seat she groaned. "I am never inviting you two over to help me again.."

Sango laughed giving her friend a small hug "Well if you don't then how are you going to move into your new apartment?"

Kagome raised her eyebrow looking at the ecstatic girl "How do you know I am going to take the apartment?"

Sango rolled her eyes before going back over to Miroko "Because.." she paused getting comfy next to Miroko "moving out is the best thing to do. If you stay here you will only be miserable."

"Wow way to be heavy" Kagome muttered.

Sango sighed "Kagome we have been friends since we could talk, our mothers were friends, and we have been practically sisters since forever. I am only looking out for you. I tried to sugar coat this so many times and it only made me realize that unless you were hit with a hard truth you weren't going to go through with this."

Kagome looked at her friend her face flushing instantly.

"I'm sorry kaggy but I won't get any easier unless you push yourself. You've been doing good so far but trudging to work every day and eating again is only the start of what you have to do."

Kagome sighed heavily taking a big gulp of her drink, she knew Sango was right, she just wish she wasn't.

"Anyway, lets change the subject to something happy please?" Miroko begged.

"Yeah, how is Ayame?" Sango chirped feeling her mood turn happy again at the thought of their friend.

"She wasn't there, apparently she was on some kind of personal trip, so I had to see another agent." Kagome said.

"Oh really? Who?"

"This guy named Inuyasha" Kagome shrugged "At first he made me nervous but he wasn't all to bad. He has a bit of an ego but he really is nice." She smiled the heat finding its way into her cheeks.

Miroko laughed giving Sango a slight nudge "I don't believe it."

Kagome frowned looking at the two as they exchanged glances. "What?"

"You got stuck with my best friend as your real estate agent? Wow this is just amazing. And he wasn't bad?" Miroko was practically falling off the couch laughing. Kagome twitched slight 'what did he mean by that?'

"He was very nice when I met him" Sango retorted glaring at Miroko.

"Yeah but come on. For someone like Kagome I would expect he would be flirting with her non-stop" He smirked.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

Miroko paused his laughter looking at the girl, her face was full of intent, she wasn't gonna let him get away with avoiding this question and he knew it.

"Well it's just, Inuyasha and I have known each other since we were really young. But the guy isn't the brightest bulb. He likes to bring home girls like a pack of gum, chew them up, then blow them into a bubble till they pop. Don't get me wrong he is a really nice guy, but he hasn't held a relationship for more than a month. Mainly because of his temper. He is also possessive. But some girls like that. Anyway, I am surprised he didn't try and get you into bed with him." Miroko clasped his hand over his mouth staring at Kagome.

Kagome's head was tilted downwards now as she stared at her feet "Oh...well."

"Kagome he is a great guy believe me. He just never found that girl that was it for him ya know? I think he will turn around when he does though. I seriously can't believe you don't remember him though." Miroko said shaking his head.

"Remember him from where?" Kagome asked.

"Our wedding" Sango chimed in "He's the one who got drunk and then asked the DJ if he could sing Karaoke then took the microphone and sang 'Never gonna give you up'.."

Kagome thought for her moment, her eyes widen when she realized she did remember that moment.

Not only that but he was wearing a stupid hat that day too!

"Miroko! What is with that hat he is always wearing?" She asked her body lurching at the edge of her seat.

Miroko's face went pale for a split second before he cleared his throat "Um..that's something Inuyasha should tell you, not me.."

From the tone of his voice Kagome knew he wasn't gonna tell her, even if she tortured him by hanging him from his thumbs.

Damn, and she was already to hear his screams too.

* * *

"Okay Kagome that is the last of the kitchen stuff, boxes are all labeled. So can we go home now?" Miroko whined leaning against the door way.

"No way! Not until you guys pay your debt for doing the nasty on my guest bed!" She yelled turning towards him. His mouth seemed to quiver a bit before turning into a huge grin.

"Oh come on Kaggy!" He said mimicking Sango's voice.

Kagome opened her mouth to scream at him, when a knock on the door stopped her for a second. 'I haven't ordered the take out yet...and I'm not expecting anyone'

Miroko's smile widened as Kagome passed him to open the side door of the house. When she did open it, it took everything in her body not to gawk.

Because standing in front of her, was the man who made her day. Inuyasha.

Only this time she actually noticed him more than a blob, she noticed the muscles that were clearing suffocated by his buttoned now shirt, and his black slacks that made him look that much hotter.

Overall Kagome was shocked she wasn't drooling.

"Uh hi.." He said looking at Kagome. He was sure she was going to pass out bu the way her face suddenly went pale.

"What..are you doing here?" She muttered.

"Miroko texted me saying you were holding him hostage and that he needed help...I told him every man for himself, then he told me you guys were gonna get Ramen for dinner. Who could say no to that?" He smirked, and now Kagome saw how enchanting it really was.

"Oh um...okay well come on in.." she said backing away from the door. She turned to Miroko her eyes blazing with embarrassment as Inuyasha shut the door.

"So when are we ordering the Ramen?" He asked turning towards her.

Her lips had suddenly went numb, why she didn't know. All she could do was give a small shrug of her shoulders. He smiled and nodded "Well as long as I am here I might as well give a hand.." He said walking over to Miroko.

Kagome stared for a moment before finally letting herself breathe again.

She wasn't surprised she already started plotting 5 new ways to kill Miroko.

* * *

When Kagome came into the kitchen ten minutes later she swore Miroko only had 5 minutes to live.

**CRASH!**

Make that 30 seconds...

She clenched her fists staring at the two boys who were fighting on the floor, Inuyasha clearing had more strength than Miroko, but Miroko was cunning. It took one blow to the chest though to send Miroko running for the hills. When he ran past Kagome he swore half of his body went limp from the anger pouring out of her. The best part of it all was he left Inuyasha on the floor to take all the blame.

Kagome walked over to the broken plate picking up the pieces, her gaze never leaving Inuyasha.

"Sorry about that.." He whispered shame overcoming his features.

She didn't say anything, she just picked up all the pieces and tossed them into the garbage before turning away.

"Awe come on Kaggy, don't give me the silent treatment." He mumbled.

She froze turning her head to look at him over her shoulder "What did you call me?"

He gulped before speaking again "Uh..Kaggy?"

She turned to look at him her face bright red, he couldn't tell if it was from anger or if she was upset, all he knew for sure was she was gonna kill him. And from the way Miroko had talked about her earlier he knew she would make it look like an accident.

"Don't ever call me that again!" She yelled her fists clenched.

"Whoa whoa calm down okay?" he said in a soothing voice. He was standing now trying to get closer to her but the way she kept herself made his mind tell him to not do that.

"No you don't get to call me that! Even Miroko doesn't! Only Sango can, got it?!" She yelled.

His expression became stern as he watched the girl "Okay fine but you don't have to get so angry it was a mistake ya know?"

"Oh I didn't huh?!" She yelled again.

"No, you didn't" he said his voice as serious as before. Kagome paused for a moment, the clouds in her mind vanishing as she stared at the man in front of her. 'Why had she gotten so angry that he called her kaggy?' she thought.

_'because Kouga use to call you that..'_ another voice stated. Her body perched up at the other voice.

'but Sango calls me that all the time...why wouldn't I get angry with her..?'

_'because Sango is a girl Your best friend. You barely know Inuyasha..'_ the voice said practically fading into a whisper.

Kagome's eyes seemed to shift back and forth between Inuyasha in the floor. The man was now shifting uneasily in his place.

She let out a heavy sigh before landing her gaze back on him "Your right..I'm sorry.." She whispered.

His eyes soften as he flashed her a weak smile. "It's okay."

She had expected him to return the apology, after all he should have checked to make sure it was alright to call her _Kaggy.._Although she felt a bit annoyed she couldn't help but smile back.

The way his hat twitched when ever he smiled made her think he was more than adorable.

Wait, his hat was twitching again!

Maybe she wasn't so crazy after all...


	5. Thinking for a Life Time

Okay, had a spike in views last night! Made me very excited and got some review. :D Thanks for the input.

**Thestarrider: I did realize I was rushing a bit and I will take that into more consideration. I've just always been a right to the point kind of girl so it is hard to drag things out. **

**Vampireinu95: I know Kagome is a little rough right now but see I tried to reverse the roles. Usually inuyasha is the rough one so I decided to make kagomes personality actually Inuyashas. If I write more stories you'll probably notice it's a back and forth kind of thing, I like to touch base on both of their inner personalities.**

Anyway heres the next chapter! Enjoy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Five: Thinking for a Life time**

Kagome watched with a horrid look on her face as Inuyasha scoffed down two bowls of Ramen at once. If she wasn't hungry earlier she definitely isn't now.

Sango and Miroku were fighting over some movie while shoving the food in their mouths as well, but Kagome only sighed and pretended to eat the food for her friends sake.

'If I pretend to go to the bathroom I could probably slip into the kitchen and dump the food' she sighed. It's not like she didn't like ramen she just didn't want to eat. Earlier when she ate out with Inuyasha she felt very weird, she hadn't had an appetite all week and then suddenly she couldn't eat enough.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, the noodles hanging out of his mouth "Yo gnna eat tha?" He asked.

She had been lost in thought when he asked that, her mind was flooded with questions about the house and the apartment. It felt like Kagome was making a choice on where to stay for the rest of her life rather than a few years.

She smiled and nodded once Sango shot her a glare taking a few noodles and slurping them up. She loved the taste but the way her stomach turned told her she really didn't want to eat. Sango shrugged and went back to talking to Miroku but Inuyasha knew better.

He watched the girls face for a few moments, the way her smile had faded so quickly and how her eyes held pain told him she wasn't happy at all.

Kagome knew the same, she could tell she wasn't happy. She figured it was the divorce, but somehow that didn't feel like it was the full truth. She felt like there was another reason, maybe selling the house was the issue.

She didn't want to, but she also did want to. Maybe she should take some time like Inuyasha said.

When she looked up from her bowl of ramen she saw that he had been watching her, his eyes searching for hers. When their gazes met his cheeks turned a small hint of red and he went back to devouring his food.

She figured it was probably from what happened earlier when they were in the kitchen. She did admit she had gone a little over board tackling him, but he was constantly avoiding the subject of his hat. When she had tried to pull it off he only got angrier. Figures.

"_Ugh! Are you crazy wench?" Inuyasha growled pushing her hands away._

"_What are you hiding under there huh?! A bag of weed or something?" She yelled back making a grab for the hat again. _

"_Maybe! I have other clients to deal with other than crazy chicks needing apartments." He snapped trying to shove the girl off, but the way she used her legs to keep his spread made it hard to jerk her off. _

"_REINFORCEMENTS NEEDED! GODZILLAS GONE INSANE!" Inuyasha shouted. _

_Kagome gasped sending him a spiteful look. "Jerk!" She hissed making one more grab for the hat. _

_He sighed before grabbing her shoulders and shoving her off in an instant. Kagome yelped as her back hit the ground, not from pain but from shock. _

_Now Inuyasha was by her side his eyes wide and full of regret "Kagome shit! Are you okay?" _

_Kagome's head was spinning, when her gaze finally landed on Inuyasha she smiled and nodded her head. She wasn't in pain but she was definitely confused. _

_She had a million and one questions to ask him now, like about his strength. He was strong that was no doubt, his muscles made that pretty clear. But the way he shoved her off, it looked like he was pushing a bag of cotton. He didn't even have to move his arms much, he just sorta flicked her off like a fly. _

_He was talking to her now, fast, repeating questions and constantly touching her shoulder and back. Kagome hadn't even noticed until his hand touched her elbow. She winched and pulled away as the sharp pain echoed in her arm. _

_His head lowered his eyes not even bothering to meet her gaze. "Sorry" he muttered. _

_She shook her head "Don't be." she said giving him a weak smile. _

_Miroku and Sango ran into the kitchen, Sangos shirt was once again loose on her body and Miroku's pants were twisted to the right. _

_It was safe to say Kagome wasn't gonna let them leave the house alive. _

"_Well well well, you two look cozy." Miroku said giving a small chuckle. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow staring at the couple. _

"_Well what about you too?" He said. Sango covered her eyes releasing a sigh before hitting Miroku. _

"_Blame him" she yelled. _

"_Me?! Really? Your just as much a culprit as I am!" He yelled back at her._

"_Oh really?! Because by the way you dragged me into the guest room i'd say-"_

"_Dragged?! Really? I dragged you in? With the way your hands were shoved in my pants I'd say I was more or less defending my pride!" He exclaimed throwing his hands up. _

"_Really now? Defending your pride?" She yelled. _

"_Yes! In fact.." He turned to Kagome "The guest bed squeaks way to much! I shouldn't have to defend my pride under these conditions!"_

_Kagomes shoved her fingers into her ears making a contorted face. "Holy shit!"_

_Sango's face had turned ghost white, Inuyasha was currently gagging over the sink, and Miroku was praying for his life. _

_Mainly because of the glare Sango was giving him. _

"Kagome are you even listening to me?" Sango said tapping the zoned out girls shoulder.

"Wait? Wha..?" Kagome said looking at Sango.

She shook her head, putting her hands on her hips she turned to Miroku and cocked her head to the side before turning back to Kagome. "I said Inuyasha is leaving so me and Miroku are gonna go too. Okay?"

Kagome's head shot up looking around for the white haired man, he was leaning against the wall his hands dug deep into his pockets. She raised her eyebrow at him but he just shrugged.

"I got work tomorrow, I hadn't even intended to stay as late as I did." He said.

"Another day as a real estate agent." Miroku snorted raising the beer glass to his mouth "Sounds fun."

"Funner than being an accountant." Inuyasha replied. Miroku shot him a glare before shrugging.

"If it gets the bills paid." He said with a solid smile.

"Oh please, we all know Sango's pay check is bigger than yours. If you guys have a kid we know for sure who would have to be the stay at home mom." Inuyasha said before looking at Sango who only nodded in agreement.

"That so isn't true." Miroku said looking at Sango.

"Of course baby." She said before walking over and giving him a peck on the cheek."See ya tomorrow Kaggy" She said before shoving her nagging husband out the door.

There was a moment of silence as Kagome stood up to put the bowls away, Inuyasha was shrugging his jacket onto his shoulders watching her "I think he'll make a good house wife one day" He said.

She smiled and nodded "He certainly is needy and clingy like a house wife." (NO OFFENSE INTENDED)

Inuyasha smiled at the girl before walking over to help her, she shook her head trying to take the bowl from him but he pulled away "Let me help. It gives me an excuse to stay longer."

Kagome looked up at him her eyes widening a bit, his face turned red as he stammered to get the next sentence out of his mouth.

"I m-mean ya know? There,..probably fighting in the driveway right now.." He said his eyes avoiding hers.

She nodded hearing the deception in his voice. "Your right" She said dropping the topic. She pushed past him into the kitchen, he watched her for a few seconds before sighing.

Even if it was a little white lie, lying to her felt harder than lying to his mother.

* * *

"Ugh, that was rough." Kagome said throwing herself onto her bed. Most of the room was packed up except for the dresser, whose drawers were poorly taped closed. "They're so fired."

She rolled over onto her back staring up at the ceiling. 'White' She thought 'why must ceilings always be white?'

She rolled her eyes and sighed, putting her hands under her head.

"I don't know anything about dogs, or about living on my own!" She shouted throwing her arms out. True she had been on her own since the divorce but she wasn't really living. When the week day came she shoved herself into what ever clothing she could find and trudged on to work.

It isn't like she didn't want to go to work, it was actually the opposite. She loved seeing all her bright students work on their art projects. She was just a regular art professor at Cunninghams Univerity for Gifted Artists.

She did have to admit some of the students gave her a hard time. Like Shippo what-ever-his-last-name-was. She tried over and over to remember it, but he was always changing it when ever his mother got a new boyfriend. She never bothered to look it up, figured playing guess-my-name was funner.

He was a bright student, when he wasn't trying to flirt with Kagome.

Most of her students were very well behaved, they had seen Kagome's painting of a flower made out of peacock feathers. It wasn't the most creative painting but the way her brush strokes were and the colors she used made anyone gawk at it.

At least Inuyasha did. She moment Kagome left his office he looked the girl up on his laptop, photos, paintings, and even poetry came up instantly but nothing intrigue him more than the flower.

Of course he probably wouldn't tell her that.

Kagome turned onto her side propping her head up with her hand, her tv was unplugged and the remote was missing. "Bastards" she seethed before turning back onto her back.

She would have to go to work in two days which meant she was stuck with Sango and her sex-addicted husband tomorrow.

'Maybe Inuyasha would drop by' she raised her eye brows at the thought 'why do I care?'

She sighed leaning over to turn out the light.

She already knew tomorrow would be a long day.

* * *

When the phone rang at 9:30 in the morning Kagome knew who ever was calling was either on heavy medication for thinking it was a good idea to call her before 12:00 or had a death wish.

None the less she crawled out of bed and onto the floor reaching up for the phone on the fourth ring. She shook the phone in her hand for a second before finally speaking "Hello.."

"HEY SIS!" Souta yelled into the phone. Kagome cringed pulling the phone far away from her ear.

"Hi Souta, what's up?" She asked her voice groggy.

"Mmm nothing. Mom just wants to know your doing, grandpa also wants to know where Kouga moved too." He said a smiled wide across his face.

"Why does grandpa want to know that?" Kagome said picking herself up off of the floor.

"I don't know, but I saw him sharpening knives in the shed yesturday.." Souta trailed off.

"Souta, there's a lot of things wrong with that sentence..."

"Like what?" He interjected.

"Like the fact that grandpa is near the knives." she said

"Oh come on sis, he isn't actually gonna do anything!" He exclaimed, once again Kagome found herself keeping the phone away from her ear.

"That's what you guys said after Hojo broke up with me for Yumi. But before I knew it he was following Hojo around threating to hose his body down with bleach! And he even had a bottle of bleach with him!" Kagome sternly stated.

"Yeah but he didn't do it!" He defended.

"Because I came after him screaming that I would throw him in a nursing home if he did!" She retorted.

"Oh right" Souta said "Anyway mom wants to know if you'd like to come over for dinner this week? Maybe thursday?"

She sighed, no matter how much she loved her mother she couldn't stand the look in her eyes when ever she saw her. Pity.

"Uh, i'll think about it Souta."

She could hear him sigh into the phone "Okay, we miss you Kagome." He said his voice hinting at a feeling of being upset.

"Yeah I miss you guys too." She sighed "Listen Souta I have some packing to do and-"

"You found an apartment!" He shouted. 'note to self, never answer the phone in the morning again.'

"Yeah but-"

"Mom! Kagome found an apartment!" She heard him yell. She heard her mom yell something back that she couldn't make out. Now she had done it.

She could hear her mother yelling for Souta to give her the phone "Hey Souta I'm really sorry but I have to go! Love you guys bye!" She hung the phone up quickly looking around the room. Okay she could've handled that situation a little better, but she didn't feel like hearing her mother tell her how sorry she was.

She stood up looking around the room, Souta's yelling had jerked her body right awake and she wondered if she should even attempt to go to sleep again.

When she fell on the bed completely passed out she knew it was worth it.

* * *

The next time Kagome woke up was at the sound of her door slamming and stomping. Crap, she forgot Sango was coming over. When she looked at her phone sitting on her nightstand flashing the '4 missed calls' sign she knew she was dead.

"KAAAGOMEEEE!" Sango shouted dragging an upset Miroku behind her.

Kagome quickly jumped out of her bed, Sango was stomping up the stairs which gave her exactly 10 seconds. So what did Kagome do?

She hid in the closet.

Looking around the dark cramped closet Kagome wondered why she hardly used it, it had enough room for her to hang some dresses. Of course that would make sense if she had some.

Dresses just didn't cut it like jeans and shirt.

Now she could hear Sango at the bedroom door huffing at the empty room, Miroku was complaining about Sango's grip. Kagome chuckled at his nagging 'such a house wife' she thought.

Then came the swinging open of the closet door and that bright light Kagome couldn't stand. She hissed at Sango covering her eyes who only smirked.

"Serves you right for trying to hide from your loving and compassionate best friend!" Sango yelled. Miroku let out a huff from behind her rubbing his hand.

"Yeah, right." He muttered under his breathe. Sango turned to look at him her eyes blazing with anger.

"Ooooohhhh your in troouuble" Kagome said laughing to herself.

Sango gave her a look and Kagomes mouth clamped shut.

"Now why didn't you answer my phone calls huh?" Kagome rolled her eyes at Sango.

"Lighten up It was an accident. I left my phone on silent. Besides I think it was a little crazy for you to call 4 times!"

Miroku chuckled in the back ground, Sango rolled her eyes and flicked her hand at him.

"I'm sorry but when Souta called saying you hung up abruptly I thought i'd call. Why is it that your phone wasn't on silent when he called huh?" Sango asked.

"Because one Souta called the house phone and two even if he did call my cell and answer I would've put the phone on silent immediately."

Sango nodded "Now Miroku about your comment from earlier..." turning back to Miroku who, surprise surprise, was no longer in the room.

"Oh that lecher! When I find him i'm gonna-"

"Hey whoa! Leave the poor guy alone." A masculine voice called from the doorway. Kagome poked her head out of the closet slightly looking at the man leaning into the door frame.

"Inuyasha..?" Kagome said at a lost for words.

He smiled and looked at her "Figured you'd need saving from Sango and Miroku today."

Kagome blinked looking at the man with wide eyes "I thought you had work..." she muttered.

He laughed a bit looking at her then taking a deep breathe "I lied."

Sango looked back and forth between Kagome and Inuyasha before escorting herself out of the room. Inuyasha smiled at Kagome and walked over to her "I thought you were in the closet" He laughed.

She smiled slightly looking up at the silver haired man, he was dressed more casually this time, wearing a black t-shirt that showed his muscles off perfectly, with tight blue jeans, and black sneakers. When Kagome saw Inuyasha's face flushed she gasped.

She shoved him out of her room quickly before slamming the door. How could Sango let Inuyasha come in the room with her dressed in only a tang top and panties?!

None the less, someone was gonna pay for it.

And Kagome knew just who it was.


	6. Pranks that Reveal Secrets

Hey so got a big thing of views and visitors! Oh it makes me so happy :) have some followers too. Giggle. Please leave reviews I love to read your opinions.

Anyway here is another chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Six: Pranks that Reveal Secrets**

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out from her bed room "Could you please come in here?"

Inuyasha walked to the bottom of the stairs with a curious mind, but like they said curiosity killed the cat. And Inuyasha knew without a doubt that after seeing Kagome in her underwear she probably wanted to kill him. Or straddle him.

He was really hoping for the second one, but from the way Sango described Kagome lately he knew the chances of him hitting that would be 1 to infinity.

Maybe he should invest in one of those russian mail order brides. He did get a lot of emails about that. That and penis enlargement. He still never understood why he got those.

Probably because he didn't know Miroku signed him up for one of those websites that sells the enhancements. Well played Miroku, well played.

When Kagome called his again he rushed up the stairs and into the bedroom, Miroku and Sango had gone into the basement to 'pack' so he figured he had a solid hour before they came out.

When he walked into the room his eyes nearly popped out of his head as Kagome laid on the mattress the same tang top, same underpants and the lights slightly dimmed. She was propped up on her side running her hand down her thigh. He couldn't see her too well in the dark closet, but now, with the perfect lighting she closely resembled a goddess.

When she motioned for him to come over with her finger he knew he was in heaven. He had only dreamed of things like this happening to him. But when Inuyasha walked through that door he hadn't expected to have all his pride wash away.

Literally it washed away when he opened the door more and a bucket of lukewarm water came crashing onto his head. The bucket narrowly missed his head but the water soaked him to the point of no return.

Now he was pissed.

He looked at the laughing girl the water turning into steam against his skin. He clenched his fists tightly as he walked towards her, her smile was enchanting, enough to make him forget his anger. When she turned to him he opened his mouth but found he was at a loss for words.

Not only was her smile breaking him down but the way her eyes glistened were too.

Fuck, and he had the perfect thing to say to her.

She smile and looked at him "Okay I will admit I may have gone a little overboard-"

"Alittle?!" He shouted, now he was angry again "You soaked me in water not to mention that bucket could have hit me and I could have gotten a concussion!" He yelled.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but soon shut it, her eyes widening as she leaned back to get a better look at the man. Inuyasha hadn't even realized that his hat had fallen off during the prank, his white ears flicking on top of his head.

"Inuyasha..?" She asked.

He growled clenching his fists "What wench?!"

She jumped off the bed standing next to him "You have ears.." Inuyasha's face became flushed, his body turning to stone once she continued "On top of your head!" She exclaimed reaching for one. Before Inuyasha could stop her she was petting one of them. His body became weak at the feel of her fingers stroking her ears, and when she began to pet both he thought he was going to melt into a puddle.

Where had this girl been his whole life?

He turned to look at the fascinated girl "Your not creeped out?"

"Why would I be creeped out? There so adorable!" She yelled reaching for his ears again.

"Because I'm a Hanyou thats why!" He yelled staring at the girl. She just raised and eye brow at him and shrugged.

"So..?" She asked looking at him.

He stared at her, his entire mine shot to hell and back. Bewildered at how she wasn't running for the hills or judging him. "Because...because..i could eat you! Or kill you! Or worse..." When she just watched him as if he was crazy he flailed his arms at her, when he didn't flinch he wanted to grab her and shake her but instead he did what he thought would get a reaction out of her. "Roar?" He said in a cute little tone.

Her face seemed to melt at this, making a cute face looking at him like he was a little puppy. "AWE! Your so cute!" His ears started to twitch as his face turned bright red. "Awe!" She screamed while giggling.

The fact that Inuyasha was still soaked and dripping on the floor seemed to be no problem for them. Inuyasha looked at the girl in front of him, his eyes keeping her gaze strong. "Kagoome.." He said his voice softer than usual.

She looked up at him as he came closer, leaning towards her just as he had his lips near hers she back up throwing her hand up "Whoa whoa whoa! What are you doing?" She said looking at him.

He reeled himself back realizing what he had just done and crossed his arms over his chest "Keh, nothing wench."

She shook her head before poking him "don't call me wench! Seriously what is with that?"

His arms dropped to his sides looking at her, he didn't have an answer for that. No one had ever asked why he called anyone that. Usually girls were just annoying and it got them to shut up. But he wasn't annoyed by Kagome, sometimes she was a bit hasty and said things she shouldn't but she hardly annoyed him.

His ears flattened against his head as he saw her expression turn bitter "I don't know, usually I just say it to girls who annoy me bu-"

"Oh! So I annoy you huh?!" She said throwing her arms out towards him.

"No that's not what I said what I meant was-"

"Really?! Because it sure sounded like that's what you said!" she huffed.

"Jeez will you shut up and listened!?" He shouted, she blinked a few times before crossing her arms over her chest and nodded "as I was saying, I usually call girls who annoy me that, but you don't annoy me. I guess I just called you it out of habit." He said with a shake of the head.

Kagome looked at him with saddened eyes, she felt like a jerk for yelling at him. "Oh, i'm sorry.."

He held up his hand to silence her before patting her shoulder "It's okay." He smiled at her.

She shrugged her shoulders turning to leave but then remembering something "hey you tried to kiss me earlier?"

Oh crap, she remembered. "Uh no.." he lied.

"Uh yes! You were inches from my lips and you say you weren't trying to kiss me?" She said looking back at him.

He just shrugged "You had something on your eye lash I was just getting a better look at it."

Kagome turned and opened her mouth but before she could say anything the hanyou was out of the door and down the steps.

"Dammit Inuyasha!" she seethed "We are not done yet!"

* * *

"Hey do you hear that?" Miroku asked looking at Sango who was to busy buttoning her blouse.

"Hear what?" She asked.

"That!" He said listening harder. Sango sighed and listened too hearing the sounds of a male and woman fighting. And then..

**BANG!**

"Dammit Inuyasha!"

"It wasn't my fault!"

Your the one who slipped!"

"Your the one who spilled your drink!"

"I wouldn't of spilled it if I didn't have to chase you!"

"You wouldn't have to chase me if you just dropped the topic and moved on!"

"I am not dropping it until you tell me why you tried to kiss me!"

"Wench shut up!"

"Jerk I said don't call me that!"

**SLAP! **

"Ow Kagome! Why did you do that?!"

"Why did you try and kiss me?!"

Sango sighed tugging her jeans onto her legs "Ya know I don't think either of them are gonna resolve this soon."

Miroku smirked "Good gives us some more time" he said his hand lowering down Sango's back.

**SLAP!**

**SLAP!**

**SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!**

Sango sighed shaking her head "I would think after the first time I hit you, you would've given up."

Miroku rubbed his red swollen cheek "Really? After being married for almost two years and you still blame me for my lecherous hand."

"No I blame the lecher the hand is attached to" she scolded.

"Admit it Sango, you love my hand. And it's evil ways." He chuckled looking at her.

"Yeah I do, mainly because it gives me plenty of reasons to hit you." She said with a solid grin.

He sighed before standing up, pulling his zipper up and buttoning his jeans "Ya know not only half an hour ago you were begging to be spanked with said hand."

Sango gasped before turning away her face riddled with shame. "We do not talk about that!"

"Oh come on Sango I found it very appealing" He laughed. She stood up and shot him the very glare that made his future children want to stay in heaven, because they knew that stare would one day land on them. Only if Miroku didn't keep angering her.

She stomped up the basements steps leaving Miroku to fend for himself when she shut out the light. A difficult task for man to walk in the dark with boxes all around the floor. She snickered when she heard him fall flat on his face and groaned. "Serves him right.."

Standing on the top step admiring her hard work was interrupted soon enough when a certain hanyou and angered woman came stammering down the hall screaming at each other.

Sango rolled her eyes 'when will people grow up?'

She stepped out into the hallway following the two fighting banshees, watching them with in amusement when Kagome jumped on Inuyasha back and played with his ears. Sango watched as the poor boy fell onto his stomach his body flinching with each pet. He seemed to be enjoying it, but it was a whole different story.

When he finally managed to get the girl off of him he looked at her and yelled something about her not freaking out over him being a hanyou.

"So what? Your not that different than a human! So you have some extra abilities and cat ears you still have the heart and mind of a human!" She yelled.

Inuyasha gawked staring at the girl. 'Oh shit..' Sango thought 'she didn't just say..'

"Cat ears! These are dog ears you crazy wench!" He yelled.

"Cat, dog, bunny what is the big deal! Besides they looked like they were cat ears to me!" She yelled back at him. Miroku finally made his way out into the hallway next to Sango, his head throbbing from the amount of times it hit the floor. He watched the two people in the living room fight with amusement as well.

"Seriously?! I am a dog-demon! Well half but still!"

"How am I suppose to know! What guys can't be part cat demon?!" She exclaimed.

"No as a matter of fact they can't!" He scoffed, angered by her stubborn personality.

When the fighting didn't seem like it would ever end Miroku jumped in between the two "Alright enough let's settle down we have a lot of packing to do. Just apologize for what ever you did to each other and move on."

Kagome shot a look at Miroku who only returned the stare "Fine.." she huffed walking over to Inuyasha "I'm sorry Inuyasha." she said with sincerity.

He crossed his arms over his chest looking away "Keh, what ever."

Sango shook her head at the boy 'now your gonna get it..'

Kagome's mouth for a tight smile and she took a tight breathe through her teeth "Inu-yasha...this is..when you appologize back.." She seethed.

He looked at her "And what do I have to apologize for?" he asked.

She gawked "For calling me a wench that's what!"

"Keh, your still caught up on that?! Fine I'm so sooorrry I called you a wench, There happy?"

"Oh!" She said stomping her foot into the ground "You are such a jerk!" She exclaimed before turning on her heal and stomping away towards the kitchen.

"Seriously?! What did I do now?!" He yelled.

Sango merely shook her head before turning to go after her friend.

Miroku looked at his friend giving him a shrug before mouthing 'woman' and then walking towards away.

'Yeah woman is right.' Inuyasha thought.

* * *

"My god Sango the man is so inconsiderate!" Kagome yelled roughly wrapping a plate in newspaper before jamming it into the cardboard box.

"Well in light of what you told me, getting a bucket of water dumped on you is a bit harsh. And you didn't even offer him a change of clothes." Sango explained.

"Okay so it's my fault I don't have clothes for him to change into?" Kagome snapped.

"Kagome, i'm not targeting you. So calm down, i'm just trying to show you that maybe Inuyasha's actions justified what he said or did." Sango pleaded grabbing a dish from the cabinet.

"No body should call anyone a wench! It's rude and degrading!" Kagome yelled slamming another wrapped dish into the box.

"Oh speaking of rude and degrading, when do you wan't me and Miroku to take apart the guest bed?" Sango asked.

"Sango seriously don't change the subject." Kagome said looking at her friend.

Sango sighed and turned to look at Kagome handing her a stack of three plates "Look Kagome you just met the guy yesturday. The fact that he surprised you by coming over today shows something and maybe you should cut him some slack. For gods sake you dumped a bucket of water on him!" Sango cried out.

"He was the one who acted like a peeping tom!" Kagome said pointing towards the living room where Inuyasha sat.

"First I doubt he knew you didn't have pants on, second it isn't a peeping tom unless theres a telescope involved. Believe me Miroku drilled me about this for two hours once" Sango said the annoyance clear in her voice.

Kagome looked down at the dishes in her hands before speaking "I guess I did over react huh?" She said her tone softer now.

"A bit kaggy" Sango said walking over to Kagome "But it is expected because you are crushing on the guy."

Kagome threw the plates into the box not caring about them being wrapped or not "I am not!"

Sango rolled her eyes dropping her hands on her hips "Oh please! When ever he's around your all he stares at and when ever he talks to you, you blush. Face it kaggy your attracted to him."

"Okay maybe I find him attractive but I don't have a crush on him" Kagome said coldly.

"Oh come on kaggy don't do this to yourself. Let yourself live a little. It would be nice to let yourself get out there." Sango said with a soft smile.

Kagome rolled her eyes grabbing a coffee mug and wrapping it up "Thanks, but Sango i've only been divorced for two months, I think I need a lot longer before I am ready to move on." Kagome said tossing the cup into the box.

Sango nodded understanding where her friend was coming from "Okay, but don't mourn for too long. You don't want to miss out on something great."

Kagome nodded seeing her friend was only worrying about her she decided to change the subject instead of continueing a lost cause "Anyway I was thinking about burning the guest bed couch now."

Sango looked at her with an odd expression "Why? I like it."

"That is exactly why i'm burning it. You and Miroku have shown me you like it way to much." Kagome said laughing when Sango's face turned into a tomatoe.

Oh she was gonna hold this over her for the rest of her life.

* * *

"Miroku I am serious the girl drives me nuts!" Inuyasha said staring at the man beside him.

"Nuts how?" Miroku said leaning back into the couch.

"Bad nuts. She is so stubborn and has plenty of baggage." Inuyasha muttered.

"Well Inuyasha she did just go through a divorce," Miroku said "something like that isn't easy to get over in one night let alone two months."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean she has to take it out on me." He said resting his chin in his hands.

Miroku shook his head "Well you have to admit that you have been going at her, maybe not a lot, but your definitely hitting some buttons my friend."

"I am? How about her! She's practically pressed all my buttons!" He yelled.

"You and I both know that is not true. For as long as i've known you I have been able to see plenty of times when all your buttons were pushed and believe me it isn't pretty." Miroku said.

"Okay so maybe she's pushed a few, but she is still pushing them! And when she found out I was a hanyou she didn't even freak out?!" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Oh so that's what this is really about." Miroku guessed.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"You don't like that she didn't freak out. Big bad Inuyasha is a hanyou and little Kagome isn't scared. Ya know if I knew any better i'd say you liked her." Miroku smiled.

"Where the hell did you get that from?" Inuyasha spat eyeing the man with prestige suspicion.

"Oh well, remember a couple of months ago when you met that girl name Aerie at the bar and she didn't freak out over you being a hanyou?" Miroku said.

"Yeah why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Remember how you thought you were in love with her after that till you found out she was a total bitch?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha nodded and Miroku made a slick motion with his hand "That's what happened here. Only you got to know Kagome a little before she found out. My guess is you were starting to like the girl and then her not freaking out over you being a hanyou was the icing on the cake."

"That is ridiculous! I don't like her like that!" Inuyasha stated.

Miroku sighed and shook his head "Fine what ever you say.."

Inuyasha leaned back and crossed his arms letting out a loud huff 'No way do I like that Kagome girl.' Inuyasha thought.

But then again, if he didn't like her why did the thought of her suddenly make his heart beat faster?

'Oh no' he thought 'Kami please don't let Miroku be right. He is never right'

but deep down Inuyasha felt a small warm that wanted Miroku to be right.

* * *

When the two banshees (Sango's nickname for them when they are fighting) finally decided to talk things out they hadn't expected it to go so smoothly.

Inuyasha had admitted to Kagome that he shouldn't of called her a wench and Kagome apologized for everything she did, bucket of water and all.

The two shared a warm embrace followed by awkward blushing.

It wasn't long before Sango and Miroku came bouncing in complaining of being hungry and wondering what they should do to satisfy their stomachs.

"Well we can't have ramen again that's for sure" Kagome stated.

Inuyasha gasped dramatically grabbing at his shirt where his heart would be "How could you say such an evil thing Kagome?!"

"Oh Inuyasha" she rolled her eyes "If you eat too much of that stuff it won't be good for you."

"Ramen is the food of the gods Kagome" He hissed. She rolled her eyes again and muttered a 'what ever' before carrying on.

"We could always go out to dinner you know?" Sango asked looking around.

Miroku nodded agreeing with his wife "Sounds like a good idea. We can't exactly eat here with everything almost being completely packed."

Kagome nodded looking at them "Doesn't sound like a bad idea to me, how about you Inuyasha?"

He smiled and shrugged "As long as it is a place with good ramen" He laughed. Kagome rolled her eyes again unable to listen anymore.

"Okay then I guess the Lotus fields is the place for us" Sango said.

"Yeah" Kagome nodded in agreement "Let me change and i'll meet you guys there okay?"

Sango and Miroku smiled "Good idea, by the time you get there well have a table and some appetizers ordered." Miroku smiled his mouth watering at the thought of a big dumpling being crammed into his mouth.

"I'll wait here with you" Inuyasha said glancing over at Kagome.

"No that's okay." She said.

"No really, i'll drive you, that way we can both park without having to circle the block twice trying to find two parking lots." Sango and Miroku agreed with Inuyasha before heading to the door.

Once they left Kagome felt weird 'boy they were pretty rushed' She thought before looking at Inuyasha. "You really don't have to drive me Inuyasha."

He shrugged "What ever I don't mind, now go get dressed." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

Kagome nodded and got up to go up the stares but not before turning to glance at the hanyou from the corner of her eye.

Something about him made her feel warm inside, like her body was healing herself.

She really hoped Sango was wrong when she said Kagome was crushing on someone.


	7. Living Crazy Rather Than Safe

Hello everyone! I am pleased with the reviews I have received all though someone is being a detective and trying to figure out the story, giggle. That's okay I like when people take guesses.

Anyway I am going to bed busy this weekend so i'm gonna try and shoot the chapters out ASAP!

Here is the next chapter :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Seven: Living Crazy rather than Safe**

Inuyasha groaned at the bottom the stair case, tapping his foot angrily as he stared at his watch. "Ya know I heard women take a long time to get dressed but I didn't believe it until now!"

"It's only been ten minutes!" Kagome shouted from her bedroom.

"That is five minutes to long!" He yelled.

"Do you want me to throw something at you?" She said, the serious sound of her voice making Inuyasha flinch.

'If that woman is willing to hit me with a plate, I don't want to know what she'll throw at me.' "Do you want me to come up there?!" He yelled back ascending up the stair case.

"No way! Keep down you pervert! She screamed.

He chuckled leaning against the stair case railing with his arms crossed. "Well then get your ass down here!"

She groaned from her bedroom before throwing a box of make out of the doorway, it hit the wall and broke open make up scattering on the floor. Inuyasha laughed.

"Your aim is equal to a three year olds!" He said.

"Yeah! And your brain has about as much knowledge as a five year old!" She yelled.

Ouch, that was a little far. Inuyasha smirked at her comment before walking into the bed "Well at least my body is that of a 26 year olds." He smirked "I can show you if you'd like."

"Inuyasha if you so much as try to show me your manhood I will chop it off" She yelled keeping her back turned towards him.

He smiled and walked over to her, she was dressed in a blue buttoned top, the top two buttons undone with a light purple tang top underneath, every curve of her body was shown off in peak perfection. Her jeans were black with a white sash going down the side of each leg, he looked at it for a sec trying to remember this outfit.

It was the first time she had shown him her true full curves. And he was loving it.

Kagome looked back just to see his gaze on her pants, she huffed and turned towards him her hands on her hips. "Seriously?" She pecked.

He raised an eye brow, confusion written clear across his face. She shook her head and sighed. And then it clicked.

"Okay before you say anything mark my words. I am not Miroku." Inuyasha hissed.

"I didn't say you were, but apparently you guys are long time friends, wouldn't be a surprise if some of him rubbed off on you." She retorted.

"Actually I would be surprised. I am a gentlemen, how Miroku ever managed to get Sango to marry him is forever a surprise to me." He said sitting himself onto her bed.

"From what I remember he was a gentlemen proposing to her." She said with a smug smile.

"You were there?" He asked.

"Of course. Miroku can't plan for shit. He practically handed me a wad of cash and told me to set the whole arrangement up. I was a little upset at first thinking he should plan it, then I remembered he couldn't even plan his own birthday. Besides when he got down on one knee he was almost perfect." She responded taking the spot next to him on the bed.

"Almost?" Inuyasha asked turning towards the girl.

"Yeah." When he kept his gaze on her she sighed "Okay, so Miroku took Sango to dinner with me and Kouga considering we were all best friends at the time. Me and Kouga were engaged at the time and Miroku thought it would make Sango less suspicious." She said standing up and walking over to her dresser. She pulled out a long necklace with a black diamond at the end. Fake, but no one had to know that.

"Anyway so after dinner Miroku had a cake made with the ring box on top of it, the cake was my idea." She said smiling.

"Why a cake? Why not like oh I don't know a bread stick? Why make it so obvious?" Inuyasha leaned back watching her as she slipped the necklace on.

"It wasn't obvious because it was Sango's birthday, so she thought the cake was for her turning 21. Kagome could remember every complaint Sango made the week before her birthday. "Five years of dating and he hasn't hinted at any proposal." "He acts as if he doesn't want to marry me! Maybe he doesn't." Kagome understood why Sango was so upset, Miroku was taking a while, but he didn't want to make to rash of a decision. Sango ofcourse was only 21 at the time and Miroku was 23.

Kagome sighed and pulled out a pair of -also fake- black diamond ear rings looking at Inuyasha through the mirror on her dresser. "So basically the ring is on the cake, all front and center, as there walking the cake over the waiters are singing, the whole nine yards. They put the cake in front of her and she squealed. Like an actual squeal."

Inuyasha perked his head up trying to image the hard as rock woman squealing. Nope, not possible.

"But when she read the cake her smile was gone. The cake instead of reading 'Happy birthday, will you marry me Sango?' it said 'Happy birthday, will you marry me Miranda.'" Kagome shook her head "The damn man at the bakery either heard Miroku wrong or the phone was fading in and out and he jotted down the closest name he could figure. Never give Miroku a job to do. I told him to go to the bakery and speak to the man face to face but no he had to do it over the phone."

Inuyasha laughed at his friends stupidity. "So did Sango kill him?"

"No she was angry at first, asking who Miranda was. Miroku was really in trouble there so I jumped in saying I must have said the name to low or something and the guy didn't get the name right." She shrugged, "I was okay with taking the fall. Sango was okay after that, Miroku popped the question with his mouth though to make it right and she couldn't hold back from screaming yes and hugging him. I still to this day ask him why he didn't check the cake before bringing it over to the restaurant."

"It's Miroku. You really expect him to check?" He asked standing up from the bed.

"I guess your right." She said with a shrug before turning towards him. His body was inches from her, his eyes looking into hers as if searching for the deeper part of herself. Kagome felt her heart leap out of her chest, the space between them got smaller and smaller as Inuyasha leaned into her. Kagome's body froze completely numb to what was happening, but before she knew it her hands were on his chest and her lips were fighting his.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist lifting her off the ground slightly. His kiss was intoxicating. He felt his heart beating harder in his chest wanting to melt away with Kagome. He opened his eyes to see hers, but her eyes were shut tight. He wanted to glare into her chocolate eyes and forever be stuck in there gaze.

What was happening to him?

Kagome was also wondering what was happening to her, she should've pushed him away. But she couldn't. Or more importantly..

she didn't want to.

Hhhhh

The car ride to the restaurant was the longest one Kagome ever had to suffer through. After their passionate kiss Kagome had ran out of the room, Inuyasha called for her but she didn't answer. It wasn't until he chased after her that he got her attention.

"_Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed her arms, pulling her back against his chest. "Kagome talk to me what's wrong?" His breathing was harsh against her ear, he tried to steady it but the fear of her running away again was to great. _

"_What's wrong?! You kissed me!" She scream trying to break out of his grip. _

"_Yeah but you kissed back.."He whispered in her ear trying to soothe her "Kagome, please don't run away from me."_

"_I'm not running away from you." She shouted finally breaking free of his grip._

"_Really because it seems like you are!" He yelled. _

"_I barely know you! I don;t know anything about you! I met you yesterday and kissed you two minutes ago do you see how crazy it is?!" She screamed throwing her hands out. _

"_Yes and I love it!" He exclaimed stepping in front of her "Come on Kagome I know that you have just become single recently but you can't let Kouga put your life on hold. He's gone Kagome, but I'm here right in front of you right now. I may not know well and yeah maybe it is too quick but I want to try because your the first girl I met who made my stomach flutter and knees weaken at the same time." He said staring into her eyes. _

"_You don't even know me-"_

"_Which is precisely why I want to take you on a date. Get to know you. I'm not asking you to make a commitment. I just want to1 take you to dinner" He said still looking at her. _

"_Why?! Why do you want to take me out to dinner! I know nothing about you so why would I go.." She said her voice fading with confusion. _

"_My name is Inuyasha Taisho, I have a half brother, My parents passed away when I was young. I'm a real estate agent who is 26 year olds and sometimes wonders if I should pursue a career of break dancing" he chuckled "my favorite color is red and I was engaged once but you already know that." He shrugged "Anything else you want to know just ask." _

_Kagome stared at Inuyasha, he reached out and grabbed her hand "Let me help you start healing yourself. Let me take you to dinner. Please?"_

_Kagome stared at him for what felt like hours to Inuyasha, his muscles tensed as he lowered his head towards hers his eyes pleading for her to answer._

"_One date?" She asked. _

"_One date. If you wan't more..we can have more." He said with a smile. _

_She sighed again and nodded "Okay, fine. I get off of work at 7 Monday and Tuesday, 5 for the the rest of the week. I don't work weekends. Take your pick" She said crossing her arms over her chest. _

"_Wednesday night 6:30 at the 49ers Cafe. It's karaoke night." He said with a laugh. _

"_Jeez a football bar for a first date?"_

"_Actually the name is completely misleading. It is pretty fancy so wear a dress. Not something to dressy though because it is karaoke night and whether you want to or not your singing with me." He said. _

_Kagome sighed again and turned on her heal walking to the door, Inuyasha smirked behind her following the defeated woman to the car. He was good. _

"Ugh" Kagome groaned leaning her head against the window. Not only was she going on a date she didn't want, she had to find a dress for it.

Sango was gonna have a field day with it.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome reaching his hand over and poking her arm. She turned her head to look at him and he smiled "What kind of flowers do you like?" He asked.

"Flowers? Um, I don't have a specific kind I like. I guess blue roses though, I think the color is gorgeous." She turned to her body towards him "Why?"

He shrugged "No reason. Oh Sango told me your birthday is next month. Any ideas of what you want?"

"Nah, I don't think i'm gonna celebrate it this year anyway I got to much to do." She said.

"What? No. You are gonna celebrate it. And if you don't then i'm gonna drag you out and make you celebrate it. Of course i'll make sure the cake has the right name on it" He said with a chuckle.

She rolled her eyes "Come on Inuyasha don't make me.."

He smiled and shook his head "To bad Kagome" He said pulling into the restaurant parking lot "So either start planning a party or let me start planning your birthday dinner."

He opened the door of his car and got out then swiftly went over to Kagome's door and opened it for her. "Coming?"

She rolled her eyes at him before climbing out "Your a pain." She hissed.

He laughed and walked towards the restaurant doors leading Kagome with a hand on her back "That may be true, but then that means you have a date with a pain on Wednesday."

She looked up at him "Keep gloating about it and I might just get sick that day."

He looked at her with a teasing smile "Then ill come over with you and 'take care' of you."

Her lips pressed together to form a thin line before turning her head back to the restaurant doors walking inside "Start counting your blessings now Inuyasha." She seethed.

He sighed and came up next to her "So far I only have one to count." He smiled looking down at her "You."

And in that very moment Kagome felt her heart pump out a loving warmth to every vein in her body.

hhhh

"It's about time you guys got here! We have been waiting a half an hour!" Sango yelled from two tables away. Kagome felt her cheeks turn red from embarrassment moving towards the table flashing an apologetic smile to anyone who was disturbed.

She sat in the seat across from Sango, Inuyasha taking the seat next to her. Miroku snickered at them before putting his hands behind his head "Well, what took you so long then?"

Inuyasha shrugged picking up a menu "Kagome took a while with getting dressed. You know how it is, women."

Miroku nodded taking his menu as well "Amen to that." He sunk deep into his seat when Sango shot him a glare. "Not you of course hunny.."

Inuyasha laughed staring at the poor man "Whipped."

Kagome reached over and pinched his arm "Ow why'd you do that?!"

"You said I took to long when really it was your fault we were late." She said.

"Well I was trying to save you from being tortured with questions but if you don't care I can tell them-"

"No.." She said glancing at Miroku and Sango who were to busy fighting to notice them "That stays between us. Got it?"

He smiled "You got it boss." He said before turning back to his menu.

Sango was twisting in her seat as the waiter took their orders, Kagome knew she was aching to say something and she just couldn't wait to hear it. Not.

As soon as the waiter left Sango nearly lunged at Kagome "Oh my god did you see how he was checking you out!" She exclaimed. Inuyasha shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"He was not" Kagome said staring at Sango.

"He so was! The way he kept smiling and looking at you, and asked how your day was like come on Kagome." Sango whined.

"It's his job to be nice Sango" Inuyasha scoffed. She sent him a cold stare and he flinched.

"Kagome, come on. Flirt with him a bit, he may just be worth it." Sango said.

"No Sango I already have someone to do that with" Kagome replied.

"Oh really? Who?" Sango said perking up in her seat.

Kagome poked her thumb towards Inuyasha who turned and looked at her wide eyed. "What?" She said looking at him "Your the one who asked me out."

"Yeah but I didn't think you'd want to tell anyone-"

"Wait wait wait wait wait...You asked her out?" Sango said looking at Inuyasha.

"Yes" He turned back to Kagome "Now as I was saying I thought that-"

"When did you ask her out?" Sango interrupted.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes "About half an hour ago, anyway so-"

"Where are you taking her?"

"The 49ers cafe now can i-"

"No, why are you taking her there?"

"Because its a nice place and I like it now-"

"Are you just bringing Kagome on a date to use her?"

Inuyasha blinked staring at Sango "Damn woman what the hell is your problem? A million in one questions and I cant even finish a sent-"

"Answer the question." She said sternly.

"No I am not going to use Kagome mother." He hissed glaring at her. She leaned back in her seat and smiled.

"Good, now Kagome I-"

"Stop right there. Save the interrogation for after out date on Wednesday okay?" Kagome said.

"But-"

"No buts."

"I just want to know if-"

"To bad." Kagome said as the waiter came back over. As he set the food down he winked towards Kagome, Kagome blushed then giggled lightly. Inuyasha sunk deeper into his seat growling deep in his chest.

When the waiter left Kagome turned to Inuyasha "why did you growl!" She exclaimed.

"Because you were getting giggly with the waiter!" He scoffed.

"So what if I giggled?" She asked.

He turned his head away "Keh, what ever."

She sighed and looked at him, once again Sango and Miroku were deep in an argumen, She leaned towards him touching his shoulder. "Calm down okay, I won't make you feel the pain i've been feeling for the past few months. I promise."

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome who was already pulling away from him "Kagome...did...did Kouga cheat on you?"

Kagome looked at him her eyes already tearing up "Can we talk about this another time..?" She whispered.

He nodded and touched her shoulder tenderly

Inuyasha knew something new about Kagome, that would probably make it harder for him to heal her.

There were already so many steps he had to climb to reach that goal.

One: Get Kagome to let him help her

Two: Get Kagome to let him be with her

Three: Spend what ever time he had with her showing her she was worth loving.

But now he had a crack in one of his steps that would make this more difficult.

And that cracks name was Kouga.

* * *

"Damn Kagome you may be a light weight but you are heavy to carry up the stairs" He groaned carrying the sleeping girl bridal style.

She moaned tightening her grip around his waist.

'I gotta say though, you are one of the most beautiful girls I've seen asleep." He whispered.

She smiled "Oh shut up" She mumbled.

"Your awake?" He said raising an eye brow at her.

"Only slightly" She said.

He shook his head carrying her into the bedroom carefully placing her down on the mattress. "Well good night Kagome" He said turning away from her. Just as he started to walk she grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Wait" She said her eyes slightly closed "Please stay with me tonight."

He looked down at her "Kagome i'm not sure about this, your drowsy and barely awake."

"Please" she pleaded "I've been sleeping alone for two months, three months tomorrow and I don't want to sleep alone anymore."

He looked at her and nodded "Okay Kagome, I'll stay with you."

She turned onto her side and he slipped in behind her putting his arms around her hugging her close to his chest.

Maybe things were finally looking up for them.,

just maybe..


	8. I Wont Let Him Do That to You Again

Hey here we go guys chapter 8, I love when people guess and try to figure out what's next it is my fave thing to read really. I try to update two three times a day because I just love writing but sometimes weekends are harder. I'm gonna try to get two chapters out today if not ill make it up tomorrow hopefully.

_**FunniesKitten: No Inuyasha is not the only demon in the story. Ayame and Kouga are still wolves in this but Kagome never knew because Kouga didn't trust her to tell her. Maybe one of the reasons he left her? Hmmm...we'll have to see. I can say Shippo is still a fox demon, we may or may not see the band of seven. I have many ways to twist the story so. Anyway thanks for reviewing!**_

Thank you to everyone who said the story is great :) Enjoy the next chapter! It's probably one of the longest ones yet and has a lot of juice in it ;)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Eight: I Won't let him Do that to You Again.**

Sunday night came and went as quickly as Monday morning, with no Alarm clock set the Demon and fragile girl were able to lay in each others arms for as long as they want.

Well at least until Kagome woke up.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed jumping from the bed, she hadn't seen that it was Inuyasha holding her or else she wouldn't of shoved the sleeping man onto the floor.

"Fuck Kagome." He whined rubbing the side of his head "What the fuck was that for?"

"Why are you in my bed!" She screamed walking over to him with her fist clenched. She wouldn't punch him he knew that but she was damn scary when she wanted to be.

"You asked me to stay with you last night remember?" He yelled back finally getting to his feet.

"Why the hell would I do that? I barely know you for all I know you could be a..a rapist..or a serial killer..or maybe even apart of the mafia!" She screamed her breathing becoming faster with each sentence. Kagome was prone to panic attacks when she was younger but they got better as she aged. Though she still did have them.

"Hang on Kagome calm down okay?" Inuyasha said moving closer to the girl sensing her overwhelming feelings of fear and confusion. "Don't panic okay, I promise I am not a serial killer, in the mafia, or a rapist." He reached out and touched her shoulders noticing how her body relaxed more at his touch he pulled her into his embrace rubbing her back softly.

"Inuyasha..did we..do anything last night?" She asked her mind still hazy of yesterday evenings events. She didn't remember coming home, or climbing into bed with Inuyasha. But Kagome wasn't a morning person in any way shape or form, so she figured if what he says is true it will come back to her.

He chuckled and hugged her tighter to his body soaking in the warmth she poured into his chest "Well, you do suck at the Hand job but your blow job isn't to bad. And the sex was nice but I think you need to put more effort in it."

Kagome gasped and was ready to freak out and kill the man until he fell against the wall laughing. The look on her face was to much for him to handle and he just couldn't hold it in. He looked at her again only to laugh harder.

"Oh Kagome I am a gentle man I wouldn't take advantage of you like that" he looked at her with a sly smirk "Unless of course, you like being taken advantage of." He winked and she only rolled her eyes crossing her arms.

"Yeah right. Our date is Wednesday and you couldn't just wait till then to get into my bed?" She asked.

He smiled, he knew she hadn't phrased that sentence correctly, but felt he could have fun with it anyway "My dear Kagome, I didn't know you were that kind of girl climbing into bed on the first date."

Kagome's face instantly flushed, she covered her eyes and shook her head "Oh my god the things that come out of my mouth in the morning."

He chuckled "Actually it's twelve thirty in the afternoon."

Kagomes eyes widened, she glanced over at her alarm clock which hadn't been set the night before to see the red numbers flashing her ill awaited fate. 12:34 Which meant she was either fired from her job or worse, put on paper work duty till the end of the week for being late.

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side watching her as she scrambled to get her hair done and teeth brushed, she asked him to leave so she could change but he only continued to watch her "Why are you freaking out so much?"

"Because i'm late for work! Aren't you late for work too?!" She screamed from the bathroom.

"Nope, I get Mondays and Wednesdays off unless they call and tell me I have to work, which most of the time they wouldn't dare try that." He said with a shrug. He watched her a little longer until he heard a beep.

Hmm? He waited for a second with his ears perched up. Beep. There it was again. Beep, Beep, Beep.

"Kagome? What is that beeping sound?" He asked.

"Oh it's just the answering machine. I have to get ready can you go check it out please?" She yelled. He could hear her dropping tins of make up and dozens of other things he didn't understand. She didn't wore make up the first time he saw her, but she did wear it last night, and he thought she was more beautiful without it but she probably wouldn't listen.

"Yeah sure." He said picking up the blinking phone on the dresser. He stared at it for a moment wondering how to do this. "Keh I knew I should've set up my answering machine at home. But I really do hate phones." He pressed the big circle in the middle of the phone labeled 'Select.'

"Hello _Ka-go-me" _The machine said, Inuyasha scoffed at how stupid these things were built, it practically mutilated her name when it said it "If you would like to set a new ring tone press one, to listen to your messages press two, to hear more options press three."

Inuyasha nimbly clicked the three button and waited for the torture to begin. The phone couldn't speak for shit.

"You have 3 new voice messages. First Voice message."

"_Kagome it's Mr. Totosai from department building A, I wanted to know why you didn't show up for your 8' o clock class. I see here that your record is spotless and that you are a good teacher for the students. As you know we don't approve of tardiness but you haven't done anything like this before so I don't see any need to terminate you. How ever I did call one of your emergency contacts to see if they had any idea on why you were absent, and she did seem...well um...how do I put this. She seemed pretty crazy. I believe I didn't say anything to make her upset but she did start to freak out after hearing you didn't show up. Anyway if you could give me a call to straighten this whole mess out hopefully we can just label this as an accident on your chart. Please give me a call soon. Have a good day."_

"Message end. To repeat this message press one, to save it in the archives press two, to hear more options press three, to hear the next message press four."

He pressed four sighing from the last message, the poor guy must have talked to Sango if the woman was pretty crazy, she probably made his ear bleed from her screaming.

"_Kagome!" _Speak of the devil _"Why didn't you go to work today huh? Some man named Totasue what ever called me and said you didn't come to your 8' o clock class. Miroku has been calling Inuyasha who hasn't been picking up his phone either and since you didn't answer any of my texts or calls I can only figure your with him! You have so much explaining to do you don't even know the half of it. I am glad you want to move on and i'm glad it's with Inuyasha but don't throw work away just because of a guy! Now call me back or so help me god I will-" _Beep. 'Huh. Guess she ran out of time' Inuyasha smirked.

He heard the shower turn on the bathroom door shut, he should've told her to call Totosai but there was still one more message.

Inuyasha reluctantly pressed four figuring this message was a continuation of Sango's ranting, but he never expected to hear the feminine voice come on that he hear almost every day.

"_Kagome..It's Ayame, look i'm back from my uh personal Vacation and I just wanted to see how you are doing?" _Inuyasha raised an eye brow when he heard the sound of a male in the back ground. _"Anyway I heard Inuyasha took you to see some apartments and the receptionist says that you guys seemed pretty happy when you came back. Inuyasha didn't say anything about you taking one of the apartments or not" _There it was, that male voice in the back ground and then a giggle from Ayame. He heard Ayame say something but wasn't paying enough attention to really hear what she said. _"Anyway if you want, drop on by and we can go check out the apartments again. I think it would fun to catch up with each other. Sorry I've been so busy, miss you. Call me back, bye Kagome."_

Inuyasha stayed quiet for a moment, he wondered who was with Ayame at the time when she made the voice mail, he knew for a fact she wasn't seeing anyone because she always told him this stuff. He pressed one to on the phone and waited for the message again.

"_Taking one of the apartments or not...""Come on baby" _He listened in disbelief. Ayame had a boyfriend! _"Not now Kouga.." _He heard Ayame say with a giggle after. Oh shit, Ayame is with Kouga? Shit, last night Kagome hinted about Kouga cheating, was it with Ayame?! It couldn't of been, she wasn't like that! Right? The message continued to play but Inuyasha couldn't stand to hear more, he quickly pressed three and waited for the other options.

"To forward this message press one, to delete it press two, to hear a call back number press three.."

He quickly pressed two "Message deleted. End of new messages." He knew he shouldn't of done that, and that Kagome probably would've never knew Kouga was at Ayames because humans didn't have the type of hearing he did but he couldn't take the chance. She was finally starting to move on and get her life together, telling her about this would only set her back to square one.

No, never. He would never let him do that to her again. He wouldn't allow Kouga to get a tight hold over Kagome and send her life spiraling again. She was starting to move on as quick as it may be, and he knew why. He wasn't usually the type to be conceited but he knew somehow Kagome was moving on because of him. The day she came into his office she looked like she got told the world was ending. Then that night when he stayed for dinner she looked ten times better. Saturday she looked as if she never heard of Kouga, she was smiling and laughing. He wanted to see her like that every day for the rest of his life because Kagome was the only one who could smile and make his body ache with love.

And he'd be damned to hell before he let anyone take away the smile she so often gave him.

He placed the phone back onto the charging stand and went over to the bathroom door giving three short knocks before sighing "Kagome?" he asked.

"Yeah" she called from in the shower.

"A man from work named Totosai called, he said that you should call him back, and that he doesn't think you skipped work or anything. He did call Sango though who freaked out and left you one hell of a message." He heard Kagome grunt in the bathroom and then thank him for telling her. She turned the shower off and grabbed a towel opening the door slightly.

"Is that all?" She asked looking up at him.

"No.." he mumbled, he didn't want to tell her that Ayame called, but he knew he should at least let know Ayame was back. As long as she never heard the message hopefully she wouldn't find out about Kouga. "Ayame called to let you know she's back in town."

Kagome smiled and opened the door more walking into the bedroom "Great." She said reaching into one of her half empty drawers. "Hey you work with her, maybe we could all get lunch together one day?" She asked.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked as he watched her.

"Well I'd like to catch up with Ayame of course."

"So why bring me?" He asked.

She sighed "I love Ayame I do, but sometimes she's a little to head strong and I can't be around her with out someone else. Besides she and Sango don't always get a long, and I like hanging out with you so why not?"She said turning out to look at him.

He shrugged "If you want."

She smiled and then gestured towards the door, he closed and locked it before looking at her before smiling. She shook her head and pointed to it again and his ears flattened against his head as he slowly trudged out of the bedroom.

She smiled and shook her head, now she had to make a ton of calls. One of them included Sango. Oh great, today is gonna be another long day.

Hhhh

"Yes I truly am sorry Mr. Totosai." Kagome said speaking into the phone, Inuyasha sat at the kitchen table tapping his foot on the floor loud enough to annoy Kagome. She told him to stop a few times but he loved the look she gave him when he didn't.

He watched her make her coffee, look in the fridge many times to see if she would actually eat something in there, then call Totosai. Overall the man was really understanding of what had happened, Kagome even told him about her status in the divorce and he wished her the best of luck. When he told her that she should've taken time off and that she can if she still wants to she smiled and said that maybe she'll take a few days because she may move into a new apartment. The man asked her a few more questions before letting her go and Inuyasha only sighed.

"He can really talk can't he?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Yes but he's nice." Kagome said sitting at the table. She had called Sango first to let her know what happened, She ranted and screamed then said she was just happy that they were both okay and not laying in a ditch somewhere.

Kagome shook her head at the thought of what Sango said and laughed. Inuyasha was still a little on edge after the message from Ayame. He was hoping that somehow he misheard the name Ayame said, but with his extensive hearing the odds of that were 1 in a million.

Kagome had been babbling on about one of her students and how he was a pain but she sort of missed him. Inuyasha shrugged and nodded trying to seem interested in the conversation, he probably would have been because it was Kagome talking but his mind was busy elsewhere. Mainly back at his office where he knew Ayame would be sitting at desk tapping away at the key board. If she really was with Kouga she was probably thinking about him then. He wouldn't have a problem with Ayame having a boyfriend, he'd actually be happy for her because of it. But the fact that it was the guy who made Kagome's life a living hell for the past two, now three months was unacceptable.

Kagome stood up from the table and walked over to Inuyasha giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, he looked up at her sure enough that his cheeks were turning red.

"Anyway so I'm gonna go back to work and pick up a leave of absence form. Then if you want we can hang out after wards. I'll have to fill it out there so I wont be done till three, plus I have to find a replacement for me while i'm gone." She said.

"Leave of absence? Why?"

She cocked her head slightly looking at him. "You weren't listening? I said I am going to take the apartment after all and move in around the end of the week. I figured i'd take Thursday to Tuesday off that way I can get moved in and settled."

Inuyasha was stuck in the moment watching the smiling giggly girl in front of him. He was happier than he been that day. Seeing Kagome so happy made him want to jump up and hug her. So that is exactly what he did.

Kagome laughed as Inuyasha spun her around in the middle of her kitchen. He wrapped her arms tight around his neck and smiled. "I guess you like the idea huh?"

He hugged her tighter "Of course I do, after work ill come over and help you and Monday i'll be right there to help you settle in." He yelled still swinging her around.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle more and hug onto him tighter. When he finally put her down she looked up at him with a wide grin. "So do you want to meet back here when i'm done?" She asked.

He smiled and gave her a nod, she reached up and kissed his cheek again before bouncing away to the kitchen counter to grab her bag. He frowned at the fact the she was leaving right away but smiled at remembering how he would see her soon. He lead her to the door and out to her car opening and closing the door for her. She laughed at his good manners and then thanked him. When she drove out of the drive way and down the street he climbed into his car. He told her he would go home and shower then change into knew clothes but that probably wouldn't happen.

Right now he had something more important to do.

* * *

Sango threw the phone down onto the charger in frustration turning to look at Miroku "Guess what?" she asked.

"What?" He said looking up from his phone at his wife. She made her way over to the living room couch sitting down next to him. Both of them were off from work today, usually that meant they would have Inuyasha over but clearly he was busy that day.

"Inuyasha spent the night at Kagome's." Sango scoffed.

"And?" Miroku said turning towards his wife.

"And?! And that is a very bad thing! Kagome has been divorced for three months! I told her to move on but I didn't mean to move on to the man she saw!" Sango exclaimed.

Miroku sighed and tossed the phone onto the table taking Sango's hands into his. "Look it may be too soon but-"

"May be?!" She yelled. "They met two days ago!"

Miroku sighed and hushed his wife before continuing "if I know Inuyasha nothing happened last night and-"

"I know nothing happened last night! Kagome wouldn't like to me. I just think there moving too fast."

Miroku sighed and let go of her hands, clearly he wasn't gonna get a sentence in this conversation.

"And I think that Kagome is to fragile right now. She'll get so hyped up on Inuyasha that she'll get scared and try to back out which will hurt him."

"So your worried for Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"No i'm worried for both of them. If Kagome backs out like I think she will then end up hurting Inuyasha and herself."

Miroku nodded understanding now where his wife was coming from. "I think Inuyasha can handle that."

"Can he really? What about him and his ex-fiance huh? Remember how great that went?" She said.

"Look Inuyasha and Kikyo weren't an ideal match. He loved her a lot but she only saw him as a friend and used him to get ahead in her work status. If he didn't become depressed after all of that I would've thought something was mentally wrong with him." Miroku said.

Sango sighed crossing her arms over her chest "Yeah your right, but I don't want Kagome to hurt herself and ruin her progress and send Inuyasha back into a depression."

"Inuyasha is a strong guy. Kikyo helped make him stronger by breaking things off. He didn't know how to live on his own without someone in his life and by doing what she did he learned how to be truly independent."

Sango nodded turning to face Miroku "Do you think he told her?"

"Huh?"

"Inuyasha, do you think he told Kagome about Kikyo?" Sango asked.

Miroku's face flushed as he lowered his head "he told her he was engaged, but said he broke off the engagement..."

Sango's face cringed at this "Why did he do that?"

"Because he was afraid that if he told her how he got dumped she would try and pity him." He said.

"How do you know all this?"

Miroku sighed "Friday night before Kagome found us fighting on the floor Inuyasha asked if I could keep a secret. I said sure, which obviously now was a lie. Anyway he told me he had told a white lie to Kagome and he felt really bad about it. He said he didn't want her to pity him and that he wanted to look strong for her so she felt he could be a shoulder to cry on when needed."

Sango desperately wanted to be mad at Inuyasha for lying to Kagome, but his reasoning only melted away at her heart. "That actually sounds really nice.." Sango mumbled.

"Yeah, I told him that he should tell her the truth and he said that he really wants to but that he thinks he should wait till he is a bit closer to her so that he can still be considered her shoulder of tears." Miroku smiled "Deep down the guy really does have a soft spot."

"Yeah...do you think he'll tell her at there date?" Sango asked her curiosity growing deeper.

"I think if he feels the time is right he will. So we'll just have to wait and see." Miroku shrugged wrapping an arm around his wife.

"If he hurts her I will shoot his balls off." She added.

Miroku smiled and laughed "I know."

* * *

When Inuyasha stormed into his work building that Monday afternoon, everyone can sure say they were surprised. Inuyasha showing up to work was one thing, but coming to work on his day off was another thing.

The receptionist stood to greet him with a flirtatious smile like always but he just ignored it and proceeded to Ayame's office.

The door was closed but that didn't stop him from barging in, like he Imagined she was sitting at the desk tapping her little fingers away at her lap top. She stopped to look up at him her eye brows raised.

"Knocking is a wonderful thing my friend." She stated. He turned around and shut the door before walking over to his desk slamming his hands down onto it.

"I can't believe you." He seethed the blood coursing through his body. He had been contemplating the whole situation in his head of Kouga and Ayame and couldn't believe he had been so stupid. He remember 5 months ago Ayame talked about a new Wolf demon she met that took her breathe away. Said he was the long time boyfriend of a close friend but that he had been flirting with her. She asked Inuyasha for advice and he said that she shouldn't move in on him unless he was single.

Guess she didn't take the advice.

"Inuyasha what are you talking about?" She asked watching the angered man.

"Kagome was your friend! And she is still your friend!" Inuyasha yelled. He didn't know how to talk this situation out, he barely knew anything about Kouga and Kagome's relationship so fighting with her on that would've been a lost cause but he sure as hell could fight with her over betraying Kagome.

"Yeah and?" She asked clearly oblivious to what he was going for.

"And your sleeping with her ex-husband?!" He yelled.

Ayames face turned pale as she stared at the man, the room suddenly became hotter and she couldn't help but notice her hands were starting to get clammy. "How...did you find out?"

"You left Kagome a voice message... I heard you talking to him in the back ground."

Ayame uttered a curse before looking at the hanyou again. "Why did you hear the voice mail?" She asked.

Her attempt to change the subject wasn't going to work on him, he merely shot it down with a wave of his hand "Don't even try that bullshit on me. Your going to answer all my damn questions or we are gonna have a big problem." He hissed.

Ayame stared at her co-worker, she desperately wished she could threaten him with his job but the only problem was Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru owned the entire building and company that they worked for. If anyone was at stake of losing their job it was her.

"Fine." She seethed "What do you want to know?"

"Were you the one Kouga cheated on Kagome with!" Inuyasha yelled.

Ayame paused for a moment before responding "No..." she muttered.

He slammed his fist down onto the desk, her lap and pens scattered onto the floor as his breathing harshened "Dammit bitch don't lie to me!"

"Okay fine yes it was me!" She yelled.

"Why?!"

Ayame slumped back into her seat running her hand across her forehead, she was sweating now, it certainly was getting hotter in that room. "I-i don't know. When Kouga and Kagome got married I was there as her bridesmaid. I kept staring at Kouga and couldn't help but notice how handsome he was..." Ayame sighed. Inuyasha just stared at her rolling his eyes he knew she was gonna try and play the victim card. "One day it..it just.. it just happened."

Inuyasha shook his head tired of her beating around the bush "What happened and when!"

Ayame sighed a single tear falling down her cheek "two weeks after their honey moon..." She saw how Inuyasha's face cringed and gave her a disgusted look "I got a little to drunk at a bar and called Kouga to see if he would drive me home...I admitted to him that I found him extremely sexy and I don't know it just happened. He kissed me and the next thing I knew he was climbing out of my car to put his pants back on. We both felt extremely guilty and promised it wouldn't happen again but after that we couldn't stop."

"So for the next two years of their marriage you were his mistress?! How could you do that her?!" He yelled.

Now Ayame was really crying, her shoulders were slumped over as she cried into her hands "I didn't mean to hurt her! He kept telling me that we would be together soon that he just needed to make sure he had enough money for the divorce and to pay her retributions..." She cried harder into her hands.

"She was your best friend how could you even think of going after her husband?!" He screamed not caring a single ounce about her crying.

"You think I don't feel bad about what I did?!" She yelled standing up now her hands clenched into fists "I was in love with Kouga and he was in love with me what was I suppose to do?!"

"You were suppose to be a friend! If Kouga and Kagome weren't meant to be together they would've gotten a divorce eventually! She may have even been able to handle it better knowing it was just for mutual reasons but you made it so she got told her entire marriage was a lie!" Now his hands were clenching the sides of the desk, he desperately wanted to toss it aside but he kept his temper in check.

"You hurt Kagome! You hurt a woman who didn't do anything wrong!" He yelled.

Ayame fell back against the chair again crying into her hands. "I know I know I am so sorry! I wanted to tell her but the thought of losing her as a friend is unbearable. Even Kouga wants to try and work things out see if he can hold a friendship with her. He loves her dearly he always has but he didn't love her the way she did anymore."

"Because you threw yourself at him! For all we know he may have just had a giant lust for you that out matched his love for Kagome and may go running back to her any day now!"

Ayame looked up from her hands at Inuyasha, her eyes shifted from being upset and remorseful to anger and hatred. She stood up and in one swift blow smacked Inuyasha across the face. At first the hanyou was shocked touching his cheek tenderly as it throbbed then he realized something. He found the weak spot.

"Don't you dare say that! KOUGA LOVES ME!" She shouted.

He huffed "Yeah like he loved Kagome right? Face it. If another girl comes into the picture your trash to him." He scoffed before standing up straight turning to leave. "your scum you know that?" He said before opening and slamming the door shut as he left.

Some co-workers had been standing at their doors listening, now they all knew the kind of woman Ayame was. That wasn't why he went there, and he felt a bit bad about that but he also felt good.

He left the building as soon as he could checking his phone to see if it was time to meet Kagome. He still didn't know if he was gonna tell her about Ayame and Kouga or if he was gonna have Ayame tell her herself.

He was hoping that he scared Ayame enough so that she would admit it herself. But he wasn't sure if it worked.

But sure enough Ayame was scared. As she stared at the door of her office, her heart pounding loud in her chest she couldn't help but think about how quick things had turned to shit. She sat in her chair looking at the scattered remains of pens and her broken name plate.

She quickly picked up her bad pulling out her phone running her shaky hand through her sweat covered hair.

She dialed the number into her phone and waited as the ringing continued. It felt like she was going to burst if she didn't talk to him soon.

"Hello?" She heard as the third ring stopped

"Kouga it's Ayame.."

"Hey babe I was just about to call and ask if you wanted to get some lunch?" He said.

She smiled at the nice gesture but quickly remembered why she called "I can't we have a problem."

"Really? What's wrong hun?" Kouga said his voice sounding worried.

"Inuyasha...he knows..about us..apparently he has been hanging out with Kagome and...and" Her breathing became thicker as the tears escaped her eyes "He heard your voice on the message I left..and he put it together...he knows about us..and what we did..."

Kouga stayed quiet on the phone for a few seconds before sighing "Inuyasha Taisho?" He asked.

She nodded a had wiping away at the tears on her cheeks. "Yes kouga.."

"Is he going to tell her?" He asked.

"I don't know..but Kouga...isn't this a good thing? I mean your divorced so wouldn't it be-"

"No Ayame it wouldn't be okay. You know how big my company is, any slander will ruin it for good. The divorce was hard enough to keep under wraps, and our vacation was even harder to hide. We can't let her find out and we can't let him leak this out to anyone."

Ayame nodded understanding where he was coming from with this "So what do we do?"

He sighed again "Don't worry Ayame..I'll take care of it."

* * *

Haha...cliffhanger.


	9. Let's Play a Game

Alright I found some time to update, this chapter is gonna be a pretty actiony chapter so.

So let's keep the ball rolling shall we?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song The Reason that will be used in the chapter**

**Chapter Nine: Let's Play a Game**

"Kouga, there are some people here to see you." Suki, his secretary, said standing at the door way of his office. Kouga stiffened in his chair before nodding to Suki.

"Thank you send them in."

She bowed her head and left the door way, after a few moments 5 men walked into Kouga's office, Kouga sighed and looked up at them before waving his hand.

"I suggest you know why your..wait where are the other two?" Kouga asked.

One of the men appearing to be around 22 with dark black hair and blues eyes stepped forward towards Kouga "There in hiding. After the last mission you sent us on Kyukotsu and Ginkotsu got injured and have to stay at the ware house until they're fully healed.

Kouga leaned back in his chair tapping the tips of his fingers together while staring at the group of people "And here I thought the band of Seven was invincible Bankotsu."

Bankotsu shook his head before taking a seat in the chair across from Kouga "We may be demons but that doesn't mean when we get blown up in a building we don't take a few hits. The mission was five days ago how quick do you expect us to recover?"

"Quicker than this" Kouga snapped looking at the man.

Bankotsu just shook his head and sighed "We can handle it without them, if they heal by tonight they can come with us-"

"You don't understand I don't need them healed by tonight I need them now!" Kouga yelled. Bankotsu raised his eye brow and nodded waiting for him to finish. "A half demon..Inuyasha Taisho, knows about my affair with Ayame. He is going to tell my ex-wife and I can't let that happen. If this leaks out to the media my company can take a downfall."

"But I thought you said you paid reparations to so that she wouldn't say anything against you?" He asked.

"No, I paid her reparations for my cheating on her. I felt bad, even though she agreed she wouldn't say anything about the divorce, and she hasn't, it doesn't mean this new information of me screwing her best friend behind her back wont cause her to go off the deep end. Paying my way out of this one wont work." Kouga said.

Bankotsu nodded his head "Why don't you take care of Inuyasha your self? Certainly a wolf demon like yourself is far more matched against a half demon."

"Because" He said clutching the black stone that hung from his neck "Kagome never knew of my demon side, much like the rest of the world and I don't need any chance for me to slip up. I can't take the chance of exposing myself. As much as I hate having to take a human form every day I can't afford it." He opened the top drawer of his desk taking out a stack of hundred dollar bills and tossing it to Bankotsu "Take out Taisho, don't get caught, try to spare Kagome. I hear they have been getting close and have been near each other a lot. I can't let her find out, but if she does.." He sighed "Your going to have to take her out too."

Behind Bankotsu the four men looked at each other, obviously displeased. They had met Kagome at her wedding to Kouga and often been over for late night dinners when Kouga ran late at work. They had all grown fond of her, the thought of killing her made them feel sick to their stomachs.

Even Bankotsu wanted to throw up at the thought.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in his car for about five minutes before finally deciding it was time to go inside the house. He started his car again and pulled off of the car and into the drive way of Kagome Higurashi's home. The home she would soon be leaving to start her new life. A life she would start with him if she wanted too.

Still he couldn't help but feel terrible knowing the whole truth behind Kagome's marriage, a truth even she didn't know about. That her scum of an ex-husband Kouga had been fucking her best friend behind her back while she made dinner every night and cleaned the house for him. He wondered if Kouga came home late at night with excuses of having a meeting, or going away for the weekend for a 'business' trip.

'That scumbag' Inuyasha thought clenching his hands into fists as he climbed out of his car 'How dare he betray Kagome that way.' As he walked up the stairs of her side door porch he couldn't help but perk his ears up at the sound of her singing.

Holy shit Kagome was singing...She was actually singing to herself in her kitchen. His ears flattened against his head at the thought of ruining her happiness by telling her the awful truth he uncovered. He leaned against the wall trying to hear her more clearer as he pressed his ear against it.

"_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_and so I have to say before I go_

_that I just want you to know_

_I found a reason for me_

_to change who I use to be_

_a reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

_i found a reason to show_

_a side of me you didn't know_

_a reason for all that I do_

_and the reason is you_

Inuyasha's eyes had been closed as he listened to the sweet melody that left her lips, her voice so soft spoken and gentle would've never led someone to think she could sing so passionately. Inuyasha desperately wanted to believe that song was being sung because of him, and for all he knew it probably was. He waited a few more seconds before finally opening the door, the sound of her voice calling his name washed away any worry he had earlier, he had decided he wouldn't tell Kagome about what he found out, that it would be better if she found out on her own one day.

At least he hoped it would be better that way.

Kagome had been slaving away at her stove since she got home the oven was on and Inuyasha could smell the heavenly scent of burgers hitting his nose. 'Oh god' he thought 'this is the girl of my dreams.'

"Hey I thought you said you were going home to change and shower?" She asked flipping one of the grilling burgers. Inuyasha's mouth started to water as he thought of an excuse, he hated lying to her. He already lied once and he didn't want to do it again, but he had to protect her.

"Yeah, I know. I went to the office real quick to uh..say hello to Ayame." He seethed through his gritted teeth.

"Oh really how is she? Did she say anything about me?" She asked looking at him.

'Yeah she told me about how she banged your ex-husband like the whore she is' "No, she just told me to tell you hi. She's doing fine." He said walking over to her. "Anyway how are you?" He asked wrapping his arms around her from behind.

She giggled and shook out of his grip "Now now, save that for after the date." She smiled.

He laughed "Well I figured this could be considered a date." He said with a smirk.

She shook her head and pointed her spatula at him "Patience Inuyasha. It really comes in handy ya know."

Inuyasha sighed and nodded, watching Kagome scoot the burgers out of the pan and onto a plate, Four burgers and two buns, she was spoiling him and he knew it. She tossed the pan into the sink and flicked the stove off, reaching into a drawer she pulled out a glove and opened the oven taking out a pan covered in curly fries.

"Sango and Miroku practically packed every thing I need to cook away, I had to go digging through boxes! Ugh sometimes I wonder where their brains are." She said scooting the fries onto a plate of there own.

Inuyasha laughed grabbing the two plates and bringing them to the table as Kagome washed both pans "Maybe they expected you to eat at my place every day."

"Yeah, funny how you've been eating at my place though." She said.

"Well your the one who ordered ramen on day and made burgers another so what can you expect from me?" He asked.

"Oh god that reminds me!" She said reaching over to her microwave, as soon as she pressed the button to open the door the sweet smell of delicious god-like food engulfed Inuyasha and he had no clue as to how he hadn't smelt it earlier. But now it was to late, his stomach had fallen victim to Kagome's evil ways and let out loud growl. 'Kami help me' He thought.

She giggled grabbing the bowl of ramen "God Inuyasha" She said walking the bowl over to him "You really are obsessed" She placed the bowl next to his place then sat at hers.

"Hey, i'm not obsessed we were meant to be together." He said shaking his head before taking his seat.

"It's a food Inuyasha." Kagome said pointing her fork at him.

He flashed her a devious smile "Maybe I wasn't talking about the food."

Kagome's face turned a deep shade of red, she looked down at her food eating it quietly as she tried not to look at him, he only smiled and reached across the table to grab her hand. "Relax Kagome. I'm not gonna rush you okay?"

She nodded and smiled gently wrapping her fingers around his as she continued to eat. Inuyasha smiled and ate his own food, trying to be easy going on the ramen instead of his usual beast likeness. But as Inuyasha ate he couldn't help but feel unsettled.

It felt as if someone was watching them.

* * *

"What are they doing now?" Jakotsu asked.

"The same thing they were doing five seconds ago Jakotsu" Bankotsu responded lowering the binoculars from his eyes. He shifted uneasily behind the bushes that ran parallel to Kagome's kitchen window. "I really don't like this."

Jakotsu tenderly touched Bankotsu's shoulder before sighing "I know, Kagome is still a friend of mine too." He muttered.

Bankotsu's faced seemed to twist with discuss "Fuck Kouga for making us do this. He knows were friends with her and yet he chooses us for this mission. Fucking asshole."

"Bankotsu?" Suikotsu called in on the small walk-e-talk-e-

"Yes Suikotsu what is it?" Bankotsu replied.

"Sir, Inuyasha is leaving to go to the bathroom do we engage?" He asked, his voice sounding faint, even Suikotsu didn't want to go through with this. None of them did.

"Yes we will engage now. Jakotsu will go in and make sure that Kagome is knocked out during the whole thing." Bankotsu turned to Jakotsu who only gave a soft nod before walking over to the side door of the house. He took a deep sigh and slowly opened it up sneaking himself inside. Luckiliy Kagome's back was turned to him as he creeped up behind her taking out a small clothe from his pocket. He came as close as he thought he would get without her noticing him the lunged out and grabbed her shoving the clothe against her mouth.

She fought for a bit before subsiding to the chloroform her body going limp in the chair. "Kagome Higurashi is disarmed." He said as he picked her up by her arms taking her off of the chair and dragging her into the living room. "I'm sorry Kagome, really." He said. Bankotsu, Suikotsu, and Renkotsu entered the house soon after that. Mukotsu stayed out in the bushes keeping watch for any suspicious activity.

Jakotsu ran to all of the windows lowering the blinds as Bankotsu and Suikotsu got into their positions in the kitchen. Renkotsu went into the living room with Jakotsu opening up a what looked like a small luggage case. He pulled out a Ruger LC9 attaching a silencer to it and then waited for the plan to set into motion.

Inuyasha came out of the bathroom with his arms raised in a stretch. He walked down the medium sized hallway but stopped when he picked up the scent of Kagome and three others. He slowly walked towards the kitchen peeking his head into the doorway only to be jumped by a slightly larger man. Suikotsu through a punch at Inuyasha who dogged it only to be struck in the stomach by Bankotsu.

He stumbled back letting out a harsh breathe when Suikotsu kicked him in the stomach, then grabbing him by his shoulders flinging him towards Bankotsu who sent a kick right into his jaw. Inuyasha fell to the ground tightening his jaw, Bankotsu sent another kick at him but Inuyasha reached out and grabbed his ankle Jerking it upward so that the it snapped so severly the bone stuck out. He yelped and fell to the floor.

Suikotsu grabbed Inuyasha by his shoulders again, throwing him into the kitchen against one of the counter tops. Renkotsu, seeing his cue, came into the kitchen with this Rugar waiting for Bankotsu to signal for him to shoot. Bankotsu grabbed his ankle and twisted it slightly forcing the bone to go back into place before limping into the kitchen to join the others. Suikotsu was holding Inuyasha by his arms against him now as he struggled to break free of the grasp.

"Well hello there ." Bankotsu said taking the chair from the two person table over to him so he could sit "Boy you've really made a mess of things haven't you."

"What are you talking about I don't even know you! Where is Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted over Bankotsu.

"Shut up, she's fine. We wouldn't dare hurt her." He responded. Inuyasha relaxed slightly still keeping his eyes glued to Bankotsu. "Anyway, you made the boss really angry. I mean usually we get a few days to prep for a mission but you really ticked him off if he had to pay us and send us off on the same day."

"Who the hell is your boss huh?" Inuyasha hissed.

"Hmm...Wouldn't you like to know? Well I guess because your dead we might as well play one final game. How about it?" Bankotsu teased watching Inuyasha squirm in Suikotsu's arm.

"Okay, let's play whose the boss. Three hints, he is a cheating bastard, you found out his secret, and now he is trying to kill you. Which we will succeed at. Any guesses?" Bankotsu smiled.

"Kouga" a voice called that wasn't Inuyasha's. The group turned around to see Kagome Standing in the door way to the living room one of the Rugal LC9S in her hands. Bankotsu gawked at the sight of the her, behind her laid an unconsciouss Jakotsu, no one had even heard them fight or anything. And yet here she was with a gun pointed at Bankotsu.

Renkotsu quickly turned to aim his gun at the girl, Bankotsu sat still in his chair staring at the girl. "Well Kagome you look good how have you been?"

"Shut up!" She screamed wrapping her finger around the trigger "Let Inuyasha go!"

Bankotsu shook his head "I can't do that sweetheart. Orders from the boss. I have to kill him or ill be killed myself."

"Your dead if he dies. So either way I don't see you living!" She yelled.

Bankotsu gave a half-hearted laugh, his heart still pounding in his ears as he looked between Kagome and Inuyasha. "Sweet Innocent Kagome, you wouldn't shoot me. We've been friends for years."

"We were friends! Until now!" She screamed the tears burning her eyes as they rolled out and down her cheeks. "Why is Kouga trying to kill Inuyasha!"

Bankotsu sighed running a finger through his hair "Really Kagome it wasn't suppose to end up like this. We did everything we could so you wouldn't have to be killed to. I can't see why you didn't stay unconscious like a good girl."

"Because someone didn't teach Jakotsu about how much chloroform your suppose to your asshole. Now spill! Why does Kouga want Inuyasha dead!"

Bankotsu shook his head before looking at Inuyasha "Why don't you tell her?"

Inuyasha stared at Bankotsu for a moment before sighing "Kagome...i found out this morning...that..Kouga was cheating..on you with Ayame.." He mumbled looking at her with remorseful eyes. He wanted her to find out, just not like this.

"W-what..?" She said the gun shaking in her hand now.

"When I said I was gonna go home and change...really I went to work and confronted Ayame..i heard her tell Kouga something today in a voice mail and...and I just had to know Kagome! I had to know if she was the one who hurt you I had to know because I had to protect you!" He yelled struggling against Suikotsu again.

Kagome stood there shocked by his words, she lowered the gun slightly remembering something that had happened a couple of months back involving her Ayame and Kouga..

"_Hmm I really hope Ayame likes these brownies. I feel bad that she's been having such a rough day." Kagome said walking towards Ayames office. _

Ofcourse..how could she have been so stupid?

"_Ayame!" Kagome called from the doorway. "It's Kagome. Anyway I heard you were having a bad day so I decided to come by and give you some brownies. Triple fudge your favorite." _

_Kagome waited for a response, but when she heard nothing she opened the door a bit "Ayame?"_

_No one was in there. Which was strange because Ayame was suppose to be working now. Or at least she thought so. She turned around when she heard giggling from behind her, only to be faced with Kouga and Ayame. _

"_Kouga?" Kagome said staring at the two. Kouga stiffened at the sight of Kagome, and Ayame smile quickly faded._

"_Kagome? What are you doing here?" He asked walking over to his shocked wife._

"_I heard Ayame was having a bad day so I came to bring her some brownies.." Kagome muttered._

"_Oh what a coincidence. I heard Ayame was having a bad day too so I took her to get brownie from the bakery down the road. I can't cook like you can sweety" He said placing a kiss on her cheek. She looked at Ayame who only nodded slowly as if to confirm the story._

Bullshit

"_Oh, okay. You should've told me, maybe we could've gotten lunch." Kagome said looking up at Kouga who smiled._

"_Your right my love, I'm sorry." Kouga said before giving her a deep kiss. The kiss was passionate as always but it lacked the spark it held when they first got married. Kagome missed that spark._

_Kagome didn't see it but behind Ayame was shuffling her weight back and forth on each foot glaring daggers at the couple. _

_When Kagome and Kouga left the building Kagome had thought they both smelt like Ayame's perfume, but she figured it was from them going to the bakery together and standing near each other for a while._

_Or maybe she was just hoping that was the reason._

"You..you went to talk to Ayame?" She muttered staring at him. She felt a deep pain in her stomach, not because of Inuyasha, in fact she felt grateful for his care over her, but the pain that she felt from Ayame masked that easily.

"Yes Kagome! I'm sorry maybe I shouldn't of done it maybe I should've let it take it's course but I really like you and care about you and wanted to help you and I thought if I found out the whole truth maybe I could heal you somehow!" He exclaimed staring at her. His eyes told the truth to it all and Kagome felt another feeling masking her anger and pain. Love. Her heart seemed to pound louder in her ears as she looked at Inuyasha. It may have been three days they know each other now, but it was the best three days Kagome had in a while.

"I..i like you too Inuyasha...i'm not mad at you.." She said the tears still burning her eyes, she turned the gun straight up again at Bankotsu "But you! You are going to leave and let Inuyasha go or we will have some blood in here!"

Bankotsu shook his head "No the only people who are going to die here are you and Inuyasha." Bankotsu's heavy stare seemed to turn into a plead of remorse as he turned to Suikotsu. He opened his mouth to give an order but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Kagome Higurashi you open up this door right now!" Sango screamed. "You ignore my phone calls all day and then I see Inuyasha's car in your drive way!"

As everyone's attention got drawn to the door Kagome smiled mentally thanking Sango before pulling the trigger, the bullet cascading through the air and into Bankotsu's shoulder as he fell to the ground she shot him once more in his leg hoping it would stall him from any attempts to get up.

Inuyasha took that as his cue, with Suikotsu being distracted he broke out of the mans embrace tackling Renkotsu to the floor as he shot off a bullet. The bullet skimmed Kagomes arm leaving her with a fresh gash as she yelped in pain. Sango threw the door open in time to see Suikotsu pry Inuyasha off of Renkotsu.

Bankotsu laid on the floor a pool of blood surrounding him as he groaned, Sango with her quick thinking picked up the knife that was laying across the counter and jumped at Suikotsu. Trying to avoid the weapon he let go of Inuyasha who swiftly turned around and kicked his legs out from under him. Kagome stood over Renkotsu blood pouring from her arm as she kept the gun aimed at him. Bankotsu tried to get up but the pain in his shoulder and leg proved to much for him.

Sirens in the back ground caused the whole group to stop. No one had even noticed that Miroku had called 911, much like no one noticed the fifth man to join the fight, Mukotsu.

Mukotsu hadn't even noticed Sango and Miroku walk to the side door, probably because he was to busy playing around with the phone he had recently bought. But when he heard the sirens he came bursting into the room, they only noticed him through when his arm was around Sango's neck with a Carbon 9mm pointed at the top of her head.

"ENOUGH!" He yelled.

The group of people stared at him, Kagome and Miroku's hearts both feeling deep under the ground. Inuyasha too focused on keeping Suikotsu on the ground didn't have time to comprehend the situation.

Sango struggled in Mukotsu's grip clawing and pulling at his arm but finding it was no use.

"Now me and my group are gonna leave! And no one is going to stop us!" He shouted.

The sirens got louder as the police cars got closer to Kagome's home, her heart throbbing at the sight of Sango being held captive.

"Get off him" Mukotsu said pointing his gun at Inuyasha. Sango was struggling more against him kicking and screaming thrashing her body around in his grasp.

It wasn't until she lifted her foot and slammed it against his groin that he let her go muttering curses at her before aiming the gun.

A bullet was heard, a scream was let out, the police arrived and someone was dead.

Want to play a game and guess who?

* * *

Leave reviews on who you think it was who got shot, the more people guess the sooner the next chapter will be posted! If no reviews are posted you'll just have to wait longerrrr :D

ps: Sorry to anyone who read this before I edited. I got to quick and uploaded it before checking it over and messed up one of the names and had a few errors but it is fixed now.


	10. Kouga's Fatal To-Do List

Okay since DelSan 13 so eagerly asked for it I decided to start writing the chapter earlier. I just wanted to say that I do feel terrible for the earlier cliffhanger...Not. Giggle I like seeing my readers on the edge of their seats. I do this for you guys and you guys only so your reactions or much need. PLEASE REVIEW! I DO ACTUALLY READ THEM!

I'm writing this during the super bowl so be great full! :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Ten: Kouga's Fatal TO-DO List**

Kagome Higurashi's house was officially considered a place of bad luck. It was the place where she had first broken her arm after her and Kouga got married. It was the place where Kouga told her that he was having an affair and leaving her. Now it was also the place that was a place that would forever be haunted with the blood and soul of her fallen friend.

As the paramedic's cleaned up and stitched the gash in her arm she couldn't stop her eyes from wandering around her crowded front yard. Police cars were scattered on the street, in her driveway and on her grass. She didn't care all that much except that the paramedics wouldn't leave her alone.

She told them a hundred times she was okay, but they insisted on continually checking up in the wound every few moments. Her gaze caught the glimpse of a silver haired demon leaning against the cop car across from the ambulance she was in. His arms were crossed clearly agitated that they wouldn't let him see Kagome.

She kept shifting her eyes back and forth between him and all the cops who were running frantic, they were trying to get the story straight is what Kagome thought. She was right. They couldn't believe that Kouga Talaki (I dont know his real last name sorry) the big hot shot in their small city had arranged to have Inuyasha Taisho, the younger brother of the even bigger hot shot, Sesshomaru Taisho, killed because of his ex-wife Kagome Higurashi.

'Figures' Inuyasha thought to himself. No matter how many times someone came to him with the same question his answer was always the name "It was Kouga Talaki who arranged to have me and Kagome Higurashi killed" He hissed at every cop who asked.

They would roll their eyes and turn to talk to someone. They just thought he was trying to knock Kouga onto the front page, looking like he was the worst man alive.

'He is!' Inuyasha wanted to yell.

Kagome still couldn't wrap her mind around what had happened that night. The only thing she could seem to understand was the devotion Inuyasha showed to her when they were being held captive. He had admitted to her the truth knowing damn well they were going to kill him after it, but he felt she deserved to know more than he deserved to live. That was true love.

How could he love someone so easily though? So quickly? Not even Inuyasha knew, but he didn't over think it. Just enjoyed it. He just wished they would let him see Kagome.

But Kagome's arm still bled even after they stitched it closed, it slowed down after a few minutes but the cut was pretty big. Kagome sighed again looking around once more to see Sango laying out on a stretcher. She couldn't help but think back to the last moments before the cops came into her house.

_"Now me and my group are gonna leave! And no one is going to stop us!" He shouted._

_The sirens got louder as the police cars got closer to Kagome's home, her heart throbbing at the sight of Sango being held captive._

_"Get off him" Mukotsu said pointing his gun at Inuyasha. Sango was struggling more against him kicking and screaming thrashing her body around in his grasp._

_It wasn't until she lifted her foot and slammed it against his groin that he let her go muttering curses at her before aiming the gun._

_**BANG!**_

_The sound of the wicked bullet passing through the air was enough to make everyone freeze. As Mukotsu's body fell to the ground Kagome shook violently. The gun falling from her hand as Bankotsu yelled looking over at his lifeless friend. _

_Suikotsu stared in shock at Mukotsu as well throwing Inuyasha off he ran over to his friend shaking him "Mukotsu! Mukotsu come on! Talk to me!" He yelled. _

_Mukotsu laid flat on his face blood pooling from his head as Mukotsu continued to shake him._

_Soon dozens of cops came bursting into the door Bankotsu, Suikotsu, Jakotsu and Kagome were thrown onto the ground and cuffed. Inuyasha walked over and shoved the cop off who was cuffing her claiming that it was her who was being targeted. _

_Sango was picked up and dragged out to a stretcher where she was being intensly examined around her neck due to the intense strangling she received from Mukotsu. _

_Miroku and Inuyasha were checked out and questions, finding they were okay they were told they'd have to go down to the station to answer some questions, Miroku was reluctant to go but after getting told by Sango that it was okay he went. Inuyasha refused to go no matter what Kagome said, he was going to wait for her for as long as he wanted to._

Now here Kagome was waiting in the back of a paramedic's truck staring at Inuyasha who only got more agitated with each passing moment. Eventually they had let her go.

It wasn't even ten seconds before Inuyasha scooped her into his arms nuzzling his face into her shoulder as she cried against him. "I was so scared they were going to kill you and Sango!" She cried.

"What about Miroku?" He laughed.

"Fuck him he would've been fine." She said hugging him tighter "But...they...they would've killed you...if..if I hadn't...shot...shot.." She cried more against him. Inuyasha rubbed her back soothingly.

"Shh.. Kagome it's okay. You did what you had to do." He whispered.

"Yeah but I killed someone and almost killed another person. How can you like someone after knowing they took a life?!" She screamed still crying against him.

He lifted her chin forcing her to look at him his eyes gazing into hers. "How can I not love someone who saved my life..a worthless hanyou."

Kagome brought her head back looking at him "You are not a worthless hanyou Inuyasha. In fact if it wasn't for you my life probably wouldn't have gotten as good as it is."

He chuckled bracing his arms around her tighter "You almost die and you say your life is getting better?"

"Before you my life was in a rut. I was doing the same thing over and over again even when I was dating Kouga it was the same thing. You've been in my life three days and it has already changed so much." She said smiling at him.

"Exactly Kagome it has been three days. In two months you may be in a rut with me just like all the others. And in three days you almost died did you forget that?" He said.

"I'd choose being in a rut with you than in a rut with anyone else any day. And I don't care about the whole dying stuff you can die by driving but I do it anyway. All I know is that since I met you my nightmares have disappeared and I've been able to laugh loud and clear again." And with that she leaned down and touched her lips to his. Gently engulfing him in her flame of love as he returned her kiss.

As there love became clear to those around them, it also became clear to someone else. Some one who was watching their kiss from the NHU News on channel 2. The reporter had been talking about how Kouga Talaki was an alleged suspect in the shooting and that he would be brought into questions.

'My ass, I am not going to be questioned. Those fucking idiots couldn't get the damn job well that isn't my fault.' Kouga thought as he slumped back against his chair watching the reporter with disgust.

"Mrs. Kagome Higurashi is said to only have suffered a gash to her arm. But it seems that maybe she may be suffering from a love sickness that may just help her to push past this traumatic event." The reporter said as the camera zoomed in on Inuyasha holding Kagome as they shared a warm kiss.

Kouga's face cringed into a tight frown as he watched the couple with hate. 'That bitch, moving on from me so quick..'

And suddenly Kouga felt cold, alone. Even though he had Ayame to love and hold he felt as though he wasn't happy anymore. A small pain developed deep with in his chest and he couldn't help but feel sad and desperate. Maybe Kagome had been the one for him, maybe he was just looking for a way out of a commitment when he cheated on her.

Now Kouga had two more things added onto his to-do list.

Kill Inuyasha Taisho.

Make a big donation to the police station

Win Kagome Higurashi back.

And he knew just how to do.

* * *

"I want to go home!" Sango shouted at the nurse who restrained her on the stretcher. She had suffered a grave amount of oxygen loss in such a short amount of time that the paramedics worried she may have damaged some of her brain tissue (yes that can really happen)

After struggling and fighting with them for five minutes straight they finally let her off of the stretcher. Kagome had been waiting with Inuyasha on the side of the ambulance for her. When she came over Kagome hugged her and the two cried together. Inuyasha stared for a moment in utter shock at the crying Sango.

"What asshole? You think I can't cry!" She yelled at him. Inuyasha smiled, that was the Sango he knew and unfortunately loved.

As Kagome and Sango talked about the incident, cried about the fact they almost lost each other, and hugged over and over again Inuyasha felt maybe it was a good time to talk to a cop and see what was going to happen now. He walked around for a few seconds before finding one officer, he was busy typing something up on his in car computer until Inuyasha tapped on the window of the squad car.

"Yes ?" Officer Callahan, as his name tag read, asked staring at the hanyou.

"What are we to do now that we have all been checked out?" Inuyasha asked.

"You've all been checked out completely?" Inuyasha nodded. "Then..i guess I should take you down to the station to answer some questions. You'll probably get split up into different rooms, since your not being charged you want need an attorney. So if you guys are ready I can take you down now."

Inuyasha shrugged then walked back over to the hysterical girls. They turned to look at him as he gave them a warm smile. "Alright we gotta ride down to the station to answer some questions."

"What kind of questions?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha shrugged "Probably about the incident."

Kagome sighed and shook her head "Right now I just want to sleep." She said.

He smiled and pulled her over to him letting her rest her head against his shoulder "I know" He said kissing her forehead "But your kinda the star of the show. So of course you have to make an appearance."

Kagome rolled her eyes and nudged him away with her elbow "You suck." She said giving a small chuckle. He smiled and grabbed her hand intertwining his fingers with hers leading her over to the squad car. Sango took the front seat as Kagome and Inuyasha shared the back. Putting his arm around he let her fall asleep against his chest the whole car ride to the station. Looking down at her he swore that there was something different about it.

The way she had been acting was certainly different. Being open to her feelings and the idea of them dating. But something else, something about the way she smiled and let people go near her without fail. Maybe it was her being brave.

Or maybe it was because for the first time in a long time

Kagome Higurashi felt free.

* * *

_**Interrogation of Miroku Dawson. March 4th 2012 6:22 pm **_

"Okay So Miroku..?" The officer asked.

"Dawson. Miroku Dawson." Miroku replied.

"Son of Michael Dawson and Yukari Matsisomo?"

"Yes."

"Married to Sango Nurikonu, now known Sango Dawson?"

"Yes" Miroku said a little more annoyed. The twenty questions was starting to get annoyed.

"Is it true that you have been friends with Kagome Higurashi for about 6 years?" He asked.

"Technically 8 but we had a falling out at one point."

The officer jotted down a few notes then continued.

"Now in your own words can you give us a summary of what happened from the time you went to the Higurashi house hold to the time when the cops arrived."

"Me and my wife Sango were worried about our friend Kagome so we went to go check on her. When we knocked on the door no one had answered. We heard the sound of a struggle and came right in where I saw Kagome holding a gun at Renkotsu, Bankotsu on the ground bleeding, and Inuyasha struggling with Suikotsu. That's when I decided to call 911"

"Yes we have on record that you said that Ms. Higurashi's house hold was under attack and that the situation was becoming hostile what did you mean by that?"

"Well at that point my wife had been taking hostage by the man they called Mutoksu, after much banter Sango was able to break free of Mukotsu and then Kagome shot him."

"In the side of the head. Now would you say that killing him could have been avoided?"

"Absolutely not. He had a gun and was ready to shoot Sango, if Kagome didn't do what she had done I probably would have been planning my wife's funeral. Not a happy thing to think of."

"Yes Mr. Dawson. Is there anything else you'd like to add?"

"Yes, everything Kagome did was in an act of defense. If you guys are trying to pin her as a murderer you wasting your time." Miroku finished.

"Thank you Mr. Dawson. That will be all."

* * *

_**Interrogation of Sango Dawson. March 4th 6:43 pm**_

"Please state your name for the record."

"Sango Dawson."

"Mrs. Dawson you have been the wife of Miroku Dawson for about two years now yes?"

"Two years next month."

"Congratulations anyway you have been friends with Kagome Higurashi for all of 16 years?"

"Yes."

The officer jotted down a few notes then continued.

"Okay now in your own words can you give us a summary of what happened from the time you went to the Higurashi house hold to the time when the cops arrived."

"I was worried about my friend Kagome so me and my husband Miroku went to check up on her, when we got to her house and she didn't answer the door I knew something was wrong. I heard what sounded like a fight and instantly opened the door to see Inuyasha struggling with a man I believe was called Suikotsu, the man named Bankotsu bleeding on the floor, and Renkotsu holding a gun towards Kagome. When Renkotsu looked at me and Miroku Kagome shot Bankotsu."

"Who had his back turned towards her?"

"Yes but-"

"That's okay carry on ."

"Okay..Anyway soon after this I was taken hostage by a man name Mukotsu who was strangling me from behind. In a dire attempt to escape I kicked Mukotsu in the groin and then broke away-"

"And that's when Mrs. Higurashi shot Mukotsu?"

"Yes but she was only doing that became Mukotsu had aimed his gun at me."

"Mhm. are you aware that the gun Mukotsu was wielding was empty?"

Sango stared at the officer in disbelief not knowing how to respond. She knew what they were doing though, they were trying to make it look as though Kagome was a killer, that she was a cold blooded person.

"Kagome Higurashi saved my life, all of our lives. She chose to shoot Bankotsu because she knew he was going to have us kill, but she shot him in his shoulder and leg so that he wouldn't have to die. She didn't know Mukotsu's gun was empty none of us did. And if I was in her position, I would have done the same thing."

With that Sango stood up, gave the officer a nod and promptly left the interrogation room.

* * *

_**Interrogation of Inuyasha Taisho: March 4th 7:02 pm**_

"Please state your name for the record"

"Inuyasha Taisho."

" you are the half-brother of Sesshomaru Taisho correct?"

"Keh, Yeah."

"Your brother and Kouga Talaki are rivals are they not?"

"I guess."

"And Kouga is the ex-husband of Kagome Higurashi correct?"

"Yeah."

"Are you and Ms. Higurashi in fact engaged in a relationship?"

"To an extent"

"Care to explain?"

"We like each other but we have only just recently met so we are going slow with it."

"Does it anger you that Ms. Higurashi still has feelings for Mr. Talaki?"

"It would if she did. I think after tonight it became clear that she harbors no feelings for him."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well tonight Kagome found out that her scum of an ex-husband had cheated on her with her best friend Ayame-"

"Ayame Kurisuni?"

"Yeah."

The officer jotted down a few notes then continued.

"Now in your own words can you give us a summary of what happened from the time you went to the Higurashi house hold to the time when the cops arrived."

"Um..Okay. Me and Ms. Higurashi were having lunch when I got up to go to the bathroom, when I came out Kagome wasn't at the kitchen table anymore. I had picked up the scent of three others and decided to poke my head when I was then attacked by Suikotsu and Bankotsu. After much fighting Suikotsu had my against him unable to move. At that point I learned that they had Kagome with. After she escaped she obtained one of their weapons-"

"How did she escape?"

"She said that the man named Jakotsu didn't put enough chloroform on the napkin and that she soon woke up. I'm not sure how she disarmed him but she did."

The officer nodded and waited for Inuyasha to continue.

"Anyway after much bantering Bankotsu said that since we were going to die anyway I might as well tell Kagome that Kouga was cheating on her with Ayame and that is why he wanted us killed. Then Sango and Miroku came making a distraction that allowed Kagome to shoot Bankotsu was about to order Suikotsu to finish me. After they arrived we heard the sirens and then Mukotsu came into the picture."

"Yes we read in the report that he took as a hostage, strangling her from behind while wielding a weapon."

"Yeah, when Sango managed to escape Mukotsu pulled his gun and aimed it at Sango and thats when Kagome shot him."

"Mhm, are you aware that Mukotsu's gun was empty?"

Inuyasha gawked for a second before shaking his hair.

" were you there when was taken captive?"

"No but-"

" , is it possible that Kagome Higurashi was working as an accomplice with because you found out the secret of his affair and that the group he hired was also with and they were all working together to terminate you?"

"No way! Kagome would never put me or Sango in danger!"

" , isn't it possible, that while you were in the bathroom Ms. Higurashi hid in the living room and waited for Suikotsu and Bankotsu to attack you, and then she was going to kill you, but when Sango and Miroku came she had to shoot and kill her own man to keep her looking as one of the innocent?"

"No."

"Did you see Ms. Higurashi knock out her attacker when she was held captive?"

"well no but-"

"Isn't it true that Ms. Higurashi was friends with the men who attacked you?"

"Well yeah but-"

"Thank you Mr. Taisho that is all we need."

* * *

_**Interrogation of Kagome Higurashi, March 4th 7:37 pm**_

"Please state you name for the record."

"Kagome Higurashi"

"Ms. Higurashi isn't it true that you are the ex-wife of Kouga Talaki?"

"Yes.."

"Is it true that he had an affair?"

"Yes."

"Is it true that you harbor some hateful feelings towards Mr. Talaki?"

"No."

The officer jotted down a few notes then continued.

"Now in your own words can you give us a summary of what happened from the time you were with Mr. Taisho in your house hold to the time when the cops arrived."

"Me and Inuyasha were having lunch when he left to go to the bathroom. I had my back turned to the door when Jakotsu came in and tried to use chloroform on me. When I awoke from my unconscious state I saw Jakotsu sitting on the couch reading one of my people magazines. I looked around in front of me and found that the men had left a suitcase of weapons open, so careful I took one of the guns and aimed it at Jakotsu telling him to get on his knees when he did I hit him in the head with the pistol"

"Is that when you escaped from him?"

"Yes."

The officer jotted down some more notes then waited for her to continue.

"When I walked into the kitchen I found Inuyasha being held captive by Renkotsu, Bankotsu, and Suikotsu."

"Yes isn't that when they had Inuyasha admit to you that he found out that your ex-husband Mr. Talaki was having an affair with your friend Ayame during your marriage?"

"Yes."

"And this is when Sango and Miroku came in?"

"Yes."

"Tell us what happened after Mutoksu took captive of Mrs. Dawson."

"Okay, well he was telling me that I was going to let him and his friends go freely, I figured he meant from the cops because they were coming, when Sango kicked him in the groin and escaped. When Mutoksu pulled his gun and aimed it at Sango I took the shot I thought I had to take and killed him."

"Mhm and Ms. Higurashi are you aware that Mutoksu's gun was in fact empty?"

Kagome's expression turned to complete horror instantly staring at the officer. She shook her head and waited for him to continue.

"Is it true you were friends with the men who attacked you?"

"Yes.."

"Ms. Higurashi, would you say that you wanted revenge against Mr. Talaki?"

"What are you getting at?"

The officer leaned back in his chair staring at Kagome with a smug expression. "What I think Ms. Higurashi is that you hired your friends to fake an attack on you and Mr. Taisho and when things didn't go right because of the Dawsons you shot Bankotsu and Mutoksu so that you looked like an innocent battered woman."

"No! That is not what happened! Kouga paid those men to attack me!" Kagome screamed.

A knocking came from the one-sided window, the officer sighed and excused himself from the table to leave the room.

"What? I was just about to crack her." The officer said.

"No you weren't because we just got a confession." The chief of police said.

"Really..who?"

* * *

_**Interrogation of Jakotsu, March 4th 8:01 om.**_

"State your name for the record."

"Jakotsu."

"Just Jakotsu?"

"Just Jakotsu."

"Okay, Jakotsu, you told officer Macalhy that you wanted to confess to the attempted murder of Mr. Taisho and Mrs. Higurashi.?"

"Yes."

"Okay, tell us what happened."

"Around 2 in the afternoon me and my friends in the band of seven went to Kouga Talaki's office where he gave us a mission."

"To kill Mr. Taisho and Mrs. Higurashi?"

"Yes."

"Why exactly?"

"Because he feared that Mr. Taisho would leak his secret about his affair with Ayame to Ms. Higurashi and that they would then tell the press, possibly ruining his company."

The officer nodded and jotted down a few notes.

"Did Ms. Higurashi have any knowledge or any help in this attack?"

"No."

"Had she known about the affair prior to this attack?"

"Yes, but she didn't know who the other woman was."

"Why are you confessing this?"

"Because Kagome was a dear friend of mine and I never wanted to hurt her. That is why I offered to be the one who knocked her out."

The officer stared for a moment "Jakotsu did you purposely not put enough chloroform so Ms. Higurashi would wake up and save Mr. Taisho?"

Jakotsu sat in his chair for a few moments before finally nodding. "Yes, but I didn't expect her to kill anyone."

"Do you think she meant to?"

Jakotsu shook his head.

"Were you awake that Mukotsu's gun was empty? The one that he aimed at Mrs. Dawson that caused Ms. Higurashi to shoot him?"

"Yes."

"How did you know?"

"Because Mukotsu doesn't like to shoot guns, he never was a fan of them, So he always carried an empty one just to look tough."

"Did Ms. Higurashi know this?"

"I don't see how she would."

The officer nodded before sighing and rubbing his temples.

"So in conclusion, Ms. Higurashi had no part is Mr. Talaki's plan? At all?"

"No. she didn't."

"Thank you Jakotsu."

* * *

In the a small Interrogation room at the end of the long hallway sent four agitated friends waiting to know what was happening. They all knew Kagome was innocent. They all knew she didn't know about the unloaded gun. And they also knew that she was dying on the inside knowing she killed a man who didn't pose any threat.

Inuyasha and Miroku tried to convince her otherwise but she couldn't seem to get over the look on Mutoksu's face when she sat him. Fear.

Kagome took a sigh and laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder, he was angry, he wanted to leave and take Kagome home. He wanted to know why the Interrogator tried to pin the blame on Kagome. And he wanted to know what made him think she wanted him dead.

When the officer who interrogated them finally came into the room his face was flushed and his expression was cold. The group of four turned to look at him as he cleared his throat.

"Due to a confession made by Mr. Jakotsu, the 43rd precinct would like to extend its dearest apologies to you and especially to Ms. Higurashi for accusing you of being an accomplice to a crime you had no part of. You are all free to go, a police car will be waiting outside to take you to your respected homes. In a few days we will need you back here for you are still witnesses to the crime and you need to be on trial. We are going to be making an arrest against Jakotsu, for attempted murder in the second degree due to his confession, the rest attempted murder one, and Kouga Talaki for conspiracy to commit murder, and murder in the second degree due to the fact that Mukotsu wouldn't of been killed had it not been for this whole thing."

The officer than bowed his head and left the room, for a moment it was quiet, tense but then everyone jumped up sharing hugs and tears knowing that this whole mess was going to be resolved before they knew it. Kouga would be put in jail, and they wouldn't ever have to look back.

Even Kagome felt better, what the officer said was true that she wouldn't of ever had to kill Mukotsu had it not been for Kouga.

When they finished their embracing they left the station to go home, Sango and Miroku said good bye and went into their own.

Kagome said goodbye to Inuyasha who shook his head.

"My car is at your place, besides, you are not going to be able to sleep in a house that is labeled a crime scene. Haha even if they let you sleep there you'd be tossing and turning all night. No, we are going to get my car then your coming to stay with me."

Kagome opened her mouth to object but found she was at a loss for words.

Inuyasha smiled and climbed into the squad car pulling Kagome in with him, at first she was a little uncomfortable with the whole thing, but soon she had grown to like it. And now the idea of being with Inuyasha seemed even better too.

* * *

Inuyasha pulled into his apartment complex smiling when Kagome gasped.

"Hey! This is the place you showed me that I liked!" She screamed.

"Oh what? I never told you that?" He said with a smirk pulling his keys out if the cars ignition.

"Yeah no I think you missed that." She replied climbing out of the car.

He chuckled and climbed out too running after her, he picked her up bridal style ignoring her kicks and fusses as she begged him to put her down. He carried inside the complex, inside the elevator and into his apartment. She looked around at it, suprisingly for a guy (no offense) it wasn't to messy. Then ofcourse he was basically living at her place for the past few days so when could he make a mess?

Kagome offered to stay on the couch but Inuyasha wouldn't hear it.

"We slept together one night what's the harm in another?" He asked looking at her. She blushed and he took that as a yes sweeping her up into his arms and carrying her into the bed room.

For now they were dating, soon they'd be serious and maybe one day they'd be together forever. But right now Kagome was just going to worry about how she felt and what she wanted.

How she felt was amazing,

And what she wanted was to be with Inuyasha.

* * *

The end.

Not! Don't worry there will be more to come. I promise.


	11. Inuyasha's Secret and Kagome's Change of

Hello fello readers. I am so sorry for the joke I pulled after chapter ten, no it isn't the end of the series. I just wanted to try and scare some people. And apparently I scared someone enough that I got hate male.

Not very fun when your called a "Deviant Bitch"...

Now I know the last chapter ended a with a bit of cliffy "whats gonna happen?" "Is kouga gonna win the trial?" "Will he go after Kagome?"

Answers I cannot provide right now, how ever I will say we are going to have what I call a "Peace" period that involves little to no mention of Kouga so we can focus on Kagome and Inuyasha developing into a real couple. Then Kouga will came back with his fatal to-do list.

Anyway here is chapter 11, please review I can't stress it enough I love your oppinions!

**Chapter Ten: Inuyasha's Secret and Kagome's Change of Heart**

A almost two weeks had passed since the incident in Kagome Higurashi's home, due to it being used as a crime scene investigation Kagome wasn't able to put it up on the market. So she wasn't able to rent the apartment she wanted to because paying a mortgage and rent is just way to much.

Sango offered to let her move In with them for the time being, the police said until their investigation is complete they won't be able to open the house up to civilians. Sango thought what they were doing didn't make sense, stating that the CSI shows never do that. Miroku laughed, and then there was a long death glare that lasted three days afterwards.

Kagome was really touched that her friend offered a place to stay, how ever a certain hanyou wasn't. He told Kagome she was flat out staying with him and that was it. Kagome of course fought with him calling him a pig-headed jerk before finally submitting to him.

So now here she was, standing in the kitchen of Inuyasha Taisho's apartment cooking steak and rice while he typed away at some demo reports at work. March 4th had been crazy for all of them, Kagome wondered if she would ever get over it, Sango offered hope that she would, Miroku offered kind advice, and Inuyasha offered the warmth of his heart in which she could always have.

Kagome was more than thankful for having these three people in her life. She was even more thankful that they had been the ones who guaranteed her life 8 days ago.

How ever she wasn't thankful when Sango passed on Inuyasha's home number to Kagome's mother so she could call every day after March 6th to see if she was alright. Kagome sighed picking up the phone for what felt like the 80th time as it rang.

"Hello Taisho residen-"

"Kagome, why didn't you answer my call this morning? I left a message and you didn't return the call? What is going on?"

Mrs. Higurashi spoke in short loud bursts over the phone as she watched the development of her daughters attempted murder on tv "There saying they aren't bringing in Kouga for questioning why?!"

"Why hello mother, happy Wednesday to you too, i'm fine how are you?" Kagome said in her sarcastic tone.

"I'm just peachy Kagome, wondering why the man who tried to kill my baby isn't being arrested!" Mrs. Higurashi shouted.

Kagome sighed placing the phone on her shoulder as she flipped over the steak "Because Mamma Kouga has money and with that comes a lot of power. He will be arrested I promise you that but with his amount of money he could probably hold it off for a while."

"He could kill you again!" Mrs. Higurashi shouted causing Kagome to rip the phone away from here.

She covered the phone with her hand and mumbled "Now I know where Souta got the yelling from.." She put the phone back to her ear sighing again "Mamma, first off I never did die. So-"

"This isn't a joke Kagome! He could have seriously hurt you and I would've lost my only daughter." She said Kagome could hear the pain in her voice and the sniffles coming from her mother. She was crying of course and Kagome felt like she would any second too.

Just as Kagome started to soothe her mother by reminding her she was alive Inuyasha came into the house "Hunny I'm home!" He shouted tossing his shoulder back pack onto the couch.

"Kagome who was that?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Oh just Inuyasha." Kagome responded. Inuyasha raised an eye brow at her before taking the phone from her chuckling when she turned around trying to get it back. She screamed at him to give it back but he only laughed.

"Hey Sango hey lecher" He said into the phone "Have any fun in marketing today with your whipped hubby Sango?"

Inuyasha heard the sound of someone clearing their throat over the phone, he looked down at Kagome who was gawking at him before he heard a something that would forever implant fear in him.

"I am not a lecher, I am Syasia Higurashi Kagome Higurashi's mother."

* * *

"How was I suppose to know you were talking to your mother?" Inuyasha asked leaning over his kitchen counter.

"Why would you just assume i'm talking to Sango or Miroku?" She asked turning towards him, hands on her hips and lips pressed together in a thin line.

"uh, because their your only friends?" He said with a smile.

She took a handle full of semi cooked rice and chucked it at him, he swiftly dogged some of it then groaning when some landed in his hair. "Two things! One I do have friends other than Sango and Miroku, two you basically just said your not my friend." She said.

"Well i'm not your friend i'm your boyfriend." He said with a cock of his head.

Kagome huffed turning back to the stove to flip the steak over and stir the rice "When did I ever agree to that?"

"Agree to it? Kagome we went on our wednesday date friday night and you said it was one of the best dates you've ever had! Your living at my apartment, cooking my dinner, sleeping in my bed, we make out like every other second, and Now unfortunately i'm going to dinner Saturday night to meet your family. And you seriously say i'm not your boyfriend?" He said wrapping his arms around her from behind watching her cook over her shoulder.

"What's wrong with going to dinner to meet my family?" She asked.

"What's with calling me your boyfriend?" He responded.

She sighed shaking her head "Okay, I guess you can be considered my special friend."

"Special friend? Really?"

"Fuck buddy?"

"We haven't had sex, but i'm down for it."

"Boy acquaintance?"

"That sounds no better than special friend."

"Well what do you want to be called then?"

"Your boyfriend!" He said hugging her tighter.

She smiled slightly trying to hide it from him but finding it almost useless "To demanding. Pick something else."

He sighed and nuzzled his head into her neck "Kagome we kiss, go on dates, sleep together, all I ask is you acknowledge that."

"I do Inuyasha, but remember I just got divorced and now I was in a shooting, attempted murder thingy, and having a boyfriend may make it worse. Kouga want's you dead for many reasons we don't need more to pile on." She said her smile fading away "Kouga was always the jealous type."

Inuyasha smiled pulling his hands back from Kagome's stomach, placing them on her hips her forced her to turn around and look at her cupping her cheek with one hand and pulling her closer with the other he stared into her chocolate eyes and kissed her with excessive passion. Her arms reached up around his neck as he further pressed on with the kiss before pulling away

"Kagome I have felt more happiness in the past two weeks with you than I have in the last 26 years of my life, I would give you the moon if I could but even that I feel would be to small when it comes to representing my feelings for you. I won't say I love you yet because I know we agreed to take it slow and I love that about you but I will say I have feelings of involuntary desire and the need to give you everything when i'm with you. I will never hurt you so long as I live, so give me a chance at being yours and yours only and I promise you will never regret it." He said his face inches from her.

Kagome's heart beat seemed to speed up with every word he said, and although her mind said not to trust him completely her heart said to give him everything. Kagome was on the verge of saying no before she truly looked up at him and into his eyes. She saw passion and love, kindness and honesty and suddenly all her fears waltz away. She smiled at the man holding her and nodded her head.

He smiled back bending down to capture her lips again before picking her up in his embrace. When he finally let her down to finish kissing he jumped up "I almost forgot!" He yelled walking over to his back pack. "Remember how you said you wanted a dog?" He yelled to her from the living room.

"Please tell me you didn't hide a dog in your back pack?" She yelled back at him.

"No! That's abuse Kagome." He said walking into the kitchen holding a small pamphlet "I passed by that animal shelter today and picked up one of the pamphlest they had inside." He said handing her the small folded paper. She opened it up to see the first and second page talking about the responsibility of an animal, the third page talking about what adoption shelters offer, and the fourth about how easy it is to adopt.

Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha her eye brow raised "Inuyasha I can't get a dog I have no where to put it."

"Leave it here, if by the time your house is ready to be sold you want to move into your own apartment take him then, but I don't mind having a dog, I really love them." He said with a stern smile.

She shook her head "A dog is too committing."

"Kagome it isn't a ring. And besides we are boyfriend and girlfriend now so.."

"No, but a dog is a big responsibility and it is a bit committing. Besides I don't want to have to force a dog into this because you already have me here. You still need your personal space." She said turning back to the stove putting the pamphlet down.

"How about after dinner we'll talk about it more okay?" Inuyasha said coming up behind her.

She nodded mixing the rice again before shutting the stove off, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Tell you what" She said turning to look back at him "If my mother approves of you after dinner then ill consider getting a dog ten times more. Okay?"

"Okay, but just because we are going to dinner at your house doesn't mean we skip our saturday lunch got it?" He said looking at her. She nodded then picked up the pan of rice walking it over to the kitchen table.

Inuyasha smiled watching the silly girl he grew excessively fond of, she didn't know how easy this was going to be. If he could woo her, then wooing her mother would be no problem.

Inuyasha 1 Kagome 0.

* * *

When Inuyasha said wooing Kagome's mother was going to be easy, he didn't expect it to be so easy as easy as it really was.

"Hello Mamma, this is Inuyasha Taisho my uh, boyfriend." Kagome said gesturing towards Inuyasha who took of his hat and gave a bow to the woman in front of her. She had an apron on and was covered with flower, he wanted to give a chuckle but knew he had to be on his best behavior.

He had expected a hand shake or maybe a hug but not what Mrs. Higurashi really did. She let out a shrill squeak and nearly killed the man when she jumped ontop of him, rubbing the ears on top of his head.

"Oh my god they are so cute!" She screamed before turning to Kagome "You never said he was a hanyou Kagome!"

Kagome only shook her head, she heard her grandpa give out a small huff from behind her. "Everything alright grandpa?" She asked.

"Oh fine don't worry about me" He said giving her a fake smile. She shrugged and turned back to Inuyasha who was still trying to pry Mrs. Higurashi off of him.

Souta was pretty easy to win over too, all he had to do was play a few matched of Black Ops before the teenager gave his approval. Of course he wouldn't leave Inuyasha alone for the rest of the night. When Inuyasha was 16 years old he was never home and always chasing after girls, Souta how ever stuck to himself unless he was with his friends. Maybe because he didn't have an older brother to get him out there.

Inuyasha scoffed at the thought, his brother had been less than friendly with him and usually looked down upon him. But when it came down to teaching Inuyasha the ropes Sesshomaru was always there. One of the reasons Inuyasha didn't kill him yet.

With 2/3rds of the Higurashi family eating out of the palm of his hand he realized he'd have a bigger challenge with the man of the house. Grandpa Higurashi.

Inuyasha knew he had a lot of work ahead of him when Mr. Higurashi wouldn't shake his hand. He knew he had more work when at the dinner table the man barely spoke 6 words to him. And he knew for sure he had way more work than he wanted When Mr. Higurashi dragged him out of the kitchen to talk to him after dinner.

"Now you listen here" The old man said wiggling his finger in front of Inuyasha's face "If you hurt my baby girl I will hunt you down and use my old ancient scrolls on you, you got that?"

Inuyasha was getting frustrated with this man, he didn't know anything about him. He was must be out of his mind for thinking Inuyasha would ever hurt Kagome. "Keh, I won't hurt her."

"You better not, my Kagome is to fragile for men like you to use her." He said crossing his arms.

Inuyasha cringed at the old mans words "Listen old man I'm not gonna hurt Kagome so let it go!"

Mr. Higurashi blinked for a moment before waving his hand as if to throw Inuyasha's words back at him. "She had been through to much I wouldn't want to see her get-"

"Look" Inuyasha said his voice calmer now "I really really like Kagome, I love her but she want's to take it slow so I can't tell her that. But I won't hurt her I promise. She's to unique for me to toss away, and I wouldn't dare about doing it any day."

Mr. Higurashi seemed pleased with Inuyasha's words but not entirely convinced "There is a way you can convince me of your words."

Inuyasha groaned 'this can't be good' "Yeah and what is that?"

Mr. Higurashi crossed his arms, a deep grin appearing on his face.

* * *

"You did what?!" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha. He had been trying to figure out the best ways to break the news of the deal with her grandpa while he was driving but couldn't seem to find a scenario in which he lived in the end.

"So we have to have dinner with your family once a week what's the big deal?" He said looking at her.

"First you want a dog, now you want to have dinner once a week with my family?!" She screamed.

"Uh first you wanted the dog, second what's so bad about it I think there pretty okay." He said speeding the car up. Maybe if he got to the apartment complex he could beat her to the apartment and hide out in his bed room.

Kagome shook her head shifting her body so she could gaze out the window "You think that now but just wait, Grandpa will be practicing ways to kill you, Souta will never ever leave you alone, and mamma will be trying to get you to propose to me no matter how short of a time we've been together."

Inuyasha shrugged "That sounds like a typical japanese/american family."

"You think?" Kagome said leaning back into her chair. She had never thought her family as typical, ordinary, or normal. And she certainly never thought of them as a typical Japanese/American family. Thinking about it a bit more she realized they weren't too different from other families. Sure grandpa walked around with shrine cards cursing people people who looked at him funny, and maybe mom was a bit too caring of other people always hugging and inviting strangers in for dinner. Also theres Souta who walks around with a stick even though he is 16 and pokes anything he sees, but this was her family, strange and normal.

She let out a soft sigh before leaning back in her seat.

"I do actually, ya know they seemed really nice. Your grandpa was a bit crazy but sweet at the most." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah well your only happy cuz they made you ramen" Kagome pointed out.

"Mamma always said the best way to a mans heart is through his stomach." He said smiling at her.

"Yeah well speaking of mamma, you met my parents so when am I gonna meet yours?" She said leaning towards him. Inuyasha stiffened at the wheel his hands clenching the leather material tighter and tighter.

"Hopefully never" He seethed through his gritted teeth. Kagome stared at him as if waiting for an explanation and he sighed. "My father and I aren't exactly close..."

Kagome leaned towards him more rubbing his back softly "It's okay you don't have to tell me.." She said her soothing voice like music to his ears.

"No..it's okay.." He pulled into the apartment complex turning to look at her. "I'll tell you upstairs okay?" She nodded, climbing out of the car waiting for him. He was quick his hand on her back pushing her into the building and into the elevator.

When they came to the apartment door Inuyasha fumbled with his keys for a few moment, every time he grabbed the right key it seemed to just slip out of his hands. His nerves were on edge, he was scared of how Kagome was going to act when he told her the truth of his parents, his engagement. Would she hate him? Scream at him for lying to her? Leave. His heart was ready to burst just at the thought.

Alas, Inuyasha finally got a stern hold of demented key, opening up his apartment door the cold air hitting him, he let out a shiver. Not from the breeze, but from fear.

Kagome walked into the apartment with unsettled nerves. She was afraid from how Inuyasha looked, his face flush and muscles tensed as if he was about to tell her he's secretly a murderer or apart of the mafia. It had to be something awful or he wouldn't be acting this way.

He gestured to the couch where she sat down and looked at him, her innocent eyes holding a gaze with his that he felt he couldn't break now matter how much he wanted to look away. He paced in front of her for a bit his mind rattling off different ways on how to start the conversation. He could only think of one.

"I haven't been entirely honest with you Kagome." Inuyasha said stopping in front of her. She nodded, her facial expression still the same as before. Maybe this would be easier, Kagome was really understanding. "Remember...how I was engaged?"

Kagome nodded, keeping her gaze on his. "Well, when we got engaged it wasn't entirely our idea...My father owned a buisness called Taisho Residentials, which Sesshomaru owns now and I work at. My ex-fiance Kikyo had a father who owned a company called Estates. Both rivals until one day they got into a business meeting and discussed profits."

Kagome nodded again her eyes still stuck on him. "Anyway the company merged after Sesshomaru married the girl that Kikyo's family had adopted named Rin and Sesshomaru took over my fathers part of the company. I was suppose to take over Kikyo's family share, but her father didn't trust me enough so my father mad a deal. That if I marry Kikyo, I run his share."

Kagome's eyes widened at this, wondering how a father could offer his own son up without his consent.

Inuyasha nodded "Yes I know terrible. But in the end when I met the fair maiden she wasn't as bad as I expected. In fact I soon grew to love her. But she never returned the feelings, at least not at first. But then she did after a year or so yet she always seemed distant."

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat at the thought of Inuyasha loving another, still she watched and listened to him.

"A few nights before our wedding I found Kikyo crying, I asked her what was wrong and she told me she was pregnant. We hadn't had sex, so I of course realized she was cheating and asked who the man was. She refused to tell me and asked if we could continue with the marriage for the sake of the company. I agreed at first mainly because I was in shock, but over the next few days I noticed a drastic change in her that would never allow me to be with her. The night before our wedding she took me aside and asked why I was being so distant, I told her my feelings, though I was still willing to marry her for the sake of the companies and my love for her. But she dumped me."

Kagome sat still on the couch her mind racing with pity and sorry for the man in front of her. Not only had he been willing to give up his life with any other woman from Kikyo but he was even willing to raise her child that wasn't his. And in the end she left him anyway with out anything.

Inuyasha sighed "For a year I was depressed, sitting in my apartment wondering how I would ever move on. Then I realized something. That I could move on and be happy if I just found the right girl. Kikyo didn't work out but that doesn't mean someone else wouldn't. So I lived my life on the hope that I would find the love of my life one day." He smiled looking down at her "And I think I may have found her."

Kagome stared at Inuyasha blankly, her heart beating with joy but her mind playing it down. She didn't want to fall inlove so soon and so quick. She had only been divorced for almost four months now, and now here she was with Inuyasha telling her she was the woman of her dreams. Kagome stood up staring at Inuyasha before running out of the apartment. She heard him scream her name but it was no use. She was in the elevator heading down to the first floor. He ran after her, leaping down the stairs as fast as he could hoping to beat the elevator.

"Stupid stupid stupid! I knew she wasn't ready why did I say that! Damnit! I just knew this was gonna happen!" He yelled. When he reached the first floor he caught a glimpse of Kagome running out of the front doors. He could smell the coffee the door man was drinking, the cigarette a woman outside was smoking, and the tears leaving Kagome Higurashi's eyes.

She felt like a fool, running out of the apartment as he had just finished confessing to her a grave secret. She was scared, scared she would love him and hurt him at the same time. She didn't want to heal at the same time she was loving him because that would require him to hold out with huge patience. A thing she couldn't ask of him ever.

When she reached her car her face was soaked with the salty tears that she had grown accustomed to. When she felt the hands of the strong hanyou she almost wanted to scream, kick, fight against him. But instead she let him pull her against his chest, his arms wrapped tight around her as he brushed his fingers through her hair. She cried against him as he muttered an apology. She apologized to for running out, but he only shook his head.

"It was too soon, I shouldn't of put you in that situation." He said

She cried harder gripping the fabric of his shirt in her hands. "No you don't understand! I do love you but I can't! I just got divorced and I need to heal! If I heal while I'm with you that could hurt you more than it saves me..."

He rubbed her back shushing her as he rocked on his heals swaying her with him. "Kagome I know your afraid of hurting me, but you won't. I want to help heal you in any way I can, and I want to be with you when you need me the most. If you want to move in with Sango and Miroku and get some space I understand. But don't leave me because your afraid of hurting me." He said brushing a long lock of hair out of her face. He rubbed his thumb along her cheek wiping her tears away. "Don't cry anymore."

She looked at him again, her eyes filled with hope and fear. She wanted to stay with him but she couldn't help but feel as though she would hurt him more than she would ever mean to. As if reading her thoughts he leaned in to kiss her, it was a warm kiss, one that shook Kagome's entire body. When he pulled away he stared into her eyes lovingly.

"Kagome you could never hurt me. No matter how much you think you can." He said.

She lowered her head into his chest wrapping her arms around him. He scooped an arm under her knees, picking her up against his chest walking back inside of the building. He held her in the elevator rubbing her back as he watched the numbers change. She closed her eyes against him, she was tired from her crying, and tired from running. Not just physically but mentally. She realized that no matter where she went or what she did Inuyasha would be right behind her to back her up. And that is something not even Kouga gave her.

With her final breathe before she passed out she whispered Inuyasha's name, the hanyou looked down at the tired girl waiting for her to speak again.

"I love you Inuyasha..." She spoke in a soft whisper. He smiled and held her closer. "I love you too Kagome."

And with a smile on her face Kagome fell asleep in the arms of a man she loved again. Awaiting for the moment she woke up, hoping Inuyasha would be there ready to tackle the day with her.

She could learn to love this new crazy life style of hers.

Definitely.

* * *

Until the next chapter my lovelies!

Also to clear things up, No grandpa higurashi does not hate Inuyasha cuz he is Hanyou, he just wants to protect Kagome. We are going to see the Higurashi family again, I know some people thought the story was over but I still have the trial and what not. I'd say it will be roughly a 25 chapter story.


	12. Date Night

More reviews! It makes my heart flutter when ever I open up and see your opinions. I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story so far. :D

Here is chapter twelve, I was recently asked if I was going to write a lemon and i'm not entirely sure. I've never written one before but I will consider it.

By the way this is what I call a short burst chapter. It goes back and forth between Kagome and Inuyasha in short moments to see how each other is handling a situation. Then the chapter will play out in long sessions. Also this is the one some people have been asking for. I know I kind of jipped you guys out of the date chapter by skipping ahead so I decided to give you some relief. Enjoy it.

Also Sesshomaru will be in this chapter. Don't yell at me for how I have him and Kagome meet I wanted to try something different.

**To Delsan: thank you for being such an often reviewer, I love seeing when you write me something new :)**

**To I love snowy owl: heres what happens next.**

**Chapter Twelve: Date Night**

Kagome waited in the front of La Chareine for what felt like an hour when reality it was only five minutes. Her foot tapped away on the tile floor as she stood by the small fish tank watching the colorful and expensive fish swim about. She wore a little black dress that hugged her curves tightly, stopped short on her knees and held her bust in with little to know cleavage visible. Maybe she did buy the dress to tease Inuyasha.

Maybe she also bought the dress in hopes that he would gawk at her. But he couldn't gawk at her if he didn't show up to dinner.

"Ten minutes late.." She grumbled looking at her metallic watch. Her high heals made a loud click every time they hit the tile. She pulled out her phone hoping to find a text message letting her know he was running late, and yet there was nothing.

The seating hostess asked if she would like a table to wait at, but Kagome only shook her head. If Inuyasha took more than twenty minutes she was going just going to leave. Technically they got together last week, but they've been somewhat dating since the monday after they first met. Today they were going to dinner to celebrate Kouga's immediate arrest, something that shocked them both.

But now Kagome was stuck waiting in a fancy restaurant for her boyfriend who seemed to be a no show, they said 6:30 they'd meet up, Kagome left the apartment at 6:20 and got there at 6:38 so he was later than she really thought. Maybe she should be worried about him.

She huffed "Yeah worry about him? The only thing I should be worried about is how long it'll take to recover after I kick the shit out him.."

* * *

"Dammit i'm late." Inuyasha growled staring at the car's stereo clock. He didn't mean to leave work so late, but his last client refused to leave the apartment she was buying until she put down a spell that prevented demons from entering it.

"Keh stupid wench, the spell didn't even work." He said with a shrug. The woman was obviously crazy, not only had the spell been complete gibberish but she couldn't even tell that Inuyasha was a half demon.

He reached for his phone is his pocket steering the car with one hand as he fumbled with the flimsy thing. He scrolled onto Kagome's name and clicked new messages just as he was forced to swerve into the side lane to miss hitting a car at an intersection. His phone flew out of his hand and underneath the passenger seat.

"Fuck" he muttered as he sped down Adams Parkway. "She's gonna kill me." He said glancing at the clock, 6:37. About 10 minutes away from the restaurant.

Is he gonna make it?

* * *

Kagome started to tap her foot louder as if it would magically make time speed up. 6:52 and Inuyasha was still no where to be found. No text, no call, nothing but the sound of people laughing around her as they downed another shot, or hit on their date.

Kagome felt the heat rise into her cheeks from jealousy, every one else had their date with them. So where was hers? Even the seating hostess was trying to make conversation with her, that pitiful look in her eyes that made Kagome wish she could crawl under a rock.

She would give him till 7:00 not a second more. She would not be the kind of girl who sat for hours waiting for her date to show up. Never again, Kouga did that to her and she only wish she saw the real reason he was late when they were married. Maybe it would've saved her a bunch of heart break. She would not let Inuyasha hurt her life Kouga did.

Kagome shook her head her foot tapping coming to end as she let out a deep sigh. 'Inuysha isn't Kouga, stop comparing them to each other.' She thought.

She sighed again looking out the window of the restaurant "But where is he?"

* * *

"Come on!" Inuyasha shouted as he tapped his finger furiously against the steering wheel. He swore that the red light wasn't changing just to spite him.

He could only imagine how Kagome was acting, he tried three seperate times to get his phone from under the seat but the problem was that he couldn't find it. Now he swore the phone was against him just as much as the stop light was.

The clock read 6:54, shit, he was really going to get yelled at now. Knowing Kagome she probably arrived early to make sure they got a table even though they had reservations. Then again she did tell him she wasn't the kind of girl to get up early, ever.

He laughed at the thought, when the light finally turned green he wasted no time slamming on the peddle. He sped down the street passing cars as they honked at him. He usually was better at driving than this but this was Kagome we were talking about.

He saw the restaurant at the corner of the street a smile sneaking onto his lips. 6:57, he had three minutes till Kagome walked out.

Is he going to get there on time? Let alone one piece?

* * *

Kagome threw her hands down in a fit, stomping towards the front door of the restaurant. 7:00 right on the dot and he still wasn't anywhere to be found! 'He is going to have to buy me thirty boxes of chocolate to make up for this!'

As Kagome shoved the front door of the restaurant open she heard someone yell. "Oh my god I am so sorr...Inuyasha!" She screamed looking at the hanyou as he rubbed his nose.

"Fuck Kagome, I know i'm late but hitting me with a door is a bit of an over kill!" He said.

She clenched her fists "Over kill! I've been waiting half an hour! Where were you?!" She yelled.

"Calm down Kagome I got stuck at the office.." He said looking at her. Something twitched across her face but it didn't seem like she'd be letting go of her anger any time soon. He picked up his hand to show her a bright bouquet of blue white roses. 16, and in the center of them was one of the most beautiful blue roses Kagome ever saw.

She felt all of her anger flush out of her in a single second, not wanting to let him off easy though she just crossed her arms and huffed. He smiled at her lame attempt at being angry.

"Kagome, do you honestly think I can't tell when your putting up an act?" He said moving closer to her. He lifted her chin making her look up at him and placed a warm kiss on her lips. It was inviting, and breathe taking. One Kagome would be writing about in her diary tonight. That is if she actually started to use that damn thing.

He hooked an arm around her waist leading her inside of the restaurant, the hostess smiled at Kagome when she asked for the table they had reserved the previous night. She grabbed the menu's and began to walk towards the table, not before giving Inuyasha a dirty glare.

He glanced at Kagome who only shrugged, then laughed to herself. Thank god for good hospitality.

They were seated at a corner table in the back, a little white candle lit in the center of the circular platform. Kagome was trailing her finger over the names of the meals she seemed interested in, when really it was a tease for Inuyasha.

She knew he was staring at her, because every time she looked up at him there he was his eyes glued to her. He would look away and then continue his raid on her body when she was looking down at the menu. The way she kept licking her lip, shifting her body so her legs would cross and then across, and leaning into the table so her breast's would show more than he could afford to see.

She was a goddess right now in every way. He wanted to have her, but he knew rushing her would only cause her to skip out again. That day when she ran away from him...when he thought he might actually catch her in time to stop her. It was the most frightening moment of Inuysha's life.

But now as he sat across from the girl who gave his heart a reason to beat he could only think of one thing, how worth it was to chase after her that fateful day.

Their waiter came over with the most up-beat flirtatious smile Inuyasha had ever seen, of course it was a guy. And of course Inuyasha growled when the man started to flirt with Kagome. And of course she kicked him in his leg for it.

"Keh, can you just take our orders already dammit?" Inuyasha said. The waiter sighed and pulled out his pad and pen.

"Yes I'm sorry sir. What can I get you today?" He asked. Inuyasha could tell he wasn't sorry, not one bit.

"I'll have the fettucine alfredo, and a diet coke please." Kagome said before looking to Inuyasha who only raised his eye brow at her. "What?"

"A diet?"

"Yeah so?"

"Your like 12 pounds."

She huffed "124 at the least Inuyasha."

The waiter jotted down her order before nodding "I agree with the mister on this one you don't need a diet at all." He said with a smile. Kagome blushed, but Inuyasha growled deeper. She let it slide this time figuring the waiter deserved that one.

The waiter took Inuyasha's order asking to have it repeated three times before Inuyasha took the pad and jotted it down himself. He shoved the pad back into the waiters hand and waited for him to leave before turning to Kagome. She was pulling apart a piece of bread, when she tossed one into her mouth she finally realized Inuyasha was watching her.

"Warh?" She said as she chewed on the piece of bread.

"That dress." He hissed.

She swallowed then cocked her head to the right a bit "What about it?"

"It shows to much, your mine and now everyone else gets a share of you with their eyes." He said his eyes wandering over her body again.

Kagome rolled her eyes before tearing off another piece of the bread "Oh come on Inuyasha don't be like that."

"Be like what? I don't know what your talking about I think i'm pretty rational." He said with a smug smile.

She leaned back in her chair looking at him "Honestly lets not start this little play fight that we know will lead to bickering. We're here to celebrate and you were late so your already in the dog house."

He nodded before reaching over the table to take her hand "You're right, this is a good day."

"I still can't believe they took him in so quick. With all the money he was probably paying them i'm surprised they brought him in at all." Kagome said. She felt a tap on her shoulder, turning to look behind her she caught a glimpse of someone who strangely looked a lot like Inuyasha. When she heard the low growl coming from the hanyou she put two and two together.

The hanyou was deeply enraged by his brothers rude intrusion on their celebration dinner, but he was also angry about the fact that he hadn't smelt Sesshomaru or Rin. Maybe he was going soft, or his demon powers were fading. Ha, fat chance.

"That would be me who made that happen. Sesshomaru Taisho, Inuyasha's older brother." He said holding his hand out.

"Half-brother" Inuyasha muttered crossing his arms over his chest when Kagome shook Sesshomaru's hand. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well Miroku told me you were having dinner here, and I figured me and the Lady" He gestured to Rin who sat across from him (Yes Rin lovers she's here) "Needed our own fancy dinner too. Plus we called you about 3 times, Rin has been dying to meet your girlfriend and said that we-"

"Ha you are so whipped." Inuyasha said with a roll of his eyes. Sesshomaru shot him a fiery glare but Inuyasha only laughed. "Don't get your knickers in a twist big brother."

Sesshomaru huffed before turning to Kagome "So what did my brother possibly do to get you to date him? Or did you lose a bet like his second girlfriend?"

Inuyasha slammed his hands down onto to the table "I told you that Jessica DIDN'T LOSE A BET!" He yelled.

"Well then what else do you say having to date someone because they couldn't hold their breathe for 3 minutes is?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha leaned back in his chair steam flying out of his ears.

Kagome giggled "Actually he was just really kind to me. He won me over with chivalry I guess you could say." Inuyasha's face turned bright red at Kagome's word but immediately turned flushed when Sesshomaru laughed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and gave a simple 'Keh' before leaning forwards.

"So Sesshy why are you stalking me for real?" Inuyasha asked.

"I told you, We wanted to meet Mrs. Kagome." He said. Rin finally couldn't take the wait anymore before bouncing her chair over next to Sesshomaru's.

"Kagome oh my god I have heard so much about you from Sesshy! I just couldn't wait to meet you it's been so long since Inuyasha had a girlfriend I thought I was going to have to set him up on an awkward blind date!" Rin exclaimed. Kagome laughed turning to look at the bouncing woman. She looked fairly young, 21 at the most, but her composure was that of a 27 year old. Her attire was completely mature, from her black glazed heals to her red ruffled blouse. She was thin, but not scrawny, small but not flat, and had long beautiful brown hair. Her big brown eyes looked as if they could go on forever and Kagome understood one of the reasons Sesshomaru was probably so fond of the girl.

"Hey why don't we merge out tables together huh?" Kagome said before turning to Inuyasha. His eyes widened and Kagome thought for a moment that his eyeballs may just fall out and bounce away.

Rin seemed extremely happy with the idea, calling over a waiter before anyone can interject. He nodded as she asked him of the favor and asked them to step away as he brought the tables next to each other. Inuyasha grumbled as he sat down next to his brother, who seemed just as unhappy as he was.

The girls hit it off right away, talking about what they were wearing to how their boy toys looked almost exactly the same but were completely different.

"Sesshomaru can be really cold sometimes but he has some really sweet moments."

"Inuyasha is always sweet and warm but he is extremely stubborn."

"Sesshy sometimes act like he is big and tough but he is such a mush ball in the end."

"Yeah Inuyasha doesn't really show off his strength a lot but when he needs to he uses it."

The girls continued to laugh away as the brothers sunk lower into their chairs. The girls seemed to forget they were even there. "This is your fault." Inuyasha stated.

"How is this my fault exactly?" Sesshomaru said glaring at his brother.

"Because you came here! And you brought your whipper too!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I am not whipped. I am happily mated there is a difference." Sesshomaru remarked.

"Yeah the names." Inuyasha said with a roll of his eyes.

Sesshomaru sighed "What you think you wont be mated ever?"

Inuyasha was taken back by this question, marriage he always thought would be something in his future but mating was something completely different. Mating was for life, and marriage could be for as long as the two people wanted it to be. Him being a half demon meant he usually lived longer than most humans, a tragic life Inuyasha didn't want. Neither did Sesshomaru, which is why he was thankful for the old bat Kaide who gave them a crystalline that they wore around their next for a whole day each year. It's magic abilities would give them the ability to age a whole year in one full day.

Sure Inuyasha was really 34 instead of 26, but hey he wanted to enjoy his teen years a little longer than anyone else. He could stop aging any time he wanted, but if he did eventually find a mate he wouldn't want to stop aging. Inuyasha how ever never thought he would make, he found Kagome and did love her, but enough to mate with her? To give her all of him even if there's a chance hell get nothing in return?

Inuyasha thought long and hard about Sesshomaru's question, when he turned to look at the beautiful woman in front of him a smile as wide as the sea spread across his face and he crossed him arms.

"Fuck no, of course i'm going to mate." He said. Sesshomaru looked his brother over for a fairly long time. He waited for his brother to smirk, or shift his body to indicate he was lying but he didn't. Sesshomaru's eyes widened before patting his brothers back.

"Welcome to the whipped clubbed my brother." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha groaned, but quickly got excited when he saw a different waiter than usual bringing their food over to them. Tonight was getting better even if he did have to spend it with his asshole half-brother.

* * *

When Kagome and Inuyasha got home that night they were more than pleased, the apartment was exactly the way they left it. For a paranoid person like Kagome that meant everything to her.

The dinner was amazing, Kagome loved everything about it. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha kept fighting which made Kagome laugh hysterically, and Rin was sweeter than a bag of jolly ranchers. They talked about anything they could think of, and Kagome could not wait to Introduce her to Sango.

Inuyasha how ever thought the night was okay rather than exciting. After the whole mating thing Sesshomaru wouldn't let him have a moment of peace. Every second it was a new question.

"_So you love her?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Want to marry her?"_

"_Not sure yet."_

"_Is she pregnant?"_

"_The fuck Sesshomaru?!"_

"_I just don't see any other reason she'd stay with you."_

"_Fuck you."_

Inuyasha sighed, his brother really had a weird way of showing his love for him. He trudged his way over to the bedroom sliding his dress coat off and unbutton his shirt. Kagome come in after him throwing herself onto the bed with her arms and legs spread wide. Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at her, she was stunning at this point. Her hair was messy and the dress was already slipping from her body. He wanted desperately to do something, anything. But he kept control.

'I'll get my day to make her scream' he thought with a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked turning onto her side to look at him.

"Nothing." He said taking the shirt off of him, his chiseled abs making Kagome's body shiver. He was sexy, maybe sexy wasn't even a good enough way to describe him but it was the best she could do for now. He climbed into the bed next to her wrapping an arm around her. She cuddled up next to him resting her head on his chest as he slowly rubbed her back. He snatched the remote from the night stand turned the t.v. on.

They flicked through channels with no luck what so ever, Kagome wasn't a chick-flick girl and thank god for that. Some nights she and Inuyasha stayed up to watch the horror movie marathan on channel 134. It was great especially when they would yell at the movie. Stuff like "Don't pick up the phone!" Or "Look behind you!" Never got old for them.

They finally decided they'd have better luck if they tuned into the news, channel 2 was suppose to be starting it's round of current events now. He hit the button and waited for the damn thing to load. 'I need a new tv, damn thing is to slow. Ah finally!'

"Now in current events, Kouga Talaki was heavily sedated today as he was hauled into the 43rd precinct. Mr. Talaki was seen resisting arrest as police shoved him into the back of a squad car. Here is the footage."

The screen changed to a poorly shot video of Kouga's house, the camera man was either running or having a seizure because the dammed thing wouldn't stay still for the hell of it. Outside of Kouga's front door were about 5 officers waiting for him to step outside. Ayame was at the bottom of the steps currently cuffed as well.

"You deserve that one." Kagome muttered nuzzling herself closer to Inuyasha.

Now Kouga was being told he had 5 seconds to open the door or they were breaking it down, when he reluctantly came out he was cuffed and read his Miranda rights. At first he walked quietly with the officers but when they tried to shove him into the squad car he lost it.

"Do you know who the hell I am! I will have all of your badges! All of them! You'll all be working at a soup kitchen if your lucky after this!" He yelled trying to break out of the restraints. Ayame was shoved into the squad car, crying, Kagome smiled.

"Don't you dare put your filthy hands on me you pesky humans! I will have you all killed!" He yelled more. Kagome sat up staring at the t.v. Something seemed to click in her head, but she couldn't tell if it was her imagination or not.

"I AM KOUGA TALAKI GOD DAMNIT!" He shouted some more as a paramedic was brought over to sedate the very agitated man. He started to laugh maniacly "Stupid humans I AM A WOLF DEMON! Your medicines don't work on me!" Kagome's eyes widened as she realized she was right. How it took her so long to realize Kouga was truly a wolf demon was beyond her. Maybe he was good at hiding it, but wouldn't he had grey hair like Inuyasha? Or are all demons different? She didn't know the least bit about demons in anyway except for the fact that they existed.

It took the paramedic several doses of the sedation to finally get Kouga to give way. He was cuffed around his ankles and put into the squad car, his head seemed to bob around as if he was high or drunk, Kagome could only figure that that was as good as they would get him. Ayame was still crying in the back seat of the car, but no one seemed to care. She probably was in on the whole thing, even if she wasn't she was a conniving little bitch and Kagome was damn happy she was getting the scare of a life time.

She knew Ayame wouldn't be charged with anything, that she would probably deny it all and conjure up some sob story. But Kagome didn't care, since this was making big news it meant Ayame was now a well know slut. They would definitely talk about the affair now, considering it was one of the reasons this whole mess started.

As the cop car pulled away the screen went back to the reporter who talked about the case further.

"Mr. Talaki was charged for numerous crimes against Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Taisho, a friend of the couple came down to the studio today to offer some insight on the incident."

'Oh here it comes' Kagome thought as she remembered her conversation with Sango next week. She talked about how a reporter snagged Miroku after their extensive questioning down at the precinct. She also remembered how Sango beat the crap out of Miroku over the phone when he mentioned how hot the reporter was. He probably wasn't joking no matter how many times he claimed he was.

"Mr. Dawson you were at the scene of the crime while it was happening were you not?" The reporter asked.

"Yes I was."

"And how would you say the scene played out?"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean?"

"How did it go?"

"Well terrible of course?" Kagome laughed at Miroku, he obviously was nervous talking to the Reporter from the way he kept shuffling between his feet and stuttering every time she asked him a question.

"Your good friends with Mr. Taisho and Ms. Higurashi right?"

"Yeah."

"What is your input on the love triangle for them and Mr. Talaki?"

Miroku seemed to stop shuffling now his face turning stone cold serious. He shrugged before continuing. "Simple, there is no love triangle. Kouga finally realized that he lost and amazing girl and wanted her to be marked as his forever and when Inuyasha came into the picture he got jealous and decided to shut Inuyasha out for good."

"What do you say about Mr. Talaki's alleged affair?"

"I think he was a dumb -beep- for ever cheating on Kagome and that he should think twice the next time he decides to do so."

The reporter thanked him for the Interview before the camera went back to the same reporter sitting at the anchor table. Kagome wasn't paying attention to the woman or the stories anymore, all she could do with replay what Miroku over and over again in her head and feel an overwhelming desire to hug him. He was sweet, but he never said something like that before even when she was crying with Sango on their living room couch. It may have been for his 15 minutes of fame but she didn't care, because now she could record it and have a hold over him. Haha stupid Miroku.

* * *

"What!?" Kouga shouted as he shoot the bars of his jail cell. He had been listening to the new channel the guard was watching and couldn't believe the complete and utter lies he was hearing.

"ME?! JEALOUS! OVER THAT STUPID HANYOU!" He shouted as he threw himself against the steel bars. He backed up against his wall breathing hard as he thought about what he heard.

"Fucking Miroku, I knew that bastard couldn't be trust. When I get out of here i'm going to-"

"Hey shut up in there!" An inmate shouted from another cell.

"Yeah quick your damn wining!

"We're trying to sleep you dip shit!"

Kouga felt his blood coursing through his veins at the speed of light, he desperately wanted to rip the bars of this damn hell hole off and leave. But he couldn't that would be in violation of the agreement he reached with his attorney.

If he cooperated three years would be shaved off his sentencing if the jury pleaded him guilty on only one of his three charges. If he gave up the names of any one else associated with his plan, he'd get probation on his last two years of sentencing. And if he was well behaved, he get out earlier for good behavior.

That still left him with possibly 50 years to life. Being a demon, life would be a much worse sentencing for him. Maybe the jury would be full of people who liked him or his company helped, hopefully that would push them to take pity on him.

He slid down to the floor of his cell and began to pick at the cement walls, it came off like pencil shavings against his hand. The cement was weak, he could break through it with one swing if he so wished. But he wouldn't not yet, because he was waiting for something he couldn't stand to not go through.

The trial. He was told Kagome would be a witness, and he some how managed to get his attorney to agree to letting him question her. It was either the 10 grand he paid on the spot or the all expense paid vacation to vegas he put together for him and his wife, either way he got what he wanted.

He was going to rip Kagome to shreads at that trial and no one would stop him. He'd have her crying at his first question and have her begging for him to stop before he even asked his second. And Inuyasha would be forced to watch the whole thing. If he even dared to attack Kouga he'd be thrown into jail, his anger would prove a great deal against him in court. And if he touched Kouga, the case would be dismissed.

He knew for a fact he was going to win this trial. He had power, money, everything he needed to dig up every dirty secret on everyone who stepped foot into that court room. Everyone except Kagome.

Aside from two traffic tickets her entire record was more than spotless. He cursed his P.I. And demanded a new one but the same thing happened again. Nothing. Not even so much as a assault charge. With Kagomes long but uncontrollable temper he would've expected her to at least hit someone. And yet nothing.

Oh well, he'd have to use the power he had over her instead to get her to break down. He'd win this case if it was the last thing he ever did. He was going to have his way with Kagome in every way he wanted to. No one, not even Inuyasha would stop him.

And so Kouga sat in his jail cell with a smile on his face.

* * *

"Kagome, you awake?" Inuyasha said nugging the sleeping girl. She let out a small groan before hitting him playfully.

"Snooze button snooze button snooze button." She said as she continually tapped his head. He chuckled and then shook her a little before jumping onto the bed.

"KAGOME! KAGOME! IT IS TIME TO WAKE UP! KAGOME! KAGOME! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!" His wake up song wasn't the best, incredibly out of tune, and it only made Kagome want to go back to sleep rather than get up.

"Come on Kags I even cooked breakfast for you." He said smiling.

"Kags?" She said turning her head from the pillow to look at him.

"Yeah, since you don't want me calling you the other name, I figured I give you my own." He smiled.

"Kind of unoriginal since my mother came up with it first." She said. He smiled and then climbed off of her.

"Don't make me get the bucket." He said.

"Your not Sango." She replied.

"So?"

"So you won't do it." She said smothering her face back into the pillow. 'The sun should just burn out already'

"Kagome..." He said before climbing ontop of her "Don't say I didn't warn you.." He said as he dragged his finger tips up her sides and then moves them swiftly. Tickling her as she doubled over and let out tears of laughter.

"No! Inuyasha! Stop...I'M GONNA KILL YOU! AGH!" She screamed as she tried to push his hands away. He laughed and looked down at her.

"But Kags we have so much to do today!" He exclaimed.

"Like whatttt.." She moaned.

"Well I have work, you have work, almost 200 million other Americans have work, the president has laws to pass, Sesshomaru has a wife who needs to whip him, I have children I need to produce. So yeah, lots to do today." He said with a small chuckle.

"What did you say?"

"Sesshomaru has a wife who needs to whip him?"

"No after that?"

"200 million Americans have to go to work?"

"No after that."

"You can lead a horse to water but you can't make it drink?"

"You never said that."

"I didn't?"

"No."

"Huh, could've sworn I did. Right well come out when your ready Kags, don't make me come back in here!" He said before dashing out of the room.

Kagome stared at the bedroom door for what felt like eternity before sighing and tossing the blankets off of her.

'Another long day here I come.'

* * *

I hope this makes some of you hate me less, I know I didn't write their first date but when I started to write it, it just didn't feel right. I wanted to give you guys something that would make you all laugh and think it was impossible to happen but then remember this is Inuyasha were talking about. Anyway I liked writing this chapter, I feel it wasn't one of my strongest, the strongest was the one with the interrogations because that one just made my hands zoom. This one had major writers block so please don't hate me ^(*.*)^ anyway I hope your enjoying the story so far. Until next time!


	13. Missing You (So Please Wake Up)

Hey so because I got such a quick amount of viewers in such a quick amount of time I thought i'd make the next chapter quick.

Shippo will be in this. It has short bursts in it because it is a back and forth between Kagome and Inuysha going through their daily routine away from each other.

We'll also see Inuyasha being a cute boyfriend. Also Kikyo makes an appearance. And we'll see how this affects the scenario. Also Kagome has an accident. We'll see how Inuyasha deals with it.

**Chapter 13: Missing You (So Please Wake Up)**

Kagome's patience was down to its last amount. Shippo was constantly redoing the same brush stroke Kagome told him time and time again not to do. After he did said brush stroke he would complain to her that the photo didn't look right.

She walked around her large class room, watching students over their shoulders as they got lost in their art work. She would offer some advice or a compliment every now and again, but sometimes she just liked to watch.

Kagome learned as much from her students as they did from her. The way they filled every painting or drawing with passion made Kagomes job all the more worth it. She couldn't want to give them grades when ever they handed in a completed project because she just loved giving feedback. Every now and then she had a rotten review over a picture, one that was clearly deserved of course, but for the most part all of them had talent beyond the point of being labeled as potential.

They were artists, but also more than that.

She remembered the first day she came back to work, she was bombarded with questions about the incident, fellow teachers hugged saying they were so scared and they were glad she was back. In the back of Kagome's mind she wondered how some teachers who never talked to her were actually worried for her.

When class would start Kagome would walk inside the class room and say her good morning like any other teacher, then she would give them an assignment.

"Today you will create a photo or drawing that is different." She said looking out at them. "And we will compete against each other in this assignment. You will all verse each other, but you must also help each other. I will paint something as well but I won't compete. I will merely show you what I believe relates to the topic. You have 30 minutes to complete the assignment." She smiled at them. "Any questions?"

Shippo raised his hand and Kagome reluctantly called on him "Ms. Higurashi what is the topic exactly?"

"Different" She replied.

"Different from what exactly?" One of her students called out. Kagome shrugged.

"Just different, what ever you feel is different in any way is what you will paint or draw." And with that she returned to her desk. The students looked at each other confused before walking to the back of the room to grab a canvas. Some of them were whispering to each other their ideas, others were listening to steal said ideas.

Kagome waited till everyone was settled and then went and got her own canvas, keeping the easel turned away from her students as she carefully selected her brush. She had an idea of what to paint, and she knew it was definitely different.

And as her hands began to move the brush along the canvas she couldn't help but day dream about a certain hanyou.

* * *

"Mr. Taisho your twelve o' clock appointment is here."

"Thank you.."

"Kristi...for the eighth time, my name is Kristi." Kristi said her with an agitated tone.

"Right, Sorry Kristi. You can send them in now." He muttered.

He tapped the tips of his fingers together as he waited for his newest client, his gaze wandered around his medium sized office until it landed on the picture of Kagome at the front of his desk. He was helping her look through some boxes when he found a photo album of her from her college years. He snagged the photo and kept it ever since. She never knew, but he didn't care. Seeing that big smile on her face made his day worth every hour of hell. Because in the end that photo reminded him of what he would be going home to. Who couldn't smile knowing that?

As the door to his office opened his smile faded fast, seeing the unbelievable seemed to be happening to him a lot lately. Standing before him in all her glory was Kikyo Hagadorshi. The woman who years ago left his heart shattered on the ground.

She seemed just as shocked to see him, a devious grin plastered on her face as she walked over to his desk, her hips swaying with each step she took. "Inuyasha, what a pleasure to see you." She said taking the chair across from him.

"Kikyo." He muttered.

"Oh Inuyasha hunny don't be like that. Be civilized." She said her eyes watching his every move. He felt trapped, as if she was a hungry tiger and he was the food. There wasn't a ring on her finger, which only frightened him more. Last time he checked she was engaged to the man she cheated on him with. He prayed for a miracle, anything that would allow him to have to break away from Kikyo for even just a few seconds.

And then his prayers were answered.

"Mr. Taisho, the delivery man said there was a mix up with the flower order and he wanted to know if he can drop into your office to see if he got it right." Kristi said.

"Oh uh, yeah Kristi that's fine."

Kikyo looked at him with a cocky smile "Oh Inuyasha you didn't have to get me flowers."

"Keh, you wish they were for you." He said standing up from his desk. He walked over to the office door opening it just in time to great the delivery boy. He was young, couldn't be older than 16 unless he had one of those faces.

He looked like he was going to hurl, probably one of his first deliveries and the fact that he messed it up made him even more nervous.

"So what was the mix up?" He asked looking at the boy.

"Uh, we...accidently made you one blue rose and 10 violet roses instead of 11 blue roses.." He stammered holding the vase out to Inuyasha. Inuyasha took the vase aside setting it on his desk, 18 white roses formed a circle with 10 violet roses on top of them and in the center one big blue rose. It was beautiful, even though it wasn't the order he wanted.

"You know what, I think I like this better." He said looking at the delivery boy. He gave a nervous smile and Inuyasha smiled back. Kikyo twisted in her chair to get a better look.

"I never know you liked flowers." She stated.

"There not for me" He responded then looked towards the delivery boy. "Is the note written out?"

"Y-yes.." He said taking the small card out of his pocket. He handed it to Inuyasha who read opened it up.

"Dear Kagome, i'll send you a bouquet every week with at least one blue flower in it so you always know they exist. With love Inuyasha." He smiled. "Sounds perfect."

Kikyo rolled her eyes "It sounds dull."

"Maybe to you, but to Kagome it will have sentimental value." He said before handing to vase and card to the delivery boy "You know the address? Class room number?" The boy nodded his head, Inuyasha thanked him then waited till the boy left to shut the office door.

"So whose Kagome?" Kikyo asked crossing her legs.

"My girlfriend, now tell me why your here." He said sternly.

"Why? So you can leave early to go see your girlfriend?" Kikyo said sarcasticly.

"Maybe, now tell me." He said.

"Well, I just finalized my divorce with my ex-husband-" 'oh god, where did I hear this story before?' Inuyasha thought remembering the day Kagome came into his life. He envisioned her sitting in the chair Kikyo was now. Her fragile and innocent expression sending his thoughts on a rampage. He never understood how a woman so beautiful could look so upset. Lost in his day dream he hadn't even realized Kikyo was calling his name.

"Oh damn i'm sorry I zoned out what were you saying?" He asked. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I need an apartment for me and my son. I would prefer it to be close to his school if that's possible." She said.

"How old is your son?"

"Three, he will be attending the Howlbrook Elementary School when he turns five so if I could be close to there that would be great." She added.

Inuyasha nodded then typed his fingers away at the keys, satisfied when two apartments that were no more than five minutes away came up.

"Alright, lets go check them out." He said.

* * *

"Ms. Higurashi" One of the main office attendants said over the loud speaker.

"Yes" she responded putting her brush down.

"There is a delivery coming to you." She responded.

"Okay thank you!" She shouted, her voice sounding too eager. She never got a delivery before. Oh goodie!

She waited till the delivery man came to her class room, looking him over she realized he was no more than 15 or 16 years old, he had a nervous face, and trembling hands. Definitely a newbie.

She thanked him and gestured him over to her desk where he set down the crystal vase, She gawked at the beautiful set of white violet and blue roses. Grabbing the card that was attached she read it to herself and touched her heart. She heard some of her student wolf whistle or oooh at her, but she ignored them. She was solely focused on memorizing every word of the card, her heart fluttered as she turned back to the vase.

'Purple roses' she thought to herself 'He really knows how to make a lady feel special.'

Kagome glanced up at the clock, in two minutes she would be judging her students work, and then in ten minutes she would be on break. She was going to call Inuyasha up and thank him a million times for the beautiful gift.

Maybe a million and one if he is lucky.

* * *

"Kikyo for the one hundredth time don't touch the radio." He said changing the radio channel back to his.

Kikyo whined before leaning back into her seat crossing her arms over her chest. Inuyasha sighed looking down at his watch, Kagome should be getting the flowers now. He hoped she liked them, it took him ours to get the man on the phone to shut up about his personal life and take his order.

"So how long have you been dating?" Kikyo asked.

"Almost a month, why?"

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Is she the one?"

"I like to think so."

Kikyo nodded before turning away to gaze out the window. The way she sat reminded him of Kagome, the way she looked did a bit too, but aside from those two things they were completely opposite. Kikyo was an image girl, she never wanted anyone to see her eating fat foods or wearing baggy clothes. Kagome wasn't like that. Just the other day she came out in a tang top and sweat pants, she looked fucking hot.

And then two weeks ago they were having their usual saturday lunch and Kagome ordered two burgers. The woman had an appetite.

'Good' He thought as he pulled into the parking lot of a small apartment building.

Kikyo was bouncing in her seat, he had never seen her so excited or happy.

It kind of scared him...a lot.

* * *

"Well" Kagome said walking to the front of the class room. "I want to say you all won, but I can only choose one person. So, Brannely, your photo I think is the best." She heard moans coming from her students. She rolled her eyes "The way you captured the American flag is amazing, and the fact that you made it out of all the other flags is unthinkable. I couldn't ask for something more different than this. Congratulations."

Brannely blushed as her classmates clapped for her, Kagome waited for her students to quiet before turning her photo over. Some of her students gasped at it, others were confused by it.

Kagome decided when she was going to do something different, she would really out her mind to it. So she painted a field, with trees, grass, anything normal and ordinary you would see in a field. But scattered across it were perfectly detailed blue roses.

"It certainly wasn't the best painting, but I believe it has the value of a fine art piece, don't you agree?"

The class nodded in agreement, Kagome smiled at them then looked at her clock. "Alright, that's all the time for today, put your paintings in your portfolios and i'll see you tomorrow." She said as she returned to her desk. She reached into her bag and pulled out her cell phone waiting for her students to all vanish before dialing Inuyasha's number.

As she heard the rings on the phone she kept her gaze fixated on the bouquet of flowers and her painting. What were the odds that he would send her something different, on the day she decides to give an assignment about something different. Maybe it was fate, or maybe it was because them being together was something different.

* * *

"Hello?" Inuyasha said as he flipped his cell phone open. "Really? You liked it?...That's great baby... I miss you too. Yeah I have one more client...Who is it...uh...no one really..Well no...it's not that..." Inuyasha sighed. "It's Kikyo...really?...No I didn't think that I just thought you'd get...of course I do baby... I love you too..Bye." He hung up the phone slightly dazed.

Kagome wasn't the least bit worried about him being alone with Kikyo, wow, she really trusted him.

He couldn't help but smile, Kikyo was blabbering away in the background about how the apartment was perfect for her son and how Inuyasha should stop by sometime to meet him. Inuyasha nodded if only to shut her up.

Inuyasha showed her around the apartment, telling her the pros and cons of the whole place, and then telling her the price. Kikyo almost jumped for joy when she heard it was less than three grand a month.

As they sat at the kitchen table filling out the paper work Inuyasha felt Kikyo's gaze on him the entire time. Sometimes she would reach over and stroke his arm or talk about the "good old days." Inuyasha merely rolled his eyes and turned the paper around for her to sign it hoping he could get out of there soon enough.

When Inuyasha glanced at his watch his entire face flushed, he had been at the apartment for almost an hour with Kikyo and he hadn't even realized how much time flew by. It felt like Kagome had called him only seconds ago but really it was about 30 to 40 minutes ago.

'Shit, I wanted to grab Kagome her favorite ice cream on my way home. Damn, I don't want to be late to dinner again. I guess I could just text her.' He thought looking down at his phone. 'Yeah that should be fine.'

* * *

"Hey sweety I got your gift and I love it!...yes...thank you so much and I miss you...is work almost over?...one more client? Who?...no one? What do you not trust me?" She joked as she spun around in her desk chair. "Kikyo, oh cool...yeah really, why, did you think I would get mad?...babe you know you can trust me...good, I love you.. Bye." Kagome smiled when she hung up the phone.

It may have been a short call but she was happy she got to hear from him. Now all that was left to do was to go home and cook dinner considering her 4 o' clock class got canceled due to the snow storm headed for them.

She worried that Inuyasha wouldn't make it home because of the storm, but why wasn't she worrying about him being alone with Kikyo? Normally she would have worried, had something in her heart hadn't told her not too.

She felt a deep trust in Inuyasha that made more sense to her than anything else. She couldn't wait to go home and see him that night. She couldn't wait to eat across from him and laugh when he made a stupid joke, then crawl in to bed and fall asleep in his arms. All things she looked forward to during the course of her day. As she made way to her car one thing crossed her mind. The bouquet.

"Dammit I left it inside." The rain had already began to pour and everyone else had gone home but she figured she could get away with sneaking inside to grab the vase.

As she ran outside with the vase in her hand she didn't expect the ramp to be so slippery that she would slip down the entire thing, the vase flying up in the air and hitting her in the stomach. The wind escaped her lungs with a hard plunged as she laid on the concrete ramp. She swore she felt a warm liquid on her head, but the snow was so cold there was no way.

Maybe if she closed her eyes for a few seconds everything would just go back to normal. She'd open them to see her driving towards her and Inuyasha's apartment. The music blaring and the other drivings swerving to get by her.

She looked up at the rain falling from the sky and imagined Inuyasha coming home to the smell of fresh made dinner, a warm smile on his face. She closed her eyes and held the image for as long as she could before feeling a deep desire to fall asleep. With little strength she gave into the dreariness and let herself be engulfed in the darkness that overwhelmed her. With a final breathe she mumbled the name of the man she was so attached to.

"Inuyasha..."

* * *

Inuyasha had sent Kagome three texts, and still no response. He was outside of the apartment complex so it didn't matter anyway. He came inside and quickly rushed into the elevator. His time spent with Kikyo had been longer than he ever wanted it to be and he was more than thankful when the woman left.

It was so dark and stormy outside that he hadn't even realized Kagome's car wasn't in the parking lot, when the elevator finally opened to his floor he rushed out of it and into his apartment. He was taken back when he didn't smell anything. Not even a small hint of Kagome's scent. Something wasn't right. He gulped as he walked around the dark empty apartment, nothing, not even the slightest sign that she was home.

He checked the answering machine, no new messages, he checked his phone, nothing. 'She must be at the school' he thought. 'But why wouldn't she text me?'

Suddenly Inuyasha's mind filled with different scenarios in which Kagome was actually mad at him for being alone with Kikyo and he felt his heart dropped. Grabbing his car keys he wasted no time rushing down to his car. He pulled out of the parking lot so fast he feared he was going to spin out, but he didn't care. All he knew was that Kagome didn't come home and that he had to find her.

He would check the school first, and if she wasn't there he would check her mothers, Sango's, anyone that Kagome might've chosen to stay with.

He gripped the steering wheel as he sped the car up, he was in no mood to drive safely. He had to find Kagome, he had too.

15 minutes passed and with each ticking second he felt his insides squeeze tighter and tighter together. It wasn't until he saw the school in his view that the knot seemed to release itself. He pulled into the parking lot, sighing in relief when he saw Kagome's car. He pulled up next to it running over to see if maybe she fell asleep inside of it, but to no avail she wasn't in there.

His nerves began to jump inside of him as he walked towards the front door, he was just about to open it had something not caught his eye. At the beginning of the ramp was a white rose, drenched in water sitting on its side. Inuyasha turned to see all of the roses he bought Kagome scattered on the floor. His heart seemed to break.

Maybe she was mad at him and decided to throw the bouquet around. Inuyasha felt his face flush and his eyes begin to sting from the salty tears surfacing until he caught a glimpse of something else. A dark figured sprawled out at the bottom of the ramp.

Inuyasha's heart crumbled inside of him when he realized that the sprawled out figure was Kagome. He ran over to her screaming her name but she didn't respond. He kneeled down next to her scooping her up into his arms to check her pulse. It was there, but barely and Inuyasha felt as if he was going to wash away in the rain any moment. He shook her slightly but when she didn't even make a sound he panicked.

He picked her up and held her against his chest, he had to call 911, he had to get Kagome help. Who knows how long she had been out there in the rain, unconscious. Inuyasha tugged on the school doors and felt a wave of relief wash over them as they opened. He carefully laid Kagome on the floor then began his search for a phone. He had no doubt his was sitting soaked in his coat pocket and he didn't have time to fight with it while Kagome sat on a floor drenched in water.

Thank god it was spring because had this been winter she probably would've been frozen solid by the time he found her. When he was able to find the main office he quickly grabbed the nearest phone dialing 911.

"Hi yes i'm here at the state college" 'dammit what was it called again?' "uh..off of route 163 with my girlfriend. I found her laying on the ramp in the rain unconscious."

The 911 operated asked Inuyasha if she was bleeding, he said he couldn't tell because of the rain but that he would check right now, he dropped the phone and ran out to Kagome. Tears welded in his eyes again as he saw the gash along the side of her head, blood slowly dripping out of it. He ran back into the office.

"SHE'S BLEEDING OUT OF HER HEAD! OH GOD SHE CRACKED OPEN HER HEAD!" He screamed into the phone as he dropped to his knees. The operator told him to sit tight as an ambulance was on his way, he slammed the phone onto the it's receiver and ran back out to Kagome.

His heart was pounding as he scooped her back into his arms, he held her head up slightly not knowing what to do for a head injury. He feared for her life greatly, and couldn't stop the overwhelming urge to cry. He heard the sirens in the distance and prayed that they'd know which area he was in. He set Kagome down easily again and then ran outside, jumping on the steps of the school waving his hands as the ambulances passed by.

Once they pulled in Inuyasha directed them to the unconscious girl on the floor inside the hallway of the school. They quickly checked for a pulse and then pulled a stretcher in to place her on. Inuyasha followed them, angered when they said he would have to follow in his car. He understood why, but he didn't like it.

On the way to the hospital Inuyasha sobbed. He sobbed when they got to the hospital, and he sobbed when Kagome was rushed into ICU. He paced outside in the waiting room for hours as he saw doctors rush in and out of the big white doors. He hoped for the sake of her family that she would be okay. He hoped for the sake of Sango and Miroku that she would be okay.

But most importantly, he hoped for the sake of them both that she would be okay. Because deep down inside even if they were together for only a month, he knew he couldn't live without her.

And that he wouldn't even attempt it if given the chance.

* * *

Sorry if you find this cruel! I just wanted to have a chapter where something happens to Kagome that has nothing to do with KOUGA! plus, I thought it might make the trial a little more interesting in the end. You'll see why.


	14. A Suicide Slip Up

Hello I am back, some of you said last chapter was great which makes me feel better because I felt like it wasn't my best work. I felt the story needed a change up though. First it was Inuyasha targeted by Kouga, then Sango was in danger, Miroku is ultimately always in trouble with Sango so no reason to attack him. Kagome is being attacked but because of emotions.

I felt this would add a twist because it would make the trial crazier. So let's see what happens now that the media knows about Kagomes "accident." Hehe.

**Chapter 14: A Suicidal Slip Up**

"**KAGOME HIGURASHI ATTEMPTED SUICIDE OVER TALAKI TRIAL" **Was the first, and biggest headline of many headlines to hit the front page of the Parkway Express Newspaper. They talked about how paramedic's had to rush Kagome to the hospital because she tried to kill herself by 'repeatably' smacking her head against a metal railing. It also had statements from people who said they witnessed "the estranged girl fling herself at the ground, bashing her head into the concrete until she bled unconscious."

"**KOUGA TALAKI SAYS THAT THIS 'ISNT THE FIRST TIME SHE HAD TRIED TO KILL HERSELF'" **Was the second biggest story to hit the Channel 2 News. The achor woman displayed her excessive doubt about Kouga's accusations, stating that everyone she has talked to has nothing but great things to say about Kagome and that they are shocked people think she tried to kill herself.

"_Katy Rosasto here with the story of Kagome Higurashi, the one everyone can't seem to stop talking about. I'm here with Hojo Hamauri a friend of Kagome's since Elementary School who has some comments he wants to share, Welcome Hojo."_

"_Thank you, First I want to say that none of this is true." Hojo said as he leaned back on the studios couch. It seemed comfy but his face said other wise. _

"_Which part?" The anchor woman asked. _

"_All of it, I've known Kagome since we were 7 years old and she has been nothing but happy. No one could bring her down low enough for her to want to kill herself." He said with the up most confidence. _

"_Not even being cheating on by your husband?" The anchor woman asked with a skeptical expression._

"_What Kouga did was awful and Kagome may have been hurt for a bit but she got stronger because of it. She had her friends and family to help her out. I would bet all my money that they are at the hospital with her right now."_

"Wow, he must be physchic." Sango said leaning back into her chair watching the re-run of the news report. Sango taped every single channel that had a story about Kagome and saved every newspaper clipping she found, she wanted to make sure Kagome wouldn't be to shocked or upset when she heard about what people were saying.

Kagome still hadn't woken up, she had been unconscious 2 days so far, and with each passing hour Inuyasha grew more worried. He watched the rise and fall of Kagomes chest as he slept, and listened to the beep of her heart monitor. One he swore he heard it flat line for a whole ten seconds, but truthfully it was just his imagination.

Miroku tried to get Sango to turn off the news broadcasts saying that it would only make her crazy, but she insisted on keeping them on so when Kagome woke up she would know what's happening.

A few police had scoped out the scene where Kagome had her accident, most of the evidence was washed away in the rain but there was no sigh of her self inflicting this. If fact the way Inuyasha found her was proof enough. She was sprawled out on her back with a gash in the back of her, which was proof enough that she didn't do this to herself.

'So why were they still investigating it?' Inuyasha thought as he leaned back in his chair. Every few seconds he would glance over at the sleeping Kagome, his heart returning to a normal pulse when he saw her chest rise and then fall again.

"Keh, stupid cops." He said grabbing her hand "They don't know what there talking about Kagome." He said looking at her. Sango and Miroku exchanged glances, a sad overwhelming feeling lingering in the air. Inuyasha let one solid tear take cold of his left cheek and then squeezed her hand harder. Miroku walked over and patted his back, Sango kept her distance, knowing that this was something a girl couldn't help with. Men hardly showed their emotions, especially men like Inuyasha. And the last thing he needed was Sango hugging him and crying.

The pat on the shoulder from Miroku was just enough to help snap Inuyasha back to reality. "No crying." He muttered.

"It's okay to cry." Miroku said.

"No, it isn't. Not when Kagome is in this condition. I have to be strong for her, for both of us. When she wakes up she has to know that everything is going to be okay and I can't tell her that with tears coming out of my eyes." Inuyasha said wiping the tear away. Miroku nodded, he understood exactly what his friend meant. He didn't necessarily agree with it, but he understood it.

"Miroku I'm hungry so i'm gonna go to the cafeteria do you want anything?" Sango asked placing a hand on his shoulder. He smiled at her.

"I'll come with you.." He said placing a hand on her back.

**SLAP**

"Lecher! I swear to god this is not the time!" Sango screamed.

"But my love, it's been so long..." He said lowering his head.

"It's been 14 hours!" Sango yelled.

"Oh my god you guys are so gross!" Strangely enough, it wasn't Inuyasha saying that. All eyes turned to look at Kagome sitting up in her hospital bed. Her hand was still limp against Inuyashas but he didn't notice.

"Ka-gome?..." Inuyasha said looking at her, his face brightened up when she turned her eyes towards him giving him a smile. He squeezed her hand tighter, she squeezed his hand as well as he jumped up wrapping her in warm embrace. They stayed like that for a few moments before Sango cleared her throat.

"I'm really sorry to ruin this happy moment, but Kagome, are you...alright?" Sango said walking over to Kagome's bed.

"Well, my head hurts and I have the taste of metal in my mouth but aside from that I feel good." She said turning back to Inuyasha. "What happened?"

"Well, what do you remember?"

"I remember the rose..." She said her cheeks turning a bright shade of red "And I remember calling you..but really that's it." She said letting go of his hand, she brought it up to the back of her head feeling the white bandages that surrounded it.

"Wow, a head injury.." She muttered looking at the three tearful pairs of eyes watching her "Was it serious?"

"Well, kind of..you've been asleep for two days now.." Miroku said when no one else responded.

"I have? Really?" She said turning to Inuyasha. "I'm sorry."

Inuyasha felt as though he was going to cry, he couldn't hold it in much longer, he wanted to kiss her and tell her don't be stupid but he figured he should be nicer. "Don't be sorry Kagome." He said wrapping her in another tight hug

She clutched his shirt in her hands taking in the sweet tangy smell of his cologne. He looked tired, and awful as if he had been hit by a bus. She dared to ask him what happened again, but felt he may break down if she did.

She just hoped by the end of the day she could remember for her own sake.

* * *

"_In my full honest opinion I think shes crazy!" One of the interviews said slamming his hand on the desk._

For the past half hour all they could talk about was Kagome, Kouga and Inuyasha.

"_You haven't even named one reason why you think so" The other interviewer said crossing his legs "you know what I think? I think your just taking the side of money."_

"_Really? You wanna know why she is crazy?! Okay! First, she leaves Kouga. Then not even two months later she's screwing around with another man. Then she comes up with this whole accident to get Kouga thrown in jail, and now knowing that everyone will find out the truth during the trial decides to kill herself." He said tapping his finger on the front of his desk. The other interviewer rubbed his nose while sighing, he was clearly agitated._

"_Where did you hear all that? The internet? Kouga? Or did the money they slip you whisper it to you" The Interviewer's face flushed instantly at the other mans words. "Kagome was cheated on by Kouga, divorced by Kouga, courted by a man better than Kouga" _Inuyasha grinned _"Then Kouga tried to have them both killed! And plus she didn't try to commit suicide, the report the doctors made said she slipped and cracked the back of her head open!" _

"_And where did you hear that from?! The liar herself?" _Kagome cringed.

"_No actually I heard it from my brother Detective Santiago." He said with a smug smile._

"_SEE!" He shouted "This is exactly what I was talking about! Even the police are corrupted now." _

"_No, who I think is corrupted may be you. Either your being paid to say this or your just plain stupid, either way I don't want to see how you talk to the guest witness we have coming on. Speaking of her where is she?"_

"_Yeah i'm not sure..oh hang on.." He said touching the his ear piece. "It seems, she is here after all. Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Ayame -beep-" _

Kagome's eyes nearly shot out of her head as she leaned forward in her bed, Sango turned her head to look up at the angered girl, her reaction almost the same. There Ayame was walking to the seat in between the two interviewers, she seemed happy and excited to be there, but her mouth was ready to spill lies and bullshit stories.

"_Its nice to have you here Ayame." The rude interview said. "My names John Hashe."_

"_I'm Carl Westler." The nicer interviewer said. _

"_It's so nice to meet you both I'm so glad you invited me here to get my story out." She said with a genuine smile._

"_Ayame, is it true you and Kouga were engaged in a sexual relationship while he was dating Kagome Higurashi?" Carl asked._

_Ayame shook her head "No it isn't, where she got that idea I don't know." _Kagome started to choke on her water, Inuyasha jumped up next to her patting her back softly.

"_So you think she made it all up?" John asked._

"_Not made it up, but maybe got the wrong information. Me and Kagome have been dear friends for years, in fact I was just visiting her at the hospital this morning." She said._

Inuyasha growled lowly as he continued to rub Kagome's back, she was becoming angrier with every lie Ayame spewed out.

"_Really, so why did Kouga divorce Kagome then?" Carl asked leaning towards Ayame._

_Ayame flushed for a second but straightened herself up, clearly a new lie had been conjured up in her had "Kagome was always crazy, Kouga would go out to guys night and he would come home to Kagome screaming at him, claiming he smelt like a womans perfume. After a while he couldn't take it anymore and started coming to my work to vent about it. Eventually we fell inlove, he decided to try and make it work with her, but when she started to become violent he knew he had to leave. Sometimes he would come into my office with bruises on his arms. He said she would hit him with the metal spoon she kept in their bedroom. Kagome wasn't like this always, but from the way she acted in high school I expected her to become a loose canon as she got older." _

Kagome started to shake with anger, she was going to kill Ayame.

"_Really?" Carl asked reaching into his suitcase "Because my records show that" He said pulling out a copy of Kagome's and Kouga's divorce papers "That Kagome wrote down under reason for divorce, that Kouga had an affair, and he signed it stating it was true."_

_For a second Ayame looked puzzled "Where...did you get that?"_

"_A friend of mine in the district attorneys office got it for me." He said._

_Ayame dipped her head "Yes it's true.." _'AHA' Kagome thought leaning forward again watching the screen eagerly a giant smile painted across her face. _"Me and Kouga had an affair but towards the end of their marriage, but only because we had fallen inlove and he need to feel loved." _

Kagome's smile quickly faded, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"_If that's true, then why haven't you guys announced your relationship? Why hide it?" _

_Ayame leaned back in her seat crossing her legs "because if Kagome found out she would come after me too." _

And then a big smile came across Ayame's face and Kagome knew she got what she wanted. She just wanted to make Kagome look crazy, insane. And now she had done it, she had an answer for everything, everything except..

"_but you just told us you went and visited her today, why would you go visit her if you thought you were in danger?" John asked clearly seeing the deception in her face. She turned to look at him with a shocked expression only to be hit by another question "And if you did go and visit her to see if you could 'work things out' which i'm pretty sure was going to be your bull-beep- answer am I right? Then why would you come on here to bash her?"_

_Now Ayame's face was completely flushed and she was at a lost for words, the interviewers exchanged glances then looked back at her waiting for an answer. When she just stayed silent they exchanged glances again._

"_You know what I think Carl?" John asked._

"_No what do you think John?" Carl asked._

"_I think we just got fed a bunch of bull-beep-"_

_Carl shook his head "I think we did too." _

"_Let's see what the people watching think? Why don't we get some callers in to ask Ayame some questions huh?" John asked._

Before the number could even finish flashing across the screen Sango was calling in, she wasn't the first or second caller but she was told she was the third and she couldn't wait to give Ayame a piece of her mind.

"_Hello caller number one what would your question be?" Carl asked leaning back into his chair._

"_Hi yes, Ayame I was wondering why would you -beep- your best friends husband even though they were still together?" _

_Ayame flushed, she felt corner, trapped, as if her plan was falling apart "I-i told you, she was abusing Kouga...and he needed love.." She stuttered. She was starting to sweet and tug at her hair, an obvious sign that she was nervous. _

"_Still you shouldn't of slept with him, thats low." _

_Ayame started to shift in her sleep, she didn't like being called low on tv, that was almost like being called a slut. She was there to make Kagome look bad not herself. _

Sango tapped her foot impatiently as the first caller hung up, the second caller came on for about thirty seconds asking Ayame where she got her shirt, then being taken off. Now it was her turn.

"Yes hi this is Sango Kagome's best friend, i'm with her at the hospital right now and have been all day just like Miroku and Inuyasha, and yeah um we haven't see you all day you two-faced -beep-"

_Ayames eyes widened as she shifted again in her seat, she began to sweat more. She was now caught in her own lie and there was no one around to save her. _

"_Really? Kagome is there with you right now?" John said. _

"Yes she is, and she is very upset over the lies Ayame has been-" Before she could finish Inuyasha snatched the phone out of Sango's hand, she gave him a deadly stare but soften when she saw him hand the phone to Kagome.

"Hi, this is Kagome Higurashi." Kagome spoke into the phone.

"_Well hello!" Carl said "How are you feeling Ms. Higurashi?" _

"Kagome, and i'm feeling alright thank you."

"_To what do we owe the honor of this call?" John asked over Carl._

"Well, I just wanted to ask Ayame, why she felt the need to spread lies about me on national television? Is it because she is trying to make up for her own lies?" Kagome snapped.

The interviewers turned to look at Ayame, who was now wet with sweat and shaking violently. She was scared, and before anyone could say or do anything she ran off the set pushing past the stage crews and managers.

Kagome smiled as she hung up the phone, the interviewers didn't seem please about it, but Kagome had accomplished her goal and that was all that matter. She was tired, and she wanted to sleep. And so that's what she did.

From now on no one would dare to make up another lie about Kagome Higurashi.

* * *

"Kagome I hear your leaving us." Ms. Kagura Hadeti said as she walked over to her patient. Kagome was finally in her own clothes again, the bandages were still wrapped around her head though.

Kagome had rarely spoke to Mrs. Hadeti, usually she pulled Inuyasha aside to talk to him, he claimed it was purely professional but Kagome had her doubts.

"Yeah, they said I was allowed to leave yesturday but Inuyasha said I should stay one more night just incase." She said motioning towards the zoned out hanyou. He had been thinking about all the things him and Kagome would do while she was on bed rest. The school said she could take the rest of the year off since there was only a month left, with her head injury and the trial coming up she figured a big vacation didn't seem like an issue.

Under Rins 'strong advisement' Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a paid vacation that extended to the end of the trial as long as he came in one a week to handle big clients for a few hours. Haha, talk about whipped.

Still Kagome couldn't complain, it was going to be nice to have Inuyasha acting as her slave tending to her every need. And who knows, with all the spare time they may just get to have a bit of fun when they run out of things to do. Not like Kagome wouldn't make him beg first.

"I just care about you and wanted to make sure you didn't die on me when we got home." He said putting his arm around her waist. She rested her head against his shoulder and smiled.

"I know, thank you." She said placing a quick kiss on his cheek. He smiled rubbing the spot where her lips had left the sweet and innocent kiss, he missed being able to hold her. But most of all he missed being able to kiss her.

She had been having dizzy spells almost every second of each day, every time he wanted to kiss her he was afraid that it would bring on another dizzy spell or a head ache.

If only Kagome knew that. She was starting to get worried that maybe he was leaning away from her, that maybe he didn't want to be with her anymore. She shook her head as if she was trying to rid her mind of the thought, with his arm around her waist he lead her to the lobby of the hospital. When they got to the door a young intern stopped them.

"Sorry Ms." He said pulling over a wheel chair "It's hospital policy, you gotta leave in one of these bad boys." He smiled as if trying to reassure her. Kagome rolled her eyes and sat in the wheel chair blushing when she heard Inuyasha chuckle. He pushed her out of the hospital and left her on the side walk to go get the car. Kagome crossed her arms looking around the massive parking lot. It was pretty packed, which was strange because the lobby look really empty, then again Kagome wasn't allowed to leave her room so she couldn't really see how big the place was.

"Must be massive" She murmured as she watched Inuyasha drive the car to the front of the hospital. She stood up and placed the wheel chair to the side before climbing in. "God I can't wait to be home and inside a real bed."

Inuyasha smiled as he drove the car out of the parking lot, they'd be home in about half an hour which gave them plenty of time to joke, talk, and bicker. Oh joy.

He looked over at her before reaching for her hand. Still it was nice to have her back. Even if he was going to be her primary caregiver for the next few days he was still happy that she was going to be back in his apartment. He had gone home a few times to straighten the place up and restock the fridge, but it didn't feel the same without her.

Funny how only being at his place for a month made it unlivable without her.

When she squeezed his hand he felt his entire body relax knowing she was happy to be with him, he turned on the radio smiling at the song that came on.

"_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you"

Her hand squeezed his harder as she sighed leaning back against the seat "Inuyasha..."

"Yeah Kagome..?" He said looking at her,

"I think we should get that puppy now.."

"Really?" He said looking at her. She nodded. "Now?"

She shook her head "No not now how could we do it now?"

"Well we could swing by the shelter and just pick one out, I know the owner so he'll be happy to give us our pick right away."

Kagome shook her head again "We don't have the time."

"We have plenty of time."

"We don't have food."

"I can cook it food."

"You know how to make dog food?"

"No but I am half dog demon, so it'll just eat what I eat."

"That's not how it works Inuyasha."

"Well why not!" He exclaimed.

"Your serious..right now?"

"Right now."

"A dog.."

"Yuh huh."

"to bring home."

"Well I wouldn't leave it with hormonal Sango and house wife Miroku, and your grandfather is crazy so yeah to bring home."

Kagome laughed and then looked at him again.

"Alright lets do it."

* * *

"Oh my god there all so cute!" Kagome screamed as she ran over to the cages full of cats, Inuyasha crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"A dog Kagome."

"But.."

"No buts, you can't walk a dog to a park and I certainly wouldn't get along well with a cat."

"Why not? You have ears like a cat."

"THEY'RE DOG EARS! Seriously? Have you've never seen a german shepard or welsh corgi?"

"Welsh corgi? I think your making that up."

"I am not! They exist! AND THEY HAVE POINTY EARS!"

"I'll believe it when I see it" She said pushing past him. He stared at her for a few moments before following, she was going to pay for this later alright.

"Hey Inuyasha!" A voice called out from being them, Inuyasha turned around quickly to see a short balding man running over to him.

"Oh hey Myoga, how are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Good, are you here to finally adopt a dog?" Myoga asked. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and tugged on his ear.

"So, you were planning on getting a dog anyway even though I was undecided?" She said tugging harder.

"Ow jeez stop that." He said flicking her hand away.

Myoga laughed "I see you are as controlled by your woman as Sesshomaru master Inuyasha."

"Master" Kagome repeated.

"CONTROLLED?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Myoga yelled as Inuyasha began to chase him in a circle around Kagome. She sighed and rubbed her temples before reached her hand out to grab Inuyasha's shirt, which only caused him to fall back.

"Agh Kagome!"

"Quiet." She hissed turning to Myoga "Sir please i'm very tired and I just want to find a dog and go home before I start to get a dizzy spell."

Myoga smiled and nodding leading Kagome to the dogs but trying to keep his distance from Inuyasha who growled quietly behind them.

Get the dog, and kill Myoga. Sounds like a pretty good plan.

* * *

"OH HE'S SO CUTE!" Kagome exclaimed picking up the the little white furball Myoga took out of the cage.

"It's a cardigan welsh corgi" He said looking at her.

"They do exist!" She exclaimed looking at him. Inuyasha laughed from behind her.

"Told you."

Kagome shot him a deadly glare.

"Don't worry Ms. Inuyasha has always been a hard head." Myoga said, Kagome giggled hugging the puppy closer to her.

"Why you!" Inuyasha said chasing after Myoga said. Kagome sighed and held the little bundle of cuteness out in front of her.

"well, at least we know there will be one mature dog in the house" she said in a cute baby voice.

"Wait what?!" Inuyasha yelled stopping his chase on Myoga.

Kagome only sighed and hugged the little puppy smiling again.

"Don't worry little puppy, he'll mature eventually."

* * *

please don't hate me for ending the story there! I had more to write but it's late and I had to much work to do so I started writing late and it just...bleh. DONT HATE ME. CUZ I WUVS YOU! Hope you liked the chapter :P


	15. People Vs Kouga Talaki Part One

Hey guys i'm back for another thrilling chapter, in this chapter we will see the trial of Kouga Talaki and be warned there are going to be some grafic details, as well as threats towards Kagome. I am jumping forward by at least 3 weeks for this chapter, mainly because there isn't much to tell about the three weeks Kagome and Inuyasha spent together...Well, not much for young children to read -wink wink-

Anyway here is chapter 15

**Chapter 15: People Verses Kouga Talaki Part One**

Three weeks after Kagome was released from the hospital the case against Kouga Talaki started. Normally trials take longer

to be put into effect, but considering it was all people could talk about and Kouga had more money than the state of Ohio things got a bit..rushed.

Kagome was with the prosecution lawyer almost every day going over her testimony. Inuyasha would sit next to her, holding her hand tightly letting her squeeze his hand every time she came across a question that she didn't like.

"Now Ms. Higurashi, there have been accusations that you use to abuse Mr. Talaki, is that true?" Mr. Agosto asked glancing down at the tense girl.

"No!" She exclaimed clutching Inuyasha's hand harder. He winced.

He shook his head "Kagome, we've gone over this. The defense is going to try and rip you apart, and they will succeed if you can't keep things together. Okay?" She nodded. "Now, Ms. Higurashi, there have been accusations that you use to abuse Mr. Talaki, is that true?"

Kagome took a deep breathe "No, of course not."

"How can we trust you about that?" Mr. Agosto asked sitting on the corner of his desk.

"Because if you talk to anyone they will tell you without hesitation that I was a typical wife, sweet, caring. I made dinner for Kouga and waited for him to come home. Sometimes though he wouldn't be home till 12 or 1 in the morning, which was always strange since he worked till 6."

"Objection!" Mr. Agosto said walking over to Kagome. "That's what they'll say for some bogus reason, and the jury will be asked to disregard it. But once it's heard they won't forget it." He said with a smirk before patting Kagome's shoulder.

She smiled and looked at Inuyasha who only smirked "Nice one, now let's see you do that in court."

Kagome nodded before looking back at Mr. Agosto. "Okay, what's next?"

"Going into you and Kouga's relationship. The defense will try and use it against you, saying you went crazy after his affair and tampered with evidence to make it look like Kouga hired the band of seven when it was really you." He said.

"How though? If there is absolutely no evidence against me how is it possible that I was the one who hired the band of seven?" She asked looking at the prosecutor in disbelief. She honestly couldn't see how anyone can come up with an idea like that, even the officer who interrogated her and accused her of being behind the whole thing didn't seem to make sense.

"Well Kagome i'm not gonna lie, the defense is ruthless. Even if they know you didn't do it they don't care. They will pin this on you every way they can." He said pulling out a file from the top drawer in his desk "They'll use things like how you tried to commit suicide-"

"I didn't try and commit suicide!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome I know settle down." She huffed and leaned back into her chair, Inuyasha threw his arm around her. "Not everyone knows the truth about your accident, which is why if I get to question you first I will go into great detail so the defense can't slam you to the wall. Now let me continue, they will talk about the attempted suicide, the affair, your mental state, they'll even try and pay people to testify against you if they get really desperate." He said closing the folder.

Kagome sighed "This is going to be torture." She said as she dropped her head into her hands.

"It won't be easy your right" Mr. Agosto said nodding "But think about it, isn't this worth it to put Kouga away behind bars?"

Kagome nodded and looked up at the man "How long?"

He glanced at his watch "About two hours, although you wont be called in as a witness until half an hour in. Why?"

"I'm starving" She said looking at Inuyasha, he groaned.

"Dammit woman, I got you a dog, a new and EXPENSIVE wardrobe for trial, a new necklace you insisted on having and now you want me to buy you dinner? What the hell do you think I am? Full of money?" He said watching her as she got up from her seat and walked to the door.

"You know what I think you are?" She said looking back at him. He rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"Whipped." She said before flipping her hair over her shoulders and leaving the office. Mr. Agosto couldn't stiffle his laughter as the woman left, even more so when Inuyasha ran after her.

"Maybe this will be fun after all" He said with a smirk.

* * *

"Did you really have to say that?" Inuyasha said running up next to Kagome.

"Did you really have to make me seem spoil in front of Mr. Agosto! I'll have you know my money went towards my clothes and necklace too!" She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah but it was mostly my money!" He said grabbing one of her arms, he tugged it away from her chest and trailed his fingers down it to her hand. He rubbed his thumb in a circle around the back of her hand "I'm sorry but we can't keep spending money like this, I make a good amount but now I have crash and you living with me and I-" He turned in front of her grabbing her other hand "We can't afford the type of life style you were once accustomed too. And believe me i'm sorry about that, but until Sesshomaru makes me partner of the company money will have to be managed responsibly."

Kagome sighed "You right i'm sorry." She leaned into him pressing her lips against his. He wrapped his arms tightly around her taking in the emotion of her kiss. It was love, happiness, and fear. He kissed back if only to remove the fear from her body. She broke the kiss if only for a moment to spare them both some oxygen. As she caught her breathe she looked up into his eyes, the light made them almost look golden.

"Inuyasha, I know we don't have an infinite amount of cash. You right I went a little crazy but don't you dare apologize for not being able to provide me with that kind of life I had. I didn't care about the money I cared about the man I spent my days with. And now that man is you and not all the money in the world could please me as much as you do." She said putting her arms around his neck. He grabbed her waist with his arms and lifted her up slightly kissing her again.

After a few moments and some awkward stares from the people around them Inuyasha set Kagome down, leaning his forehead against hers as he rubbed her sides.

"Let's go get that lunch now." He said giving off a seductive growl.

Kagome blushed and pulled away "Keep acting like that and we won't even make it out of the building."

"Really? Because the car seems much more comfy and I think that we can-"

"Kagome!" A shriek came from behind the two. "KA-GO-ME"

Kagome's eyes widened as she recognized the voice, turning around to see a bouncing Shippo.

"Kagome!" He shouted again running over.

"Shippo, i'm your teacher! You really shouldn't be-"

"Yeah yeah I know Ms. Higurashi. Jeez, do we have to be formal all the time? You only four years older than me!" He said with a roll of his eyes.

"Right, sorry I always forget that but still i'm your teacher."

"Technically no because your not teaching for the rest of the year and school ends in 5 days." He said with a smug smile.

"Right again Shippo." Kagome said with an awkward smile as Inuyasha growled behind him.

"Hey! Your the little runt who almost hit me with your car this morning!" Inuyasha exclaimed stepping in front of Kagome.

"Hey! Your the one who my car almost hit this morning when YOU CAME OUT OF NO WHERE!" Shippo yelled.

"CAME OUT OF NO WHERE?! I WAS WALKING ON THE SIDE CROSSWALK!" Inuyasha shouted. Now people were leaning out there seats to get a better view of the fight Kagome knew was going to escalate.

"Girls girls please! Your both pretty now can we go outside and settle this in a more civilized way?" Kagome said placing her hands on her hips.

"Girls?!" Inuyasha shouted looking at Kagome.

"Pretty?!" Shippo yelled "Really? I thought I looked more handsome but if you say so.."

"Oh my god." Kagome said rubbing her temples as she walked away from the boys, she clamped her heels heavily on the ground and walked with a bigger gap forcing her hips to sway more sexually. Inuyasha was going nuts.

"Oh the things she does to me..." Shippo said his jaw hanging.

"You?! She's my girlfriend!" Inuyasha yelled running after the teasing girl.

"Huh?!" Shippo yelled running after the two. He stepped outside the bright sun nearly blinding him as he searched for Kagome. "HEY KAGOME!" He shouted as he spotted the two on the middle row of the court buildings steps.

"Oh great it's him again." Inuyasha groaned crossing his arms.

"Yeah well it's not to great to see you either." Shippo said "Is this the guy who sent you the flowers?" Kagome nodded "Well, I guess he has to buy you a ton of gifts to get your love."

"What did you say?!" Inuyasha said before grabbing Shippos arms digging his finger nails into him.

"Ow ow! Kagome make him stop!" Kagome screamed.

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha just blinked, letting go of the boy before turning to Kagome. "And may I ask what that was suppose to do?"

"I don't know I had a dream about it once."

"A dream?"

"Yeah, we were back in some old timey kind of era and when ever I said sit boy you crashed to the floor. It was kind of funny." Kagome said with a chuckle. (Hehe...)

Shippo ran behind Kagome staring at Inuyasha "Why would you date some one so violent!"

"He isn't violent Shippo, you were being rude." Kagome scolded.

"Me?! How was I being rude?!"

"Well you were egging him on. I work as a teacher shippo don't think I don't know what you guys try and do to each other." Kagome said walking over to Inuyasha. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm here to watch my dad in court." Shippo said.

"Who's your dad?" Kagome asked. Shippo gave a grin before turning to look at Inuyasha.

"He's Mr. Agosto." He said with the up most confidence "The prosecutor in the case against Kouga, and I'm here to spectate for when I become a lawyer!" Shippo said narrowing his eyes at Inuyasha as if to mock him.

"Keh, so?" Inuyasha said.

"So? I'll be making more money in three months than you make in a year!" Shippo yelled. Now Inuyasha was getting angry, he probably would've killed the kid had Kagome not stuck her arm out in front of him.

"A lawyer?! Then why are you in art classes?" Kagome said.

Shippo blushed "I-i don't know."

"Wait a minute...YOUR ONLY IN THAT CLASS FOR KAGOME! AREN'T YOU?!" Inuyasha shouted at a red faced Shippo.

"No...No! Uh uh!" Shippo shouted.

The boys continued to fight and shout on the courthouse steps not even noticing that Kagome was already at the bottom of them heading towards a small diner on the corner.

"HEY!" Both of the men shouted running down to her.

Kagome looked back to see them advancing quickly, she kicked off her heels picked them up and ran to the diner as many onlookers watched.

When Kagome reached the diner door Inuyasha was waiting there already with a smile "Half demon remember?"

Kagome huffed and pushed past him into the diner, she could hear Shippo's calling from behind them but she didn't care she just wanted something to eat.

And possibly something to beat the boys with..

* * *

"Kagome seriously stop pulling on my ear I learned my lesson!" Shippo shouted in the center of the diner. Inuyasha didn't stop himself from laughing but wish he had before Kagome pulled on his ear too. Now both boys were crying in pain.

"Well I wouldn't have to do this if you guys didn't act like little kids!" She shouted letting go of the boys ears before reaching into her purse.

Lunch had been a nightmare, First Inuyasha slipped hot sauce into Shippo's burger while he was in the bathroom that made him start crying, then Shippo confessed his undying love for Kagome and hid behind her so Inuyasha wouldn't hurt him.

Shippo one Inuyasha zero.

Then Inuyasha hit Shippo on the head with the napkin holder.

Shippo one Inuyasha one

Then Inuyasha kicked Shippo's chair out from underneath him causing him to fall back bringing his glass of water with him which made him look like he peed himself.

Shippo one Inuyasha 200

And now here they were, fighting while Kagome again abandoned them, this time in the middle of a diner and not on the courthouse steps. She figured the cops would be called eventually and she wouldn't have to hear anymore bickering. As she walked back to the courthouse she checked her watch, about 15 minutes till the trial started. 45 minutes until she'd be called to the stand.

What to do for forty five minutes?

Kagome marched up the side walk looking around at the small stores that surrounded the courthouse. Maybe if she was lucky there would be a place where she could just relax. Shippo and Inuyasha had given her a major head ache.

"Hey...there is a pharmacy next to the court house..isn't there?" Kagome asked out loud to herself.

"Yes there is." A random stranger said as he walked past her, Kagome gave him a creepy look before speeding away, past the court house and into the CVS.

She swore she heard her name as she entered but merely shrugged it off and went straight into the pharmacy section. Aspirin, Tylenol, Advil they all said the same pain relief. But now which one was better?

Kagome nearly jumped into the shelf when she felt the warm strong arms come around her waist, Inuyasha chuckled behind her as he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck.

"Hey beautiful" He whispered m"Whatcha doing?"

"Just grabbing something for my head ache." She said grabbing the Tylenol.

He nodded then ran his hands up her sides "Make it quick court starts in five minutes." He mumbled.

She looked at her watch "Mine says in ten."

"Your watch is wrong"

"Maybe yours is."

"Nah, yours is no come on lets pay for this with my money" He said as he snickered. Kagome sighed then walked to the front counter grabbing a water bottle on the way.

"8.57 is your total." The cashier said as she waited for Kagome to pay who only looked at Inuyasha. He grumbled then handed over the debit card.

"Don't grumble you said were paying for it with YOUR money." Kagome said as she grabbed the medication and water than walked out.

Inuyasha came out after her "So where is Shippo?" She asked looking around. Inuyasha shrugged.

"I guess he went inside to the trial, he is a spectator ya know." Inuyasha said with a roll of his eyes as he followed Kagome up the court house steps. "Honestly how bad of a student was he?"

"He wasn't that bad.." Kagome said.

"You didn't seem happy to see him." Inuyasha remarked.

"We were in a courthouse and he was in a suit, I didn't know his father was a prosecutor how the hell was I suppose to know he wasn't on trial?" Kagome said as she downed the Tylenol.

"I guess you got me there" Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's hand "Are you sure your okay to do this?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes Inuyasha, I'm ready to face him."

"How ready are you?" Inuyasha said turning towards him.

"Ready enough to land his ass in jail for the next 300 years." Kagome smiled.

Good luck Kouga. Not.

* * *

"Everybody please rise for the honorable Judge Totosai" The old senile looking man came into the court room from the back door with a wide grin as if he was preparing for this his entire life, when he took a seat in his rightful chair he seemed even happier. "You may now be seated."

"Trial 158 part 1 people verses Kouga Talaki, chargers are 4 count attempted murder in the first degree, 1 conspiracy to commit murder, and one count murder in the first degree." The bailiff said.

"Under charges of attempted murder in the first degree how do you plea?"

"Not guilty" Kagome huffed from behind the prosecutors area.

"Under chargers of Conspiracy to commit murder how do you plea?"

"Guilty"

Judge Totosai leaned forward in his chair "You do realize that pleading guilty to that means you are pleading guilty to attempted murder don't you?"

"No sir."

"Please...explain?"

"See sir I had the idea and fuel to commit a murder but I didn't in fact commit said murder." Kouga said.

"Son, conspiracy to commit murder means you hired someone to commit the murder for you succeeded or not."

"Oh then..Not guilty."

"Now, murder in the first degree how do you plea?"

"Not guilty."

"I'll hear the people on bail."

"The people request no bail your honor." Mr. Agosto responded.

"That is absurd your honor my client is a well known and respected man of the community, he doesn't even have a single parking ticket on his record." The defense stated.

"Mr. Agosto?"

"The defendant hired a group of man to murder a woman and her boyfriend in her suburban home, he has millions of dollars on hand and no one knows what he is capable of doing if he so as much as given a phone for five seconds. He is flight risk to the community and the witnesses in trial." Mr. Agosto said.

Judge Totosai nodded "I'll allow it, bail will not be granted."

"That's crazy! I have a job I need to do I can't stay here!" Kouga shouted.

"You control your client Mr. Tanner or I will hold him in content."

"Yes your honor." The Mr. Tanner said turning to Kouga, he placed a hand on his chest and whispered something in his ear. What ever it was it did the trick before Kouga was nice and Calm again.

"Now I have been informed that we will be proceeding to trial right after the evidence hearing is that correct?" Judge Totosai asked.

"Yes your honor, the defendant believes that he is innocent and that the more time he spends here the more money he loses. A deal was made where he would make a donation so long as the court was quick and kept out of the media." Mr. Agosto said.

"Fair enough, well take a brief recess and meet back at 2:15 so I can go over the evidence, Court Dismissed." And with that Totosai was gone. 2:15 that barely gave them ten minutes!

Kagome's stomach started to twist in a knot as she watched Kouga, he sat in his chair tapping his finger on the desk in front of him. She wanted to leap out and kill him, destroy him. But she couldn't she had to wait. She'd get her chance for revenge. She knew she would...

She just hoped it came soon...

Kagome's heart seem to beat louder and louder with each passing moment. In 5 minutes the trial would start, in 10 minutes she would be called to the stand as the first witness, who knows how long she would have to convince the jury of Kouga's evil?

Inuyasha seemed just as worried about her as he had been all week, he was scared about how this trial would affect her. Kouga had money and he knew that half that jury was probably swimming in it right now, If Kouga was found not guilty He and Kagome wouldn't even take the chance. He would move out of the state right away and take her with him, he wasn't going to let Kouga take her away from him.

Not now, not ever.

* * *

Alright guys there you go, the first part of the trial has begun, next chapter we will have more of the trial and the chapter after that well finish the trial with the verdict. In the mean time how i'm going to set up a poll for you guys to vote on so please check it out! Thanks!


	16. A Suprise Witness

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews again they help me out with editing and what not plus its nice to hear people like my style of writing or updating. :) I need to warn everyone in advance that Kikyo will be in this chapter as a witness.

The trial will probably take 2 to 3 chapters depending on how long each chapter is, if im feeling good and the writing is coming to me ill bang it out in one long chapter.

Alright so enough waiting lets get this show on the road. :D

**Chapter 16: A Suprise Witness**

Finally the trial had started but all was not well as Kagome shook nervously in her seat. She could feel her blood boiling in her veins and if she didn't get out of there soon she would have a panic attack. Inuyasha stayed be her side, soothing her every time she got to nervous and holding her while she shook. Kagome felt pathetic, she was able to stay calm when there was a shooter aiming a gun at her head, so shouldn't a trial be a breeze?

Not when your the star witness of your cheating bastard ex-husbands trial.

A trial he in which he is charged of attempted murder.

A murder against her.

Hmm, maybe she wasn't as pathetic as she thought after all.

Judge Totosai was shuffling through his papers, grunting to himself, as if he was debating whether this trial would be easy or if he would die before it ended. He certainly looked old enough for the second option to happen.

"I was told the defense want's to represent himself during the questioning of" Kagome felt her heart shoot out of her chest as the man adjusted his classes "Ms. Kagome Higurashi and Kikyo Hagadorshi." The court room immediately burst into a scene of loud whispers amongst the jury, and the people behind the attorneys. Judge Totosai banged his javal six time ordering the court to be silent.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha's jaws dropped as they gaped at the obviously confused Judge "There are 6 witnesses in this trial and you only wish to question two?" He asked.

"Sir my client has had intimate relations with the girls and feels that if he is being slandered, him talking to them will dismiss any chance of them lying to put Mr. Talaki away on unlawful charges."

"Objection, Your honor this is an outrage. The defense has clearly set up an attempt to either lead or banter the witnesses hoping that in the affect one of them who may not be able to handle his presence as all may just have a severe and traumatizing break down." Mr. Agosto said.

"Well if that is the case then maybe your witnesses shouldn't be put on the stand at all. They're suppose to be competent to stand trial." Mr. Tanner said. The court room came into a loud uproar of whispers again.

"Well how about the fact that you didn't inform the people about your witness Mrs. Hagadorshi?" Mr. Agosto snapped.

"Mrs. Hagadorshi only wishes to be on the stand for a few minutes to clear up an affair in hopes that it will shine some light on the case." Mr. Tannner replied.

"Stop." Judge Totosai said with a bang of his javal. The court room fell quiet as he leaned in his seat "Although I don't agree with what you are doing and I feel that it is a tactic to slander the witnesses, there is nothing I can do about it. But Mr. Talaki if I see you out of line with even one word you will be put into contempt you got it?"

Kouga nodded.

"Good now I will hear the opening statements for both parties."

Mr. Agosto adjusted his collar before standing up walking over to the Jury "Mr. Tanner, the defense attorney for Kouga Talaki is going to try and convince you that he did not hire the band of seven, to kill Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Taisho. He is going to try and convince you that Ms. Higurashi hired the band of seven, and when the mission didn't go as planned she killed a man. The very man Kouga Talaki is being accused of murdering, because if he had never set up this entire shooting that man would still be alive today. And, the defense will try and slander Ms. Kagome Higurashi, whose face is as innocent as they come, it is your decision to see who is telling the truth. Thank you." He said sitting back down.

Mr. Tanner stood up "As the prosecution said we will try and convince you that Kagome Higurashi did in fact set up her own attempted murder, to ruin Kouga Talaki. We will succeed, because it is true innocent face or not-"

"Objection."

"Sustained, thats enough Mr. Tanner."

"The people would like to call Kagome Higurashi to the stand." Mr. Agosto said.

Kagome felt her heart leap out of her chest and onto the floor for the whole world to see, some heads turned towards her, other people began to whisper as if she was the new pregnant girl in a highschool. Inuyasha gave her a quick hug before scooting out of the booth to let her leave, he could see her face for a split second before she turned to approach the stand.

Fear was written as plain as daylight across her face.

The baliff came over with a bible in his hand and asking her to raise her right hand. She did so glancing around at everyone who were in return watching her as well.

"Do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?"

"I do."

"You may be seated."

Kagome sighed as she sat in the witness stand again all eyes were still on her and she absolutely hated it. Mr. Agosto approached the stand and mouthed something to her that she wasn't able to catch.

"Now Ms. Higurashi how long were you and the defendant engaged in a relationship?" Mr. Agosto asked

"Approximately 7 years."

"How long were you engaged?"

"Technically 3 years."

"Technically?"

"Well he proposed to me when I was 17 and then he proposed to me for real when we were 18 in front of his family."

"Why did he have to propose to you a second time?"

"Um...His..family didn't know about me..dating him"

"Exuse me what?"

"His family didn't know about me."

"Well.." Mr. Agosto said as he walked in a circle around the court room "Why wouldn't they know about you guys dating? You were together since you were 15 right?"

"Objection leading the witness!" Mr. Tanner yelled shooting up from his chair.

"Over ruled. Please answer the questions Ms. Higurashi."

"Well, he was dating another girl at the time."

"So you were the other woman?"

"Well no, see Kouga was to be engaged with this woman named Mandy and her father owned a company that wanted to merge with Kouga's father. His father set up for an arranged marriage when he was 14 years old but he wasn't in love with her and neither she for him. We met when I was 15 and fell in love or..found love for each other I guess because people in love don't go and cheat on their wives."

"Objection!"

"Sustained, the jury will dismiss the last part of that statement."

Mr. Agosto winked at Kagome. "Ms. Higurashi what happened the night Mr. Talaki said he wanted a divorce?"

"Objection what does this have to do with this case?"

"Your honor I just want to show the jury, that Ms. Higurashi had suffered some hard times with Kouga. And that even through all of his mental abuse, she was able to find love be happy and not try and have herself killed to frame the man."

"I'll allow it, but keep it in line." Judge Totosai said before motioning towards Kagome.

"Kouga came home late one night, his close were a little messed up. I thought maybe he got in an accident so I asked him what happened and he said he was the bar, had a few drinks trying to figure out how to tell me something..." Kagome sighed "He asked me to sit down on the couch, I thought he just wanted to talk about what ever accident he was in." Kagome said tears rolling down her cheeks.

'Good girl' Mr. Agosto thought as he looked at the girl, she played the part of the battered girlfriend so well he knew the jury was won over.

"When he told me we had to get a divorce I almost had an aneurism, I asked why and he said there was someone else."

"Ms. Higurashi can you please tell the jury what you told me in chambers April 2nd."

"That I was pregnant with Kouga Talaki's child, and that I had a miscarriage 4 days after he asked for a divorce."

Kouga started to cough in his chair as he set the glass of water he had been drinking down on the table, if he didn't know about Kagome's pregnancy before he certainly did now. Inuyasha shifted in his seat, he always hated hearing about how Kouga had gotten Kagome pregnant, but then thought about how one day she would have his children and that Kouga would be locked in jail when that happened.

"Now Ms. Higurashi, do you know why you had a miscarriage?"

"The doctors said that my high elevated levels of blood pressure from the extensive stress I was having most likely caused the miscarriage."

"Objection how do we know this is true?" Mr. Tanner asked jumping from his seat.

Mr. Agosto smiled and walked back to his desk reaching into his brief case to pull out an extensive pile of paperwork "This is the paperwork for when Kagome Higurashi was admitted to the mercy congress hospital for 2 days after her miscarriage. Under cause, it is clearly highlighted that from elevated levels of stress Ms. Higurashi had a miscarriage."

"May I see that?" Judge Totosai asked. Mr. Agosto nodded bring the paperwork over to the judge who flipped through it. "Yes this does in fact say that but I don't see why we are hearing about this."

"I am merely showing the stress that Mr. Talaki caused Ms. Higurashi, and that she is a strong woman who overcame it and therefor did not hire to have herself killed, or would try and commit a suicide. Because you have to think, if Ms. Higurashi was able to go through all that without committing suicide, don't you think she could handle the stress of a trial?"

"Mr. Agosto, although your point is debatable, you are coming over of a very thin line. I'm going to have to ask you to either move to a new line of questioning or ask no further questions."

"Yes your honor. Now Ms. Higurashi can you please bring us to the night of march 4th and in your own words tell us what happened?"

"Yes. You see me and Mr. Tiasho were having lunch when he left to go to the bathroom, after a few moments and man from the band of seven named Gakotsu infiltrated my house and used chloroform to knock me unconscious. Then Bankotsu and Suikotsu took hostage of Inuyasha. When I awoke a few minutes later I disarmed Gakotsu, took his gun and confronted the men holding Inuyasha."

"And that is when Mr and Mrs. Dawson came in right?"

"Well after some back and forth chit chat yes."

"Chit chat?"

Kagome sighed "I learned that the reason those men were attacking Inuyasha was because he knew Kouga had an affair with my friend at the time Ayame and that he didn't want it to be leaked to the media."

Mr. Agosto nodded "May I ask if you know why the police tried to pin the whole mess on you that night?"

"They said that I was trying to ruin Kouga's career and image."

"And why did they believe you would do that?"

"For revenge after I found out he cheated on me with Ayame."

"And why would you want revenge on him for that?"

"I guess because I was hurt."

"Did you want revenge?"

Kagome sighed "Yes. But a different way."

"What way?"

"By moving on."

"So you had no intentions of ever ruining Kouga? Even for money?"

"No, never,"

"How can we be so sure?"

"Because when we were getting divorced Kouga had saved up a about 5 million dollars to give to me to keep my mouth shut. I signed all of his documents but didn't except the money, I didn't even allow him to pay off our house."

"So, money greed and revenge aren't in your body?"

"I'm sure they are, but I never used them."

"Thank you Kagome, no further questions."

"Mr. Talaki your witness."

Kouga stood up from his chair tapping a pen on the desk to him before walking over to the witness stand "Kagome-"

"Ms. Higurashi."

"Fine, Ms. Higurashi when we were married would you say we were happy?"

"I'd like to say so yes."

"Then why would I cheat?"

"Well only you could answer that." She hissed.

"Ms. Higurashi, you said you were pregnant with my child. How far along were you?"

"8 weeks."

"Ah two months, no wonder I didn't notice you probably weren't even showing yet-"

"Objection where are we headed with this?"

"Your honor i'm trying to show the jury that although there were bad times in my divorce there were even more good times in my marriage."

"I'll allow it."

"So Ms. Higurashi, that would mean you got pregnant around the time we went to visit your parents for the weekend and we got stuck in the mercedes during the snow storm right?"

Kagome face isntantly flushed "Yes.."

"What did you say to me that night?"

"That you are the love of my life."

"The love of your life, if I was the love of your life how could you move on from me so quick?"

'Shit!' Inuyasha squirmed as he figured out Kouga's plan. 'Come on Kagome take charge don't let him make you look like the bad wife please!'

"Because" She hissed taking a deep breathe "The moment you told me you were fucking another girl behind my back I knew you weren't the love of my life!"

Mr. Agosto's frown instantly turned into a smile, as did Inuyasha's.

"Or! Is it because you were never actually in love with me, but just wanted my money?!"

"If I didn't take you money how do you think that excuse holds up?!"

"Because you hired the band of seven to kill Inuyasha and then you became the heroin, killing everyone else. Next you'd go to the media, talk shows, magazine articles, taking all the money you can. Ruining my future, my career, and Ayame's too."

"YOU AND AYAME BOTH RUINED MY FUTURE! YOU TOOK MY KIDS FROM ME! MY FAMILY! ALL MY HOPES AND DREAMS AND HE" Kagome shouted as she pointed her finger at Inuyasha "GAVE IT BACK! YOU ARE THE LOWEST OF SCUM AND I HOPE YOU ROT IN JAIL FOR TRYING TO HAVE ME AND INUYASHA KILLED!"

And for once in his life, Kouga was afraid. The whole time he and Kagome were married, she never shouted at, never spoke up. She was always the quiet and sweet wife, and now she was going to make him pay.

"Yes well...Ms. Higurashi do you still love me?"

"No."

"But you get hurt by the sight of me?" Kagome flushed looking down "I've always been able to read you."

"Not anymore."

"Really, because your face shows pain, why does it pain you to see me if you don't love me?"

"Because you are a bastard! You tried to kill me, you succeeded in killing you son, you killed your best friend and tried to kill Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku!"

"Really? Because who is the one who shot Mukotsu?"

"I did, but if you never hired them I would've never had to shoot him!"

"What makes you think I hired them huh?!"

"Because your thumb print was found on the stack of cash Bankotsu was carrying that day. And he had 3 missed calls from you, plus over 20 'emergeny' texts."

Kouga pulled back for a second "How..did you know that?"

"The cops told me after they questioned me."

"Funny, I wouldn't expect them to share this with a witness, let alone a civilian."

"I was to be a witness against you in a murder trial, in case you asked questions like that, i'd need an answer."

"Uh" Kouga cleared his throat, he began to sweat it was all over now. The jury had already heard it, he had his chance to call objection but he didn't and now it was out there in the open. He was officially linked to the crime scene, case closed on the first witness. He was done. No, Nobody beats Kouga. "Kagome-"

"Ms. Higurashi!"

"Okay that's it!" He shouted slamming his hands on the bar in front of her, Totosai began to bang his javil calling for the baliffs "NOW YOU LISTEN HERE BITCH! YOU THINK YOU CAN COME IN HERE AND TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO!" Now the baliffs had him by the arms dragging him out of the room as Totosai yelled to have him thrown back into jail "YOUR DEAD! ALL OF YOU! YOU HEAR ME! YOUR DEA..."

And that was it. Kouga was dragged out of the court room screaming and kicking. Kagome had done what was necessary and now there was no doubt, Kouga was guilty. But It wasn't over with, the trial still needed to continue but now Kagome had a hit on her. As did everyone else who ever crossed Kouga Talaki.

Shit, she thought maybe it was finally over. But this was just the beginning.

* * *

"Mr. Tanner, is your client going to behave today?"

"Yes your honor."

"Good, I see you have agreed to do the questioning from here on out?"

"Yes your honor."

"Fair enough, call your first witness."

It took four days for Kouga to be calmed down and settled before he could return to trial, and the whole wait made Kagome incredibly nervous. The police assured her that she was in no danger, that Kouga had no access to a phone or computer what so ever and that a hit was impossible to be called on her. Still, she and Inuyasha stayed with her mother and took the hour drive back to the courthouse every day she was needed to. Now here she was, in court, no more than 15 feet from Kouga.

She felt like she was dying with each breathe he took.

"The defense calls Kikyo Hagadorshi to the stand."

When Kikyo stood up and walked to the stand Kagome felt flames inside of her, even after Inuyasha grabbed her hand and kissed her. He knew this was hard for her, seeing the woman that hurt HER Inuyasha.

The baliff swore her in and then Mr. Tanner approached her, a giant smile was painted on her face.

"Ms. Hagadorshi, I hear you are divorced."

"Yes I am."

"What happened?"

"We weren't in love anymore."

"Why not?"

"I fell in love with someone else. Or back in love."

"The defendant?"

"No, Inuyasha Taisho."

The whole court room went into an uproar of whispers again, but Kagome and Inuyasha stayed silent staring the woman. Totosai called for order then turned to Mr. Tanner.

"What does this line of questioning have to do with the case?"

"Kikyo Hagadorshi says that she and Inuyasha went apartment hunting, where they had intercourse and expressed their love for each other afterwards. I am trying to show the court that Ms. Higurashi didn't in fact move on to Inuyasha, because they were not dating at the time."

"It's a sly move, but I'll allow it. Continue."

Kagome squeezed Inuyasha's hand, she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"It's not true." Inuyasha whispered to her, when Kagome looked deeper into his eyes her own widened, he was telling the truth. Something she never saw in Kouga's eyes.

She leaned in and Kissed him softly before pulling away to turn back to Kikyo who made a loud sound from the back of her throat.

"Ms. Hagadorshi, please tell us what happened the day you went apartment hunting with Inuyasha."

"We saw an apartment, and started talking about how it looked like the one we first bought when we got married, and started to kiss." She smiled touching her chest where her heart is. "Then he told me he still loves me, we went back into his car and made love, it was short but so intense." She dropped her hand "And then Kagome Higurashi stole him away from me!"

"How did she do that?"

"She got him to fall for her of course. She uses men more than I use shampoo. She is a manipulator."

Mr. Tanner nodded "No further questions."

"Your witness Mr. Agosto."

Kouga leaned back in his chair, arms crossed with a big grin on his face.

"Well" Mr. Agosto said getting up from his chair "You and Inuyasha had sex huh? How long?"

"About an hour."

"At what time?"

"around 3:30 i'd say."

"Huh, that's interesting."

"How?"

"Well, Inuyasha got home, or the desk manager at his apartment complex said he got home around" He picked up the folder on his desk and flipped through it "At...3:45."

"Well, I may have been wrong about that time."

"Okay but even then, That day Kagome had her fatal accident in which she was rushed to the hospital correct?"

"I believe so yes."

"So, you and Inuyasha had sex, take another guess at a time."

"3:00"

"Really, huh. Where was the car parked when you got intimate?"

"In front of the apartment."

"Well, how about that." He said walking over to the jury "You and Inuyasha had sex in front of the apartment you guys looked at. Apartment 5c address 65 Harlem road, about 25 minutes from Inuyasha's office." Kikyo's face instantly went cold, she was caught.

"Well..i may have gotten the time wrong again.."

"Really, give me another time."

"2:20.."

"Hmm okay, so 2:20 you and Inuyasha have sex for an hour, that means your done around 3:20, then he has to drive you back to his office which takes about 25 minutes, so now it is 3:45. Well, from what I remember it takes about 20 minutes to get from Mr. Tiasho's office to his apartment complex."

Once again Kikyo's face flushed to a pale, ghostlike color.

"Would you like to change that time again?"

"No.."

"Good because, If Inuyasha did in fact get home later than the desk manager said, say he made a mistake, then he wouldn't of been able to make the 911 call at 4:32 for Ms. Higurashi's ambulance right? Wouldn't it have been around 5' o clock?"

"I believe so."

"No further questions."

Behind every ones faces Kikyo could make out one face perfectly, actually two. With giant smug grins.

Inuyasha and Kagome.


	17. Hold Me While I Remember

This is short story I felt might bring some love back into play. It is a lemon, so be warned!

Dont hate me for it D:

**Chapter 17: Hold Me While I Remember**

Inuyasha drove the car safer than usual, the rain was hard and he couldn't help but shake the emotions Kagome was giving off. After Sango and Miroku had testified Judge Totosai said they would continue court tomorrow, but everyone knew Kouga was guilty.

Everyone except him.

Still Kagome seemed to believe that Kouga would get out, that he would get her, or worse Inuyasha. He reached over and grabbed her hand, she flinched at first but then squeezed his hand and looked at him a weak and shy smile was all she could give.

The rest of the car ride to Kagome's mothers house was quiet, but the feelings continued to linger around them. Fear and love, emotions that shouldn't mix but always do. Always.

Then finally she spoke, her voice was broken from deep inside and with every word it felt like her soul was leaking out of her "Inuyasha, why do you love me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" He said looking at Kagome, when she only continued to return his gaze he sighed and pulled the car over. He shifted his body in the seat till he was facing her completely "I love you because before you nothing made sense, nothing. Now I can't question anything because my mind is able to always have an answer. You cleared away the fog and dead feelings in my head. You brought me back to life when I thought I was dead, I age for you Kagome, because I would rather die with you then live a 1000 years without you." And with that he pulled her forward and kissed her gently, there lips fought against each other in a battle for warmth until they both couldn't breathe anymore. When he pulled away he noticed her eyes flash a hint of red and he knew it had to be true.

"I love you...because you are my mate." Inuyasha said as he looked into her eyes, he could see everything now. Her soul, her pain, and her love. It was all there packed inside of her begging to be set free, and he knew he was the one who had to do it.

"Mate?.." She whispered.

"Yes, it is like a soul mate. You only have one, and I know you are my mate." He said with confidence.

She nodded "I see...and how do you age for me? Is that a mate thing?"

Inuyasha smiled "No, Demons and Hanyou take a very long time to age, and in the end they usually out live there friends, family, sometimes even children depending on who they conceive with. But a woman named Kaede used her priestess skills to forge a stone, she broke it into three pieces one to keep for herself two to give to two little boys who showed great promise to her. She said that on their birthdays if they truly wanted to age a year they would wear the necklace for an entire hour, and not take it off for even the slightest second, then they would be a year older. Technically I am thirty I believe, I don't remember how many years I shaved off."

"So..you could live forever but because of me you-"

"Yes Kagome. Because of you I choose to live the human life span, so one day I won't wake up to an empty bed and merely a memory of the mate." He said staring deep into her eyes.

"What does a mate do?" She asked.

"Anything a wife does, but the sex is better." He replied with a soft chuckle.

"God I hope so, now more than ever I need to be fucked." She said returning his chuckle with a cute giggle.

Inuyasha looked at her with a stunned expression "Seriously?"

"Yes, but we can't do it in my parents home." She said.

"Why not?"

"That is disrespectful."

"What about in here?"

"In the car?"

"Why not, if I move the seats forward there is plenty of room in the back seat." He said already adjusting her seat.

"Inuyasha I don't know, I haven't in so long.." He stopped her with a kiss, the passion radiating down her body as he slowly unbuttoned her shirt, he didn't dare look he only wanted to feel. He wanted her to feel comfortable every step of the way. She returned his kiss with the same fire he had started it with, and soon they were in the back seat tearing at each others clothing as if their lives depended on it.

Inuyasha left the lingering feel of gentle kisses along Kagome's neck as she breathed quietly, her arms were across her bare stomach as he yanked down her skirt. She closed her legs slightly, the embarrassment was overwhelming but she couldn't hide forever.

"Kagome.." He moaned as he slipped his hand between her legs and gentle pushed them apart, he smiled up at her before shaking his head. He dipped his finger under her panties and slipped it off of her legs. She blushed a bright red before covering her face.

"Kagome stop" He whispered taking her hands away from her beautiful face "You are beautiful in every way, don't be embarassed." He leaned down to kiss her his hands drifting up his sides as he pressed his body against hers. He flipped down the fly of his black slacks and pulled his length out from his boxers and out of the zipper. Kagome gasped when she felt him rubbing against her entrance and he pulled back.

"I won't make you do anything." He said running a hand down her face "Especially if you don't want to."

"No Inuyasha, please. I want this, just please be gentle." She asked, her tone was hesitant but her eyes were certain, she wanted this, needed this, and by gods grace he was going to give it to her.

He moved himself further inbetween her legs and positioned himself over her again, he grabbed her hand looking down at her, she was nervous. Her face was pale and her eyes were searching his, there gazes locked and he nodded leaning down to capture her lips again. He kissed harder this time as if trying to keep her fully distracted as he slipped into her, he wasn't more than 4 inches in out of his 8 inch length before she let out a desperate whimper against his lips.

He pushed his arms underneath her and then wrapped them tightly around her "Just keep kissing me, I promise it will become less painful if you focus on something else."

Kagome nodded and continued to kiss him as he pushed himself the rest of the way in, the warmth of her made his entire body shake and he knew he didn't have enough power in him to resist more. He rubbed a hand along her side as he began to thrust into her, her whimpering turning into deep groans against his lips. He was intoxicated now with her scent, it filled the car like an air freshener and he wanted more.

He begged for her to spread her legs more, once she complied there was no stopping him, he was in deeper and thrusting faster after that. Kagome felt her insides being torn apart, but in such a seductive and ludicrous way that she couldn't help but feel all the more pleasure.

He continued to pump into her, his hips banging against her thighs roughly, he wanted to slow down to be gentler but the way she pushed her hips with him made it more difficult. This was how love making was always suppose to be, with passion and heat. Not silence and one sided like it always had been with Kikyo.

Her breathing thickened as they continued the rate of her heart beat escalating inside of her as her legs began to twitch with that ecstasy she always anticipated. She had come close before, but an orgasm was always something she never fully achieved even with Kouga. This is how it was suppose to be.

How it was meant to be!

And Kagome would take full advantage of it.

Inuyasha was whispering things in her ear, things that she could never repeat in public, things that she didn't believe were possible for the sweet and sensitive hanyou to say.

She felt his hands wrap around her legs as he pulled them even farther apart before he pushed them up against her shoulders. He pounded harder inside of her, he wasn't gentle anymore but Kagome didn't care. She felt free and no matter how rough this got, it would still be considered love making because of the passion that surrounded them inside and out.

Kagome felt his hips buckle against hers and she knew it was coming. He would release inside of her if he didn't control himself soon, Kagome wouldn't stop him even if she wanted to. She was on the pill of course, always. But could hanyou's surpass that? Did their demonic abilities make them invincible against the morning after pill and birth control?

She would just have to find out, a risk she was willing to take. She feared though that Inuyasha wouldn't be happy if she did get pregnant, but she loved him and if she did she would raise that child with the love and care it deserved.

She knew Inuyasha would understand, and she knew they had only been dating a short while and that a family wasn't ready for them both, but she trusted that he would make the right decision for them both in the end.

So as she laid on her back with her knees hitting against her shoulders as her love continued to dominate her all Kagome could do was moan his name, in such a love and lustful way that they both couldn't hold it anymore.

He shuttered as his body fell against her after he released her legs, their breathing seemed rhythmic to them both. She ran her fingers through his sweaty hair as he closed his eyes, the patting sounds of the rain hitting the glass was enough for them to get lost in.

With the last of his strength he entwined their fingers before pulling out of her. She gave a quick gasp before bringing her breathe and pulse back to its normal form. Inuyasha tucked his soft length back inside his jeans and turned Kagome onto her side, sliding behind her as he wrapped an arm around her stomach.

This moment, this silence, with love lingering in the air was everything she needed and more.

It was imperfection pouring into a perfection of love. The most beautiful combination and yet the most overwhelming.

Kagome closed her eyes, but the hanyou remained awake, watching the young girl as she slept against him. Soon he would have to drive them back but for now he would rest with her in this moment of heat, and sweet passion.

He brushed her hair behind her and kissed her cheek. It was a quick peck, but his lips were still sore from her rather intent biting from when he first entered her. He couldn't help but run through the whole thing in his head. He had felt pleasure before by two other girls, but none of them could please them as much as she did. She hadn't even done a lot of work, she just moaned and enjoyed it but he still felt better during and after the sex than with the other two girls. It was Kagome who made him feel loved 100 percent, and it was Kagome who made him rethink life and all he wanted to be.

Tomorrow he would call Sesshomaru and take him up on his offer to be partner in the company. The hours would be only slightly longer but the pay would be worth it. He had saved up a lot over the years but not enough to ensure he could grant everyone of Kagome's wishes even if she didn't want him too. He would work harder, and longer at a job even if he didn't love it as much as he wanted to love a job. But he would do it, if it meant he could give Kagome everything.

Vacations, a family, a place where she could call home, not like that deceptive and torn house she was selling.

No, never again. She would have a new house, one filled with success and love and joy. He would give her one with real fulfilled dreams instead of broken ones. It was his choice and he felt it was the best one he was making. He would whisk her away, from that house of broken dreams. And give her a new one filled with all the happiness he could bring her. And if even for a moment he felt he could give her better he would. He would jump right on the opportunity because that is what Kagome deserved. Opportunity.

And more than anything else, a man to love for ever who would love her in return.

For infinity and one life times.

* * *

Hi guys I hope you liked this chapter, I felt we were getting to caught up in what was around Kagome and Inuyasha so I decided to give them a chapter that solely expressed their love and showed nothing else. There will be more to the story coming up but I felt we needed a break from the seriousness and needed to remember the reason this story was made. I hope you liked it.


	18. People v Kouga Talaki Part 23

Hey guys I hoped you liked the last chapter I threw in, I really think it pulled the story together. I think it made the story different, and easier for people to relate to.

Thank you delsan for always giving me good reviews and encouragement :) and to my other constant reviews keep on reviewing I love reading them :D

Here is the next chapter, but I need to warn you that this may or may not be the end of the trial or I might end it in a cliffhanger that'll make you all trace my address and strangle me. Also trials are expanded out into parts, big trials like this are in big parts so don't be surprised when I jump from 1 to a random number.

) goodluck.

**Chapter 18: People Vs. Kouga Talaki Part 23**

Kagome woke up in pure bliss, for the past three nights her and Inuyasha have been caught up in the car. Since they weren't going to have sex in her mothers home they would sneak out into Inuyasha's car and drive to some random parking lot. Then they'd drive home and then the next morning would be just as enjoyable as the night before. Kagome would wake up to the smell of her mothers cooking, Souta's constant tugging on Inuyasha as he begged him to play videos games, and a note from Inuyasha.

Everyday it was different, sometimes it was poem, other times it was a recap of the night before. But everytime it was filled with emotion.

_Note one: Good morning my love, since I usually get hit when I try and wake you up I figured I wouldn't attempt it anymore. But since I know you hate waking up without me next to you and I can't just lay in bed for two hours waiting, I figured i'd write you a note. Like I am now. I just wanted to give you fair warning that because of last night we will be sneaking off in the car tonight, and all the other nights for the rest of our lives. So be warned my lovely, when you wake up come downstairs. Also sorry for ripping your skirt last night. I'll buy you a new one. _

_Love Inuyasha._

_Note two: Good morning again, sorry about you head last night but I told you that you didn't have to go so high when riding me. But hey, at least I made it up to you afterward. I'd like to share with you something that describes out 'nights.' _

_Two lovers trapped in a car,_

_Foggy windows surrounding them._

_Yeah that is pretty much it, I don't know what you want from me I am not a poet. But apparently I am a damn good lover, oh yeah I remember everything you said last night and more. _

_Come downstairs soon, I love you. _

_Love Inuyasha- the greatest lover the world has every scene. _

_Note three: Seriously? Wow, I just. Last night, I don't even know how we managed to climb out of the back seat and have sex on the hood but that was crazy. The way your screams filled the air i'm surprised the cops weren't called! But hey, because I am now the "Sexy hanyou to ever walk the earth" the cops would've just let us go out of jealousy. Damn, the things you say during sex make it sound like your drunk. Maybe we should go drinking one night? How about tonight? _

_Love, the Sex Master._

Kagome rolled her eyes as she grabbed the newest note on her night stand, she can't wait to read things she said last night that can't remember again.

_Note four: Wow, you are amazing. I never, ever, EVER thought in a million gazillion triple billion years thought you would give me road head. But, since you seem to talk so much, your tongue must have really become strong because I have never felt anything like that before. And if you wake up with bruised hips don't blame me. Your half ass drunk self kept telling me to go hard _

Kagome remembered that.

_And I'm sorry I didn't cut you off last night like you made me promise I do but if I knew that by the time I went and came back from the bathroom that you would down three beers I would've held it in. Damn Kagome you can chug. Haha, so in retro spec don't hate me for the hang over your going to wake up with. Also, the sex was amazing as ever last night, we may have to do it again sometime..and again and again and again...again and again...and again..._

_Love you sweetheart, I'll see you downstairs._

_Don't forget to brush your hair this time, the sex hair almost got us caught. _

_Love Inuyasha._

Good lord, had she really gotten that drunk last night? When she shifted over to the side of the bed and stood up she knew right away she had. The surging pain that throbbed in her head was more than enough to kill her. She took the first few god awful steps with confidence and then resorted to crawling on the wooden floor instead. She heard a chuckle from the door way and lifted her head to see him. The man who let this happen to her!

"You!" She yelled then gripped her head as the pain throbbed harder.

"Uh uh don't even." He said walking over to her.

"You let me get like this!" She shouted.

"No, you let yourself get like this didn't you read the note?" He said as he kneeled down to next to the crawling girl, he wrapped his arms around her. He lifted her up bridal styled and then carried her to the bathroom. "Your mom has been reheating your food for the last few hours, it's 1:30 in the afternoon Kagome. Even when i'm hung over I wake up before 12."

"That's because your no fun" She groaned.

He laughed "That's not what you were saying last night."

She groaned again "Spare me, you should know I lie when i'm drunk."

"I'm sure you do." Inuyasha said as he put her on the sink counter. He grabbed a brush from the drawer and handed it to her. "Now come on court starts at 5 o clock today."

"What?! We have to go to court today?!"

"Don't even Kagome I told you yesturday during break fast."

"Shit, you did."

"Exactly" He smirked "It's only me being called to the witness stand today so be grateful. Today is one of the busiest court days of the year and they can only squeeze so many trials in for so little time." He kissed her fore head before handing her a tooth brush. "So shower, get dressed come downstairs we'll eat oh and your mother knows your hung over." He said as he walked to the door.

"What how does she know?!"

"Souta is an evil monster."

"You told souta!?"

"No, but apparently he over heard you singing love drunk last night."

"I sang love drunk?"

"Yes."

"I don't even know that song!"

"I guess you do now." He said with a smug smirk as he left. Kagome dropped her head into her hands and sighed.

"Oh Kami, my mother is going to kill me."

* * *

"Kagome, how nice of you to join us." Mrs. Higurashi said in a stern voice as she looked at her daughter, who shamefully took the seat next to Inuyasha at the kitchen table. Mrs. Higurashi took the semi cold plate from the microwave and dropped it in front of her daughter before returning to the sink to finish the dishes.

"Mama I-"

"Save it." Mrs. Higurashi snapped. Inuyasha slowly crept his hand over to Kagomes, soothing her with his touch.

"Mama, enough." Kagome said as she stood up from the chair. Her mother turned to look at her with a stunned expression. "Mama, i'll be twenty-four soon, you can't keep babying me or expecting me to do everything right. I'm gonna go to parties with my friend and my boyfriend and you have to trust that I can take care of myself."

"Oh yes, because you took care of yourself so well last night right?"

"Maybe I didn't but at least I was responsible enough to not drink alone." Kagome said.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed "Kagome I just wish you were more careful. Your not a little kid anymore and-"

"Exactly mom. I'm an adult, and you have to let me make grown up decisions, and take responsibility for them."

Mrs. Higurashi continued to dry the same plate she had been drying since they started talking before she nodded. Kagome hugged her from behind "Mama, don't worry anymore. You raised me remember?"

"This is true."

It was then, that Kagome Higurashi knew her mother wouldn't pity her, worry for her, or feel sad for anymore. She would only trust that her daughter could take care of herself.

* * *

"Kagome we should have left already!" Inuyasha shouted as he charged up the stairs to Kagome and his room.

"I know but I can't find anything that fits me!" Kagome shouted as she continued to throw her clothes out onto the floor.

"Kagome, I told you to bring more clothes with you why didn't you listen to me!?"

"I thought we would be home by now!" She shouted as she struggled to zipper up the back of her black slim dress.

"Yeah well I told you that we may not be. And we could have gone home when the cop said Kouga never got to a phone but no, you wanted to stay here for safety." Inuyasha said as he came behind the struggling girl, zipping her dress for her.

"So sorry that I wanted to make sure we didn't die in our sleep." She said as she stared at herself in the mirror. She made a face before reaching back to unzip the dress but Inuyasha caught her hand.

"Hey, you look great. Come on."

Kagome sighed and dropped her hand, she wanted to believe him. But the little bump of a stomach she was getting made wearing anything difficult. Maybe she was just bloating, she could hope that was all it was.

And she really hoped that was what it was.

* * *

"All rise for the honorable Judge Totosai."

All of the people in the rows behind the attorneys rised "Please be seated" and then sat.

Kagome and Inuyasha sat in the third row behind the defense, they knew Inuyasha would be put on the stand today, and they knew it was only for a few questions, but that didn't make anything easier.

As minutes flew by of bantering from back and forth between the two attorneys the court finally started to proceed with the first witness.

Inuyasha stood up and walked himself over to the stand, he was sworn in with a simple "Keh" as he sat down he was pleased to see that Kouga's attorney wouldn't let him question him.

"Mr. Taisho, How long have you and Ms. Higurashi been together?"

"Almost 3 months."

"Right, and has she ever said anything to you about Mr. Talaki?"

"She told me that he cheated on her and she they had been together since she was 15 but that is it."

"Hmm, did she tell you about the alleged pregnancy?"

"We spoke of it."

"Let me rephrase that, did she tell you before the case against Mr. Talaki was put into action?"

"...No."

"Hmm, that is odd isn't it?"

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because, she is young and she was still hurting, and she probably didn't want to bring back extremely painful memories."

"Because be cheated on isn't painful, right?"

"Losing your flesh and blood is worse."

"Hmm, How did you find out who Kouga had the affair with?...It was you who found out, right?"

"Yes, and I found out from the girl herself."

"How did you find out from her?"

"I...went to her office to question her and she broke down in tears and told me the truth."

"How did you know to question her?"

"She left a message on Kagome's answering machine saying she was back in town from a personal vacation and I heard Kouga in the back ground and I heard her giggling and I just knew. But I had to hear it myself."

"And what did she tell you?"

"That she got with Kouga right after his and Kagome's honey moon one night when she got drunk and he drove her home."

"Did she say..anything else?"

"That she was so sorry."

"But you didn't believe her?"

"...No I didn't."

"Why not?"

"Because I could see no remorse in her eyes."

"Remorse, hmm. Tell me, when you look in the defendant's eyes do you see any remorse?"

Inuyasha look over at Kouga before he shook his head.

"Let the record show the witness says no. Now Inuyasha why do you think that is?"

"Because he is a cold bastard."

"No, but maybe it is because he didn't do anything. That he didn't try to have you killed, but your girlfriend Kagome Higurashi did."

"Objection leading the witness."

"Sustained, move on counselor."

"Mr. Taisho, did you see Ms. Higurashi get captured by the band of seven?"

"No."

"Did you see her escape and disarm one of their men?"

"No."

"Then how do we know that she didn't set this whole thing up, and that when Mr. and Mrs. Dawson showed up, the plan had to be improvised?"

"Because when I told her that is was her best friend her ex-husband had an affair with, the light left her eyes as if she was being torn apart inside and out."

"She may just be a good actress-"

"No one. Not even actresses themselves, are that good."

"Right, Mr. Taisho do you know anything about my client aside from anything between him and Ms. Higurashi?"

"All I know is that he owns a big cooperate building."

"Do you know the name of that building?"

"No."

"Do you know his age?"

"No."

"The school he went to, the place he grew up, how many siblings he had?"

"No."

"Then how can you say the defendant is the one behind this if you know nothing about him, aside from what Ms. Higurashi said?"

"Because it wasn't only Kagome who said it, but Ayame too."

"Ah yes, the other liar."

"I suppose."

"Funny how she is always caught in this too, first she is Kouga's mistress and now she is trash to him. That sounds like someone else, don't you think?"

In the ground Inuyasha swore he smelt tears, he was hoping of anything that they weren't Kagome's. "No."

"Hmm, really because I think maybe, that sounds like Ms. Higurashi, who out of pain and suffering put this whole thing together to frame Mr. Talaki."

"That's not true."

"Really? Because, i've seen girls go crazy for this man, they love him and when he breaks up with them they go crazy. Who knows maybe we'll be back here in a few months because of that Ayame woman since they're history now too."

"SHUT UP!" A cry errupted from the crowd behind the attorney desks as a tearful and torn woman ran out of the crowd of sitting people and into the middle of the court room. "SHUT THE FUCK UP KOUGA WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME!" Ayame shouted.

"Miss get back in your seat or your in contempt!"

"No! This man is lying Kouga wouldn't leave me!" She screamed as she turned to look at Kouga "Right...?"

Kouga only stared at her for a few moments before shaking his head, Ayame felt her heart fall through the floor as she clenched her fists and lunged herself at him. It took three officers to pry her off as she screamed more.

"HE DID IT! I CALLED HIM SAYING INUYASHA FOUND OUT AND HE SAID HE'D TAKE CARE OF IT! I KNOW HE DID IT! BECAUSE HE TOLD ME TO DELETE ALL OF HIS MESSAGES AND BUY HIM A NEW PHONE WITH A NEW NUMBER THE NEXT DAY!" She shouted as she was dragged out of the court room. All the faces in the room fell into a deep flush as the screaming woman continued to scream outside of the room. People were whispering, then looking at Kagome who sat with a sly smirk on her face.

Maybe she would never forgive Ayame, but she could sure thank her for what she just did. Because looking at the jurers faces she knew there was no doubt now, Kouga was guilty and he was going to jail for a very long time.

"Thanks Ayame.." Kagome whispered to herself.


	19. And the Verdict Is

Here we are guys, one of the last chapters of Whisk Me Away. I just wanted to say I really enjoyed writing this for you guys, and if there is another chapter it'll probably just be an epilogue. So thanks for sticking around those who did.

Here we go next chapter.

**Chapter 18: And the Verdict is...**

Here is it. The day Kagome Higurashi thought she wouldn't see for years. The day Kouga Talaki was nervous, and in fear.

His hands were shaking as the counselors read their closing arguments and his face was covered in sweat. He knew from Ayame's outburst that he was going to be seen guilty, he could hope though that some jurors said no and that the jury would be hung and he could get another trial.

But that was a big stretch.

Yes he had bribed half of the people in the jury to vote non-guilty, yes he had threatened them and their families, but it didn't matter. Because Sesshomaru Taisho offered them protection and the next thing Kouga knew was that his money was flying in back in his face.

He wanted to skip town, maybe he could run away and wire his money to a different account under a new alias. But he knew that was also a stretch considering he was locked up and heavily guarded in Deson Jail.

Fuck, he was screwed.

As his counselor finished his not-so-good closing argument Kouga couldn't help but look back at Kagome, she was nuzzled under Inuyasha's arm and her head was rested on his shoulder.

Anger and jealousy ran through his body all at one, and it took every ounce of strength he had to pry his eyes from the couple back to Mr. Agosto who was now delivering his closing argument.

"An outburst, an honest witness, and three people to back it all up. That is what this case brought you, if the verdict isn't in clear in your eyes then I don't know if you can even see. Kouga Talaki tried to have two innocent people killed, because he couldn't stand to see his money, his career, and his image get thrown down the drain. When in reality it was his fault that all of that would have happened. Now the choice is yours, is Mr. Talaki innocent or guilty? Take into hard consideration, if you have children. Maybe a daughter even, could she be next?...Thank you."

And with that Mr. Agosto returned to his desk, his back straight and his lips, as cut up as they may be from his excessive biting from stress, were curved upward into the biggest smug smile anyone would ever see.

He knew he won, and he knew the world would be just a little more safe.

The jury was put into a waiting room to discuss their verdict, and although it only took 10 minutes it felt like hours to Kagome. She stayed with Inuyasha every second that flew by and didn't even dare to move so much as an inch from him. He had been watching Kouga like a hawk, he wasn't sure the man was being heavily guarded enough. And every time he looked over towards him and Kagome he let out a deep growl.

The jury came back into the room as quiet as they left. They each took their seats with the exception of one man all the way at the end who stayed standing with a small wrinkled piece of paper in his hand.

"Has the Jury reached a verdict?"

"We have your honor." The man said in a cold stern face.

"Very well, on the first count of Attempted murder in the first degree how do you find the defendant?"

"Guilty."

There was a moment of silence before the people around Kagome and Inuyasha started to whisper, some were talking about how the verdict was correct and they were happy the bastard was going to jail. Others were talking about how his face turned to a cold stone.

"On the second charge of attempted murder in the first degree how do you find the defendant?"

"Guilty?"

"On the third charge?"

"Not guilty."

"And the fourth charge?"

"Not guilty."

"On the one count charge of conspiracy to commit murder how do you find the defendant?"

"Guilty."

"On the one count charge of murder in the first degree how do you find the defendant?"

"Not Guilty."

That was it, now the court was in a loud uproar of whispers and complaints, people were angry because the last charge is what would have really got Kouga done for. Now he would probably serve only a couple of years in prison. Dammit.

"3 out of 7 charges have been found guilty, in that case I am ordering that the defendant serve 115 years to life in Ransoman Prison, in solitary confinement. Young man, if you behave yourself you may even make 110 years."

"Your honor that is completely absurd."

"Mr. Tanner, I am being very generous right now. I think if you so wish I can be absurd."

"No your honor."

And that is when everyone fell into a deep silence that made Kagome shiver. Kouga turned around to look at the crowd behind him and for a moment everyone thought he would say something, do something. But he didn't, he just stayed quiet. As if he was stuck in some kind of trance, or his mind was fading away into insanity.

Mr. Tanner tapped his shoulder lightly and he snapped out of his silence, he looked over at Kagome with eyes that looked as if they were full of regret. Kagome felt a wave of relief hit her when he turned away to be escorted out of the court room.

"Wait!" Kouga yelled as he turned around once again to a court room full of shocked faces. "I just have one thing to say.." He looked at Judge Totosai "Please..?"

Judge Totosai sighed and then nodded his head.

"Thank you.." Kouga said as he turned to look at Inuyasha "Take care of her.." He said in a soft tone as he once again was escorted out of the court room. All eyes were on the couple now who only stared at the door way in shock, did Kouga just change?

He lost his life, his career, his freedom and his dignity. But what if he gained something too? Maybe courage or remorse.

Or maybe a heart. Not just any heart, a solid heart.

Maybe it took seeing all the people he shattered and left broken, sitting in a witness chair and telling him all he done for his heart to change from a pure stone of hatred to a remorseful and healing heart of love.

Kouga had never been one to make decisions on his own, picking out a tie in the morning was as big of a decision as who to be with for the rest of his life. But maybe now that was different too, maybe now he knew exactly what he wanted and where to start with it.

He wanted to be happy. He was happy once but he lost that and when he tried to get it back he failed.

But that doesn't mean he won't succeed again he just has to try to be happy another way with something else.

Or maybe even some one else.

* * *

**Ten months later...**

"And the mystery of who this serial killer is, is still a myster. I am Jane Corowski TRS News."

Blink. The tv was shut right off with the loudest and most annoyed groan of the century. At least Inuyasha thought he made it sound that good. His feet were propped up on the small low grown coffee table Kagome insisted they buy after they moved into their new house. The house right next to Sango and Miroku.

The same Sango and Miroku who have loud sex. Everynight.

The same Sango and Miroku who they see almost every day.

The same Sango and Miroku who make jokes about Inuyasha supposedly being whipped.

The same Sango who hits said Miroku.

And the same Sango and Miroku who every day leave Inuyasha with a new reason to kill them.

Oh joy oh joy, why had he let the damn woman convince him to move into the two story house next door?

Oh damn why had he been so whipped?

Although his relationship with Kagome may make it seem like that. But of course she had total control over him he was a love sick puppy when it came to her. She made him so happy. By the way she smiled or attacked him in their bed at night. Oh yeah, they were happy. The past ten months of their relationship had been almost perfect aside from a little bump in their life. Oh yeah and he was whipped.

"Whipped? I aint fucking whipped. Please." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Just then the phone ringed and Inuyasha could only sigh and roll his eyes. He reached for the phone, but hesitated when he remembered what Kagome said.

"_DONT ANSWER THE PHONE IF IT IS MY MOTHER!"_

She yelled that at him last week, he never understood why the girl didn't like talking to her mother. He loved Mrs. Higurashi she fed him a lot of food. Lots of food.

And then Crash or Michael or what ever the dogs name was jumped up onto his lap and made himself comfy. He felt bad that he couldn't remember the poor things name but Kagome was always calling him cutey or adorable so he probably didn't know his own name either.

"Keh. What ever." He said as he pet the dog then reached for the phone again. He clicked the green button and sighed "Hello...yes...WHAT?!...No stay right there...but...which one?...I'll get Miroku...okay...okay...okay...uh huh...yep...bye."

Inuyasha dropped the phone and grabbed the once again nameless dog and swung him around as he jumped "Were having a baby!"

Then he stopped dead in his tracks. "WERE HAVING A BABY!"

"HOLY SHIT?!"

"GOTTA...gotta...get...Miroku..."

"Yeah gotta get Miroku!"

Inuyasha dropped the dog and ran out of his house with smoke trailing behind him. He slammed the door shut and then quickly ran back into the house with such speed and forth that the door fell off of it's hinges.

"Fuck...fuck...NO TIME!" He screamed as he ran into the kitchen and grabbed his forgotten car keys. Then he ran back out of the house slamming the screen door shut., he would fix the door later. They lived in a good neighbor hood had crappy stuff and a dog that didn't shut up or leave you alone even if you were in the bathroom. If they got robbed it would actually help them.

He ran over to the nosy neighbors he can't get rid of next door and banged on the door with excessive force. "MIROKU MIROKU MIROKU MIROKU MIROKU MIROKU!"

Miroku opened the door with a groggy look in his eyes. "What Inuyasha?"

"There...is a...baby...coming!"

"What?"

"The baby is coming!?"

"Why wasn't I called?"

"Is your phone charged?"

"No.."

"Did you house phone ring?"

"Maybe..."

"Answer it?"

"Probably not..."

"Is Sango gonna kill you?"

"Possibly."

"Normal day then." Inuyasha shrugged. "Come on we gotta go!"

"Shit yeah we do!" Miroku screamed as he shut the door before running after the hanyou. They both hopped into Inuyasha's car and drove off. The two ghost white boys didn't dare to utter a word to each other, they only listened to the awful music stylings of some tragic woman singing about her recent break up.

Damn woman, they make life complicated.

But then again they make it great too.

* * *

"Okay good now push...push...wait..take deep breathes Mrs. Dawson your baby is doing just fine."

"Oh god Kagome where the fuck is my husband?"

"I should be asking the same thing." Kagome said as she wiped a small clothe across Sango's forehead.

"Yes and you would be if you guys were married!" Sango hissed as she looked up at Kagome.

"We've been together a year."

"Yeah your 24 years old also."

"So?" Kagome said as she wiped Sango's forehead again.

"So he is well more than ready to marry you." Sango said as she dipped her head back. She had been in labor for two hours now, something had caused everything in Sango's body to speed up and now the baby was pressing to come out sooner than any baby should.

The doctors kept assuring her everything was fine, but it didn't seem fine.

"Okay Sango everything seems under control you can push again."

Sango squeezed Kagome's head with extreme forced, Kagome bit back tears as she let the poor sweat covered woman do it.

"One more push..."

Sango leaned forward and gave her all in her final push. She bit down on her lip as she kept the screams in the back of her throat. When she heard the cries of a little baby her shoulders went limp and she let herself fall back onto the bed.

"It's a girl!" The doctor screamed as the little baby cried. Kagome wiped the sweat from Sango's forehead one more time before going over to look at her little niece.

"Oh Sango she has Miroku's eyes. And your hair!" Kagome squealed as she tried to contain her excitement.

Sango continued her heavy breathing before finally snapping her eyes over to the little squirming baby. She held her arms out and waited for the doctor to bring her over.

"What will you name her?" The woman asked.

"Kamo. Kamo Shirenai Dawson."(sorry if that is the wrong translation..) Sango said as she held the little girl to her.

"May?" Kagome asked struggling to understand why Sango would name her daughter a month.

"Yes, because that is when she was conceived, that is when Kouga was put away, and that is when our lives got even better." Sango sighed as she ran her finger over the little girl. Her eyes closed she was clearly tired from the whole ordeal but Sango didn't wanna let her go. Ever.

The doctor's cut the umbilical cord and cleaned the little girl up before wrapping her in a pink blanket and handing her back to Sango. The sounds of loud crashes distracted the two girls from the little bundle of joy.

"Where is she Inuyasha?"

"I don't know the numbers on these damn rooms keep changing!"

"Well they said she'd be in hallway B!"

"This is hallway A!"

"It is not!"

"Yes it is!"

"Oh my god." Kagome said as she shook her head, not only were the boys being loud and obnoxious but both of them were acting very stupid. Finally they reached the right room panting at the door, Miroku shoved his way past Inuyasha who only sighed and took his place next to Kagome. Miroku went over to Sango and smiled down at the little baby in her arms.

"A girl?" He said as he looked at Sango.

"Yes, beautiful if I may add."

"She is." He said as he kissed Sango's forehead.

"Did you name her without me?"

"I did." She said with a big smug smile.

"Is it because I was late?"

"Yes." She said with an even bigger smile.

"Can I name the next one?"

"What makes you think you'll live that long to make another?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"Can I?"

"Will you be late?"

"No."

"Promise?"

"Can I get a rain check?"

**SMACK!**

"I told him it would be a normal day..." Inuyasha muttered as he looked at Kagome. She smiled at him when he draped his arm over her shoulders resting her head against his shoulder.

This was definitely the start of a great life for Kagome.

The little black box in Inuyasha's pocket most definitely agreed...

* * *

**WAH! THAT'S THE END? **

Yeah, it kind of is. :( But now I can work on another story right?

Or will you all kill me before I get a chance...?

:) Anyway thank you for reading. :D

To clear things up, no Kagome was never pregnant. I just threw in all those things to throw you guys off :) im a sneaky little -beep- lol.


	20. QA

Okay this is just to clear some things up for some people who had questions.

One: was Kagome preggers?

No she wasn't, Sango and Miroku have a kid after the ten months thingy because I wanted to throw all of you off. The bump Kagome had? Probably a food baby I'm not sure.

two: Do Inuyasha and Kagome get married?

If you read the last sentence of chapter nine, Inuyasha has a little black box in his pocket. Probably has an engagement ring in it -wink wink-

three: Do they have kids?

Maybe yes maybe no.

also check out the newest story I recently published, hope you guys like it.


End file.
